Zodíaco Chinês
by Brunotop Wealey
Summary: FINALIZADA - leia o trailer que você vai gostar - um Suigetsu como tubarão apaixonado por Ovomaltine! Um Orochimaru como um Buda muito louco! Gaara como um texugo-emo-gotico. Naruto e cia como animais onde só 12 participarão do Zodiaco desse estranho Bua
1. Trailer

**Resumo: E se os personagens de Naruto fossem animais? E se só doze deles conseguiram chegar a tempo da festa do grande Buda? Não perca essa corrida insana em que os mais variados animais são os personagens de Naruto numa corrida insana para chegar à festa do grande Buda... Vários Casais!**

**Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, ItaHana, KimiTayu, JiraTsu, IruShizu, SuigeKarin, KonoHanabi...**

**TRAILER**

**E se os nossos personagens preferidos fossem animais?**

-_Hinata você ficou linda de coelhinha! –_ Naruto disse desviando o rumo da fanfic.

-_Ah Naruto-kun... –_ ela corou feito um pimentão.

**Mas não qualquer animais...**

Uma garota-onça pisava em cima do cervo que já acordara mais estava bastante assustado.

-_Seu VEADINHO PREGUIÇOSO... –_ Temari falou ainda pisando em Shikamaru.

-_É CERVO! C-E-R-V-O! E fique longe! – _disse Shikamaru

**Eles precisam tomar uma decisão importante...**

-_Vamos comer! – _um jovem garoto com os braços e penas em forma de macaco e uma cauda estranha falou. Ele tinha cabelos negros e uma faixa amarrada no pescoço.

-_APOIADO! – _Naruto falou sorrindo – _RAMEN!_

_-BANANA! – _o macaco falou irritado e os dois começaram a se encarar irritados.

-_Konohamaru-kun..._

**Ou não tão importantes...**

-_Essa budega não está indo a lugar nenhum – _uma tigreza com um dango na mão falou. Ela tinha cabelos negros e o um sorriso malicioso no rosto. –_ ok vamos votar que concorda em irmos falar com o bizarro do Buda? Quem for a favor para a direita e quem não for para a esquerda ok?_

**E quando eles finalmente entram em um acordo...**

ESTIBAM

-_Decida-se logo seu baka! –_ Anko falou após a voadora que deu em Kakashi.

Uma voadora acertou o homem-cachorro fazendo-o voar para o lado oposto ao de onde à mulher havia vindo. Anko estava ofegante e vermelha.

-_Yo... – _Kakashi levantou a mão contente – _então o que estamos esperando?_

_-BAKA!! – _Anko pulou em cima dele e começou a socá-lo.

-_Oe Shikamaru... Porque ela ta batendo nele Dattebbayo? – _Naruto perguntou se encolhendo para perto do garoto de nariz vermelho.

-_Porque mulheres são problemáticas... Muito problemáticas... – _Shikamaru disse olhando de esguelha para a onça que mostrava o punho ameaçadoramente para ele.

-_Ou vai ver é porque ele deu bolo nela nos últimos cinco encontros... – _Itachi falou entediado – _O Kakashi-san nunca muda..._

**Vão até Buda...**

-_Kukuku Sasuke-kun... Você também veio? – _um Orochimaru excitado, para ser mais preciso o Buda, é ele que é o buda falou sorrindo.

**Mas esse Buda é um tanto quanto... Bizarro?**

_-É TONIGHT – _o buda pegou um chapeu de mafioso e baixou a cabeça usando o chapeu para cobrir seu rosto, levantou a perna direita deixando só a ponta do pé tocando o chão e com o pé esquerdo um pouco a frente do direito – _CAUSE IS THRILLER, thriller night..._ – ele gritou fazendo todos pularem pra tras e começou a dançar no moonwalk - _And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike... __You know it's thriller, thriller night... You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight..._

Ao falar a ultima palavra ele já estava bem distante, pois se locomovia assustadoramente com seu moonwalk.

**E esse Buda toma uma decisão:**

-_Então é verdade mesmo Buda-sama? Você vai mesmo para o Nirvana? – _Karin falou com lagrimas nos olhos.

-_Oh querida Karin não se importe... Eu vou fazer muito sucesso ao lado do David Bowie e..._

**E como presente de despedida ele decide deixar um presente:**

_-O SASUKE-KUN! -_ a cobra, a rata e a porca se abraçaram felizes. (Karin, Sakura e Ino).

-_Tão loucas? Nunca que daria o meu Sasuke-kun... – _Orochimaru disse serio.

**Mas no final das contas não é lá grande coisa...**

-_Uma corrida para ver quem chega primeiro e que é o melhor dos animais... Doze farão parte do meu calendário..._

_-E porque iríamos querer fazer parte do seu calendário idiota? – _o fuinha desdenhou.

-_Porque vai haver uma festa com tudo que vocês tem direito... – _Buda falou serenamente.

**Ou será que é?**

_-Até uma cama? –_ Shikamaru falou se levantando.

ESTIBAM DUPLO

Temari e Tayuya pisavam em cima de Shikamaru.

-_Bem até uma cama... – _Orochimaru disse com uma gota na cabeça. – _vocês serão duplas... O trabalho em equipe é o mais digno..._

**Então eles partem em busca de sua honra...**

-_Ikisou Hinata-chan! Não chegar lá quando o ramen estiver frio – _Naruto falou puxando a mão de Hinata.

-_N-Na-r-ru-t-to-k-kun... –_ Hinata balbuciou vermelha quando ele pegou em sua mão.

-_Nani? –_ ele se aproximou do rosto dela. E ela desmaiou.

-_Ótimo... Agora vou me atrasar pro meu ramen... – _Naruto disse fazendo beicinho e pegando a coelhinha no colo.

**... Partem em busca da Honra...**

-_Você ouviu o que ele disse? – _o sapo pulava ao lado de um cachorro – _ele disse TUDO QUE TEMOS DIREITO! Ou seja..._

_-MULHERES! – _o cão ao seu lado latiu e os dois apertaram o passo...

**#O.O# Eu disse em busca da HONRA!**

-_Quando chegar lá vou ter o Sasuke-kun para min... – _Ino recitou feliz.

-_Se eu chegar lá primeiro eu vou ganhar o Sasuke-kun! –_ Karin gritou para uma porca atrás de si.

-_Só nos seus sonhos Sasuke-kun será meu! –_ uma ratinha de cabelos róseos passou na frente das outras duas que brigavam entre si.

**#¬¬# Ta eles num tão atrás de porcaria nenhuma de honra...**

-_Eu vou honrar o nome Hyuuga! – _uma gatinha saltou para outro galho.

-_É assim que se diz Hanabi-chan! –_ Iruka falou ao lado dela.

**#--'# Bem... Eles estão atrás de alguma coisa...**

-_SAKÊ! – _Tsunade disse vendo varias garrafas do nectas dos deuses.

-_Vamos Tsunade ou iremos perder! – _uma onça irritada ralhou com a mulher-dragão que pegava as garrafas para si.

**E para isso vão disputar essa corrida entusiasmados!**

ESTIBAM

-_PORQUE ESTÁ DORMINDO SEU BAKA? – _Tayuya agora segurava as roupas do cervo irritada – _quanto mais eu demorar aqui com você mais tempo fico longe do Kimimaro-kun!_

_-Porque eu não posso dormir? – _Shikamaru choramingou sendo arremessado uns quinhentos metros para frente.

**E vão trabalhar duro!**

-_Oi... Me dá um ovomaltine sim? – _Suigetsu disse parando na Bob's – _vai querer alguma coisa?_

_-Um sundae, onegai... – _Shizune disse com um sorriso tímido.

**Não perca essa fic insana com Gaara como contra-regra...**

**Gaara: Você é um baka-hentai...**

**Top: aff eu te odeio...**

**Gaara: todos jah sabemos disso... Agora passa pra cá essa coca...**

**Top: maldita hora em que eu contratei esse cara... Então faz ai as honras...**

**Gaara: Não percam a mais nova fic insana do Brunotop Weasley... Zodíaco Chinês! Ah e mandem reviews!**


	2. A Decisão de Buda

**Resumo: ****E se os personagens de Naruto fossem animais? E se só doze deles conseguiram chegar a tempo da festa do grande Buda? Não perca essa corrida insana em que os mais variados animais são os personagens de Naruto numa corrida insana para chegar à festa do grande Buda... Vários Casais!**

**Casais e Animais que cada personagem vai ser na fic:**

**Naruto (Raposa) x Hinata (Coelho)**

**Sasuke (Falcão) x Sakura (Rato)**

**Neji (Leão) x Tenten (Panda)**

**Shikamaru (Cervo) x Temari (Onça)**

**Gaara (Texugo) x Ino (Porco)**

**Kakashi (Cão) x Anko (Tigre)**

**Jiraya (Sapo) x Tsunade (Dragão)**

**Iruka (Golfinho) x Shizune (Galo)**

**Itachi (Fuinha) x Hana (Cavalo)**

**Konohamaru (Macaco) x Hanabi (Gato)**

**Suigetsu (Tubarão) x Karin (Cobra)**

**Kimimaro (Lagarto) x Tayuya (Búfalo)**

**Obs: apesar de ser um cervo, Shikamaru representa o carneiro. Gaara é o texugo, mas parece mais com um guaxinim e Kimimaro é um lagarto tipo Godizila ok? Pra ajudar a imaginar os personagens sugiro q vc veja a capa da fanfic, no meu profile daqui do ff . net tem o link lá #;D#

* * *

**

**Legendas:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra.

[Entre colchetes - fala do Inner, mas usado na Sakura.

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

Top: fala do autor

Gaara: fala do Gaara.

* * *

**Significados:**

**ESTIBAM - Voadora**

**BAM – murro na cara.**

**CROCK – cascudo.**

**ROONC – barulho de alguém roncando.**

**Ta ta muito viajado não? Bem leiam pelo menos e digam o que acharam pra eu continuar ou não... Ah quase me esqueço com vcs o contra-regra: Gaara**

**Gaara: Hunf...**

**Top: #¬¬# fala alguma coisa pros leitores...**

**Gaara: alguma coisa...  
Top: ah esqce vamos a fic... Há e um coisa... Pra facilitar imaginem os personagem fantasiados toscamente de animais #XD#**

**Gaara: eu não quero me vestir toscamente!**

**Top: MAS VAI! #8D#**

**Gaara: #¬¬#

* * *

**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**br3AthL3ss: hsuihsuihsuihui (Risada) ah q bom q vc tbm riu com orojackson... vlw pelo review e continue mesmo acompanhando a fic! #;D# Gaara: porq esta tão feliz? Top: porq ela gostou da minha fic! #8D# Gaara: patético... Top: emo... Gaara: SOU GOTICO! Top: seei...**

**Loli.Potter: ahh q bom q vc vai acompanhar esta fic também... #;D# ah serio? Q feliz! Ah mais depois vc vai gostar mais de naruhina do q de narusaku... acho q vc soh odeia emos... Gaara: HEY! Top: #--'# tava falando do sasuke...**

**Prisma159: YOOOO! Ah jah disse q te adorou? Gaara: paga pau... Top: naum serio! Te adoro... vlw por acompanhar essa fic também! Ah agora q vc falou vou me inspirar nele pra algumas coisas... #XD# nossa tou tendo ótimas idéias com isso... Gaara: tomara q eu naum esteja envolvido nelas... Top: vai estar #8D# Gaara: #T.T# Top: ah eu q eu qria um buda bem avacalhao e orojackson veio imediatamente a minha mente!**

**Sary-chann: ebaaaa! Q bom q vc gostou! Tou feliz! Gaara: #--'# vc sempre tah feliz... Top: e vc sempre ta emo... Gaara: eu jah disse q sou GOTICO Top: ainda acho q eh emo... enfim... ah q bom q vc gostou dos animais! #;D# serio? Thanks!**

**Uchiha-Ron: ahh... minhas idéias são legais... vc devia saber disso... afinal jah eh a terceira fic minha q vc lê n? Gaara: tudo isso? Top: eh ele eh velho companheiro de guerra... Então vlw pelo apoio mais uma vez! **

**Paty-kun: ficou tão bom assim? Q bom... num achei q ia ficar tão legal... Gaara: soh ficou bom poq eu ajudei ali nofim... Top: #¬¬'# foi poh... soh por causa de vc.. #¬¬# Gaara: eh eu sei sou fodastico pode dizer... #\o/# Top o ignorando: enfim... o orojackson eh mto louco n? q bom q vc amou... tou feliz!**

**Miseno-san: vlw cara... acompanhe mesmo! Ah... Eh sou homem... #o.o# brigado Gaara?? Top: q foi? Gaara: porq vc recebeu parabéns por ser homem? Top: sei lah... bem enfim... Gaara: soh dah doido lendo suas fics... Top: respeite os leitores...

* * *

**

**Ah e aih o cap um!**

**Capitulo 1 – A Decisão de Buda**

Há muito tempo atrás quando Buda ainda vivia entre as pessoas (Gaara: isso ta muito clichê não? Top: aff quieto aê, mal começamos a fic e você já vem com seus comentários inúteis... Fica quieto pelo menos hoje já que tenho que explicar um monte de coisa... depois você dá seus comentários... Gaara: Hunf... voltando...), vários tipos de animais decidiram se reunir ao saber que o grande Buda estaria abandonando este mundo para ir de vez para o Nirvana (não ele não vai cometer suicídio, ou ser morto pela mulher louca feito aconteceu com o Kurt Cobain, ele vai pro Nirvana – o caminho do meio, onde não há bem nem mal, só a paz eterna... Gaara: é lógico que ele não vai pra banda NIRVANA Dãã Top: #¬¬# Gaara: q foi? Como eh q vc fala uma merda dessa? Top: q eh... sai sai tem gente q achou q era a banda nirvana... Gaara: mas a banda acabou em 1994! Top: e daí? Gaara: ngm em sã consciência ia achar isso! Top: eu ia... Gaara: #¬¬'# baka... Top: chega! Quieto AI pra eu explicar essa budega!).

Os animais estavam muito preocupados, já que o grande Buda, era o único humano capaz de se comunicar com eles, e ele era o único que conseguia manter a paz entre todos eles.

-_Quanto antes ele for melhor Dattebbayo – _uma raposa laranja falou séria cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça como se soubesse de algo.

Todos se viraram para ele e viram um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis todo de laranja com dois grandes caninos saindo pela boca e um grande e único rabo laranja saindo pela sua traseira. (é o Naruto na forma da kyuubi com uma cauda ok?).

-_N-naru-ruto-k—kun não diga is-sso... – _uma linda coelha falou. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e tinha duas orelhas brancas saindo de cima de sua cabeça seus olhos eram perolados e ela vestia um casacos branco e uma calça da cor dos cabelos. Seus pés eram imensos e brancos.

-_Hinata você ficou linda de coelhinha! –_ Naruto disse desviando o rumo da fanfic.

-_Ah Naruto-kun... –_ ela corou feito um pimentão.

-_Ah Hinata-chan desista desse baka... – _um veado... Er cervo... (Gaara: como é que até o autor faz esse trocadilho baka? Top: aff mas ele parece um veadinho saltitante mesmo.. Gaara: eu num vejo nada de saltitante em um imponente cervo... Top: nossa... do jeito como vc falou me fez me sentir pra baixo... Mas eu imagino ele feito o bambi... Gaara: ah imagino ele sendo pisoteado pela Temari... Top: #O.O'# e onde o cervo pode ser imponente sendo pisado pela Temari? Gaara: ora eu sempre levo pisões da Temari e sou mponente e fodastico! #\o/# Top: nos seus sonho...). Com uma barbicha de carneiro falou sentado ao chão. Dois chifres imponentes (oai pelo menos os chifres transmitem respeito... Gaara: em ser corno? Top: soh poq ele tem chifre num qr dizer q ele eh corno... Gaara: tem certeza? Top: bem vc usa mauiagem e tem uma tatuagem de bicha e eh todo fechadinho e diz que num eh emo... Gaara: SOU GOTICO! Top: seeei!). saiam de sua cabeça negra. Seu nariz era vermelho. (imaginem o Shikamaru fantasiado de rena do papai noel #XD# Gaara: ridículo!).

-_Quem é baka? Baka! – _Naruto disse estirando a língua.

-_Oh droga já vi que se depender do Dobe não vamos a lugar nenhum – _um garoto de cabelos negros e com um bico na frente da cara retrucou. (Gara: shushsuihsuihuishui(risada) shusihuishuish Sasuke com bico! AHH Tenho que tirar uma foto! Isso ta impagável! Top: #XD#).

-_Do que esta falando teme! –_ o raposo se levantou mostrando as garras para o garoto falcão.

-_Meu otouto sempre ajudando a atrapalhar não... – _Uma fuinha falou. (Itachi) Ela tinha cabelos negros e marcas de cansaço no rosto.

-_KISAMA O QUE FAZ AQUI? VINGANÇA! – _Sasuke gritou indo na direção de Itachi. (Gaara: ele eh emo... Top: eh verdade perto dele vc eh soh um eminho de merda... Gaara: SOU GOTICOOOOOOOOOOO).

-_Ah eu fui contratado pra participar dessa fic... Nessa fic você não quer vingança ok? – _Itachi falou com uma gota na cabeça (Gaara: Itachi é mercenário agora é? Top: ué a Akatsuki num paga tão bem assim... Tem q fazer uns bicos por fora... Gaara: q nem o Sasuke? Shuihsuihsuihui Top: q piadinha sem graça! #¬¬# Gaara: estraga prazeres #¬¬#), Sasuke passou a mão no cabelos de um jeito galanteador respirou fundo voltou a sua pose de fodão e voltou para seu lugar. (Gaara: sasuke é fodão? Top: bem ele acha... E as garotas também... Eu o acho um emo de merda... Gaara: ah certo.. Top: ah mas eu tbm te acho um emo #8D# Gaara: #¬¬#).

-_Não seria melhor pararmos de discutir e voltarmos ao ponto principal da reunião? – _uma Shizune vestida de galinha (LOL) falou com uma gota na cabeça.

-_SAKÊ! – _uma mulher com um rabo de dragão saindo atrás de si gritou.

-_CORPOS FEMININOS! – _um sapo de cabelos brancos pulou em cima de Tsunade.

BAM (onomatopéia para murro na cara)

-_Sai pra lá Jiraya! –_ Tsunade ralhou.

-_Mas Tsunade-sama... O objetivo principal é..._

_-ROONC – _todos se viraram para o cervo que agora dormia tranquilamente no local onde estava.

ESTIBAM (onomatopéia para voadora!)

Uma garota-onça pisava em cima do cervo que já acordara mais estava bastante assustado.

-_Seu VEADINHO PREGUIÇOSO... –_ Temari falou ainda pisando em Shikamaru.

-_É CERVO! C-E-R-V-O! E fique longe! – _disse Shikamaru pulando para perto de um garoto-tubarão.

-_Comida... – _Suigetsu estava com os olhos brilhando ao ver Shikamaru indo em sua direção. Sua cabeça de um garoto aparentemente normal se transformou na de um tubarão e ele abriu sua enorme boca – _vamos se esconda aqui – _ele falou ainda na forma de tubarão.

ESTIBAM

Uma garota-cobra pisava nele. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos e usava óculos e não parava de olhar para o falcão.

-_Fique quieto seu nojento – _Karin falou – _e você vai pra lá – _e jogou Shikamaru para perto de Naruto. – _então o que faremos quanto ao Buda-san?_

_-O que está fazendo perto do meu Kimimaro-kun seu merdinha? – _uma garota de cabelos róseos e chifres de búfalo falo irritada. Ao seu lado estava um garoto-lagarto (tipo um godizilla). Ela o chutou para longe e Shikamaru foi parar bem longe deles. – _você está bem?_

_-Sim Tayuya – _Kimimaro respondeu indiferente.

_-Oras vocês estão fazendo confusão por nada... – _um leão de cabelos negros e olhos perolados falou pomposamente – _se o Buda vai embora, que vá..._

_-Não podemos... Assim os humanos nunca saberão que somos os animais escolhidos por Buda-sama – _um golfinho (Iruka) falou sério ignorando o leão pomposo.

-_Então o que sugere? – _uma linda mulher de cabelos negros e com uma flor na mão e pernas de cavalo falou por fim após todos ficarem pensativos (ela seria uma espécie de fauno ok? Tipo aquele treinador do Hercules da Disney...).

-_Vamos comer! – _um jovem garoto com os braços e penas em forma de macaco e uma cauda estranha falou. Ele tinha cabelos negros e uma faixa amarrada no pescoço.

-_APOIADO! – _Naruto falou sorrindo – _RAMEN!_

_-BANANA! – _o macaco falou irritado e os dois começaram a se encarar irritados.

-_Konohamaru-kun... Não interrompa por besteiras... – _Shizune falou após que gostas enormes surgiram na cabeça de todos ali presente vendo o macaco e raposa lançarem fagulhas pelos olhos.

-_Mas eu quero banana! –_ Konohamaru fez beicinho.

ESTIBAM

-_Quieto aí! – _uma gatinha pisava em cima do jovem macaco. Ela era muito parecida com a coelhinha, só que ao invés de orelhas de coelho tinha orelhas de gato e patas de gato, também tinha um grande rabo negro assim como sua roupa toda.

-_Hanabi-nee-chan não seja tão agressiva – _Hinata ralhou com a gata.

-_Ele mereceu... Esse baka-saru... _(macaco idiota) – e Hanabi saiu de cima dele.

-_Acho que devíamos ir logo falar com o Buda-sama! – _a garota-rato de cabelos rosados e olhos verde esmeraldas se expressou – _nee Sasuke-kun? – _ela se jogou para perto do falcão.

-_Hunf... – _ele resmungou cruzando as asas.

-_Não chegue perto dele sua rata-testa de marquise! –_ uma garota com focinho de porca e um rabo reto guinchou. Ela tinha cabelos loiros longos e olhos azuis.

-_Quieta PORQUINHA – _Sakura gritou rindo e a garota com focinho corou violentamente.

-_Posso brincar também? – _uma linda panda falou com um grande sorriso. Ela tinha uma franja castanha sobre os olhos – _nee Neji-kun?_

_-Não é hora pra brincadeiras Tenten... – _o leão respondeu ainda pomposo.

-_Essa budega não está indo a lugar nenhum – _uma tigreza com um dango na mão falou. Ela tinha cabelos negros e o um sorriso malicioso no rosto. –_ ok vamos votar que concorda em irmos falar com o bizarro do Buda? Quem for a favor para a direita e quem não for para a esquerda ok?_

Todos assentiram com a cabeça e começaram a se movimentar. Só sobraram duas pessoas duas pessoas no meio um garoto-texugo ruivo mal humorado e um homem-cachorro de cabelos prateados entretido com alguma coisa.

-_Mova-se seu texugo – _a porquinha falou irritada.

-_Hunf – _Gaara resmungou e foi para bem longe dela (Gaara: porq ela também manda em min nessa fic? Top: nháá porq sim... Gaara: já num basta na outra fic n? Top: #XD# jah q vc falou na outra fic... Vou fazer propaganda... Gaara: NÃO LEIAM! A outra fic de Naruto desse imbecil mostra as garotas dando voadoras por todo o lado... Eu apanhei tanto que estou tendo q ficar na casa da louca da Ino... Top: aff... Deixa eu explicar direito... a fic que ele ta falando se chama "To You All" é inspirada na segunda ending de Naruto Shippuuden... Hum... Os casais são revelados ao decorrer da fic... Deixa vê o q tem... Gaara: TEM MEU SANGUE! Top: eh tem o Gaara apanhando da Temari e da Ino... Tem o Konohamaru apanhando da Hanabi... O Jiraya como ladrão de lingeries... A Tayuya fazendo o Shika de escravo... A Temari trabalhando no posto medico da família do Shika... AH E TEM A HINA-CHAN LINDA! Gaara: Não leiam... É outra fic idiota com o humor parecido com essa #¬¬# Top: HEY VC TINHA Q FAZER A PROPAGANDA... Gaara: eu não... Ah vc nem falou q tem o baka do Suigetsu como contra-regra... Top: ah eh... E tem o Suigetsu como contra-regra e aparições especiais de personagens de outros animes... É so pedir que eles dão o ar de sua graça... Gaara: e eu apanhando.. Top: vc apanhando dá audiência... bem vamos voltar a essa fic). E Ficando onze de um lado e doze do outro.

-_Porque aquele baka-inu não escolhe de uma vez? – _Hanabi perguntou irritada.

-_Oras porque ele é um baka-inu... – _Konohamaru respondeu com uma cara de sabichão fazendo gotas surgirem na cabeça de todos.

ESTIBAM

-_Decida-se logo seu baka! –_ Anko falou após a voadora que deu em Kakashi.

Uma voadora acertou o homem-cachorro fazendo-o voar para o lado oposto ao de onde à mulher havia vindo. Anko estava ofegante e vermelha.

-_Yo... – _Kakashi levantou a mão contente – _então o que estamos esperando?_

_-BAKA!! – _Anko pulou em cima dele e começou a socá-lo.

-_Oe Shikamaru... Porque ela ta batendo nele Dattebbayo? – _Naruto perguntou se encolhendo para perto do garoto de nariz vermelho.

-_Porque mulheres são problemáticas... Muito problemáticas... – _Shikamaru disse olhando de esguelha para a onça que mostrava o punho ameaçadoramente para ele.

-_Ou vai ver é porque ele deu bolo nela nos últimos cinco encontros... – _Itachi falou entediado – _O Kakashi-san nunca muda..._

_-Parem com essa conversa aí... – _Temari disse mostrando as garras, os três se encolheram.

-_Está decidido então... Com a Anko são 14 contra 10 – _Sakura falou séria. – _então vamos..._

Aquele enorme grupo dos mais variados tipos de animais seguiu ao lado de um rio até chegar a um templo onde viram um pokemon parado ali. (Gaara: PAROU! Eu aceito o fato dessa fic tah ridícula e tudo o mais... MAS O QUE UM POKEMON TÁ FAZENDO AQUI? Top: ah... calma vc vai ver...).

-_Ah... O Buda-sama está aqui dentro – _o pokemon falou indo na frente dos animais que eram guiados pelo pomposo leão até então.

-_Kabuto volte já – _e o pokemon de cabelos prateados foi recolhido para sua pokébola, todos os animais fizeram uma pequena reverencia e então todos viram o rosto de Buda. E ao contrario do que dizem as lendas ele não era amarelo, gorduchinho e careca, mas muito branco com longos cabelos negros e magro. (Gaara: você num esta descrevendo aquela garota do chamado não? Top: não... é pior o Orochimaru...).

-_Kukuku Sasuke-kun... Você também veio? – _um Orochimaru excitado, para ser mais preciso o Buda, é ele que é o buda falou sorrindo.

-_A contra-gosto... –_ Sasuke resmungou se virando.

-_Então é verdade mesmo Buda-sama? Você vai mesmo para o Nirvana? – _Karin falou com lagrimas nos olhos.

-_Oh querida Karin não se importe... Eu vou fazer muito sucesso ao lado do David Bowie e..._

_-Você vai pro outro Nirvana se baka – _Itachi o cortou.

-_Ah eh... – _Orochimaru deu um sorriso.

-_E como nós ficamos? Nós que sempre te servimos? Os seus animais favoritos? – _Shizune disse séria.

-_Ah não se preocupem vou lhe dar um grande presente... –_ Orochimaru sentou em sua cadeira.

-_MULHERES? – _o sapo e o cachorro falaram ao mesmo tempo (Jiraya e Kakashi).

-_COMIDA? – _foi à vez do raposo, o tubarão e o macaco indagarem juntos. (Naruto, Suigetsu e Konohamaru).

-_GLÓRIA? – _a gata, o leão e a fuinha falaram após o permanente silêncio de Orochimaru. (Hanabi, Neji e Itachi)

-_O SASUKE-KUN! -_ a cobra, a rata e a porca se abraçaram felizes. (Karin, Sakura e Ino).

-_Tão loucas? Nunca que daria o meu Sasuke-kun... – _Orochimaru disse serio olhando para Sasuke. – _quero dizer... – _ele mudou para uma voz serena de um guru – _o premio precisa ser uma coisa que não se desgaste com o tempo..._

-_Hunf – _Sasuke levantou vôo e foi para longe do estranho Buda.

-_Ok... Se não é mulher, comida, gloria ou o teme o que é? – _Naruto disse confuso.

-_SAKÊ! – _a tigreza e a dragão fêmea falaram segurando as mãos e estampando grandes sorrisos ao imaginar uma grande quantidade de sakê para elas. (Anko e Tsunade).

-_Vocês não estão nem perto... – _Orochimaru falou sorrindo.

-_Uma cama? – _arriscou o cervo. (Shikamaru).

-_Claro que não é uma cama seu bostinha! – _a onça e a búfala disseram chutando o cervo para longe. (Temari e Tayuya).

-_Conforto... – _Shizune falou.

-_Vocês são bem egoístas não? – _Buda falou serio – _achei que vocês tivessem aprendido algo comigo..._

_-Sabedoria – _Iruka falou contente após refletir por um longo tempo.

-_Estão chegando mais perto..._

_-Amor... – _a coelha, a égua e a panda disseram depois de um silencio com sorrisos tímidos no rosto. (Hinata, Hana e Tenten).

-_Paz... - _o texugo e o lagarto falaram baixinho (Gaara e Kimimaro).

-_Ou simplesmente seremos figuras idiotas de um calendário... – _Sasuke disse com o papel do roteiro.

-_ISSO SASUKE-KUN! – _Orochimaru pulou em cima dele – _Ah eu te amo Sasuke-kun... Você é tão esperto!_

_-SAI PRA LÁ! – _Sasuke voou o mais longe possível –_ eu só li o que tinha no roteiro ora... Os outros que são idiotas pra ficarem arriscando..._

_-Ah certo – _Orochimaru se recompôs e assumiu a forma de Buda – _então... A partir de agora vocês terão que chegar até a nascente do rio Amarelo... Uma corrida para ver quem chega primeiro e que é o melhor dos animais... Doze farão parte do meu calendário..._

_-E porque iríamos querer fazer parte do seu calendário idiota? – _o fuinha desdenhou.

-_Porque vai haver uma festa com tudo que vocês tem direito... – _Buda falou serenamente.

-_Muita comida? – _Naruto disse lambendo os beiços.

-_E um trono? – _Neji falou com os olhos brilhando.

-_Claro... – _Orochimaru sorriu – _tudo..._

_-Até uma cama? –_ Shikamaru falou se levantando.

ESTIBAM DUPLO

Temari e Tayuya pisavam em cima de Shikamaru.

-_Bem até uma cama... – _Orochimaru disse com uma gota na cabeça. – _vocês serão duplas... O trabalho em equipe é o mais digno... – _ele fez uns selos com a mão e todos os animais saíram se juntando – _para que não aja nada de errado os grupos serão modificados cada vez que vocês passarem por um portal..._

_-Pra quê tudo isso Buda-sama? – _Sakura falou o que todos queriam falar.

-_Porque é divertido... – _Orochimaru fez mais um selo - _agora quando eu disser tonight... Vocês vão cair num dos doze caminho e com suas respectivas duplas..._

_-Tonight? – _alguns repetiram confuso.

_-É TONIGHT – _o buda pegou um chapeu de mafioso e baixou a cabeça usando o chapeu para cobrir seu rosto, levantou a perna direita deixando só a ponta do pé tocando o chão e com o pé esquerdo um pouco a frente do direito – _CAUSE IS THRILLER, thriller night..._ – ele gritou fazendo todos pularem pra tras e começou a dançar no moonwalk - _And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike... __You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight..._

Ao falar a ultima palavra ele já estava bem distante, pois se locomovia assustadoramente com seu moonwalk.

Então eles perceberam que já não havia mais chão embaixo de si e eles começaram a cair pelos buracos.

-_Ora eu posso voar... –_ Sasuke disse calmamente até sentir alguém agarrar sua asa.

-_Salve-me Sasuke-kun! –_ Karin apertou forte a asa dele.

-_SAI PRA LÁ – _e ele jogou ela em um dos buracos, só que o estrago já estava feito sua asas estava quebrada e ele se viu caindo por um longo túnel.

**N/A: Top: iae como ficou a fic? Ficou muito non-sense... Eu acho q vai melhorar jah q a partir de agora num precisa ficar todo mundo junto e podemos nos focar nos shipers, por favor mandem review pra dizer se ficou ao menos decente... Eu estava esperando q ficasse melhor, mas prometo que os próximos caps serão melhores! Gaara fala algo...**

**Gaara: o q?**

**Top: sei lah... algo sobre a fic...**

**Gaara: eu num era um guaxinim?**

**Top: ERA... Mas agora é um texugo...**

**Gaara: nande?**

**Top: porque no japão os texugos tem um valor cultural maior... e afinal o texugo é um tipo de gauxinim mesmo...**

**Gaara: #--'# ok tanto faz... vc vai mesmo continuar com essa fic?**

**Top: pretendo... mas se num tiver review vou ficar tentado a desistir #;S#**

**Gaara: eh? ENTAO NAUM MANDEM REVIEWS!**

**Top: HEY! Eh o contrario seu baka!**

**Gaara: o q eu ganho te ajudando?**

**Top: hum... a Ino?**

**Gaara: #8D# feito... MANDEM REVIEWS PRA ESSE TROUXA SIM?  
Top: #--'# te odeio...**

**Gaara: eh um sentimento mutuo... Bem eh isso se mandarem review ele continua com essa joça e ele atualiza rápido...**

**Top: dah pra me respeitar pelo menos?**

**Gaara: não mesmo... #XD#**

**Top: #¬¬#**


	3. Nakamas Inusitados 1

**Resumo: ****E se os personagens de Naruto fossem animais? E se só doze deles conseguiram chegar a tempo da festa do grande Buda? Não perca essa corrida insana em que os mais variados animais são os personagens de Naruto numa corrida insana para chegar à festa do grande Buda... Vários Casais!

* * *

**

**Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, ItaHana, KimiTayu, JiraTsu, IruShizu, SuigeKarin, KonoHanabi...

* * *

**

**Legendas:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra.

[Entre colchetes - fala do Inner, mas usado na Sakura.

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

Top: fala do autor

Gaara: fala do Gaara.

* * *

**Significados:**

**ESTIBAM - Voadora**

**BAM – murro na cara.**

**CROCK – cascudo.**

**ROONC – barulho de alguém roncando.

* * *

**

**Dicionário:**

**Kitsune – Raposa**

**Usagi – Coelha**

**Uma – cavalo, égua.**

**Inu – cão.**

**Neko – gato.**

**Saru – macaco.**

**Shika – vead... Cervo (Gaara: não serio... Você é o autor tem q parar de chamar ele de veado... Top: eu sei... foi sem qrer..).**

**Ryuu – dragão.**

**Uchi – boi, vaca, búfalo...**

**Buta – porco.**

**Nezumi – rato.**

**Hotoke – buda**

**Nakama – companheiro, amigo ou colega, no caso do titulo do cap seria companheiro mesmo...

* * *

**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Prisma159: #;D# tah vendo num disse... todo mundo deve ter achado isso... Gaara: soh os debiloides... Top: depois q vc apanhar num vem chorando pra min ok? Gaara: Hunf Top: ah vc vai entender isso no final... prometo! Sabe q num tinha pensado nisso... O Neji de Black! Shushuihsuihsuii mto engraçado... tenten is very kawaii! Hsuihsihu tou dizendo a cultura pokemon/ bbb vai dominar o mundo... acho q sim... Gaara: e vc qria o q? Tou apanhando o tempo todo e num folgo um misero dia! Top: menos drama... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: #8D# ñ ñ vou desistir de nenhuma das duas prometo!**

**Uchiha-Ron: ah cara vlw! Tio orojackson eh mto escroto... #XD# continua acompanhando!**

**s2Aninhocas2: q bom q vc adorou #8D# vlw! Tbm tou começando a achar isso.. Gaara: acho q ele tem o dom pro sadismo Top: isso tbm #8D# Gaara: era pra ser um insulto... Top: q bom acompanhe mesmo!**

**Loli.Potter: coloco sim! E com bem força! Acho q não #;S# mas acho q vou manter de dois em dois dias, jah q a outra eh diária... bem eu vejo isso depois...**

**Miseno-san: ah eu sei cara tava ironizando #XD# qro naum pretendo! Ah não se preocupe... realmente isso seria bastante problemático se a fic fosse voltada pra comedia romântica, mas essa aqui vai ser comedia non-sense com pitadas de romance... então os romances naum precisam ser muito bem trabalhados... e sim provavelmente vou fazer alguns casais mais q os outros, mas isso eh inevitável jah q vc precisa se focar em no mínimo três casais principais em uma fic com doze casais... eu indico q vc dê uma olhada na minha outra fic do naruto, ela tem mais casais q esse e ela sim tem os casais mais bem trabalhados... ah i num via chegar aos 50 naum acho... calma naum desanimou... e realmente somos minoria, mas ñ nos daremos por vencidos neah? Ah e bem... Na verdade eles são como humanos vestidos com fantasias de animal e não animais de verdade... então os rostos deles são normais... acho q num vai ter problema em fazer uma fuinha beijar um cavalo e um búfalo um lagarto #XD# continue acompanhando e mandando review ok?**

**Hyuuga Florine: thanks! #;D# espero q vc continue achar isso dela e continue a acamponhar e mandar review...**

**Hanna Uchiha: ah vlw... não? Mas ele parece ser emo... Gaara: nem todo mundo eh emo... Top: mas vc eh.. Gaara: GOTICOOOOOOOO Top: tah tah eu sei... Gaara olha pra vc com desprezo: eu sou G-O-T-I-C-O! Top: tah nos sabemos... #--'# tah vlw mesmo e continue acompanhando e mandando review...**

**Paty-kun: vlw pelo elogio! #8D# eh ele realmente tah engraçado de fuinha e a tema ainda nem chegou perto de aprontar ainda... #XD# ah o shika ainda naum sofreu nada comparado a minha outra fic isso eu garanto... Gaara: espero q aki seja diferente e eu n apanhe e... Top: aki vai ser bem pior #A.A# - olhar maligno – Gaara: #T.T# Top: faço sim! Adoro ferrar emos feito o Gaara... Gaara: MEU IRMAO JAH DISSE QUE SOU GOTICO PORR# Top: #8D#**

**- KaoriH: #8D# q bom q vc riu mto! #8D# - autor super feliz – Gaara: patético... Top: aff sai dae... Gaara: mas eh loucura esse autor eh louco e desmiolado... vc devia ver a teoria q ele colocou no meio da outra fic q falava q os pokemon tinham algo haver com a educação brasileira e o bbb e a poluição... Top: e tem mesmo! Gaara: num começa seu louco! Top: #¬¬# tudo bem... Gaara: ainda bem... ah e a fic é To You All... Top: ah o sasori vai ficar feliz! #8D# vai ser possível e continue mandando reviews! #;D#**

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku: ahhh very thanks pelos elogios! #8D# vai continuar sim... serio? Vc num gosta n? Gaara: hunf... Top: tah vendo ce tah falando demais eminho... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: ok vou diminuir sim thanks pela critica construtiva! Amo criticas construtivas! Thanks mesmo e continue acompanhando e mandando reviews!

* * *

**

**Propaganda: **

**Gaara: de novo?**

**Top: eh... bem volto a falar aqui da minha fic To You All, se vcs puderem dêem uma lida nela ok?**

**Gaara: se eles ainda num leram é poq num vão ler! #¬¬#**

**Top: masssssss – cara de choro – ela tem comedia, violência feminina, comedia, ladrão de lingeries, comedia, romance, comedia, aventura, comedia, lutas, comedia, violência feminina, comedia, beijos, comedia, vc como contra-regra oficial...**

**Gaara: nem me lembre disso #¬¬#**

**Top: tem o Suigetsu tbm como contra-regra e a aparição de personagens de outros animes como o Ikki, Hyoga, Edward Elric, Winly Rockbeel, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Souma Ayame, Souma Shigure, Souma Hatori, Hibiki Ryoga, Ukyo, Kichiki Rukia, Hanajima, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e mais alguns q num lembro...**

**Gaara: e tem EU APANHANDO SEMPRE NEH?**

**Top: #8D# isso! E tem o Shika apanhando tbm... tem o jirajira... o naruto... o konohamaru... tem o kakashi...**

**Gaara: n fala do kakashi eh deplorável a part dele...**

**Top: porq?**

**Gaara: ora... ele eh feito de gato e sapato pela anko...**

**Top: n mto diferente do q a Ino faz com vc..**

**Gaara: #¬¬# falei pra num me lembrar disso!**

**Top: foi mal #XD# bem dêem uma olhada pelo menos ok? Tem vários shipers em comum com esse certo? E se puderem mandem review!**

**Gaara: vamo loco com essa fic...  
Top: ok acabou a enrolação... agora o cap...**

**Capitulo 2 – Nakamas Inusitados 1**

Naruto caiu de quatro e de cara no chão. Para uma raposa ele não era nada gracioso.

-_Itai... Maldito Buda... –_ ele falou esfregando a palma da mão no nariz – _e o que devo fazer agora..._

_-N-na-r-ru-to-k-kun? Daí-aijo-jou-bo-boka? _– Hinata gaguejou estendendo a mão que o loiro prontamente aceitou sorridente.

-_Estou ótimo... Aquele maldito... – _ele falou ficando em pé e então olhou para a garota a sua frente - _Ah Hinata... – _o loiro ficou a fitando –_ porque está vermelha? Esta com febre?_

_-N-n-não! – _ela recuou após sentir as duas mãos dele em seu rosto. (Gaara: no rosto? Não se mede a febre com a mão na testa? Top: sim... mas é do Naruto que estamos falando... Gaara: ah eh.. #--'#) enquanto recuava pisou em uma pedra e se desequilibrou, Naruto prontamente a segurou, com uma mão em suas costas e levemente abaixado fazendo os rosto deles ficarem bem próximos. A garota ficou roxa e Naruto sentiu o rosto esquentar um pouco.

-_Eu... Ah... Gomen Hinata... – _o kitsune disse coçando a cabeça sem jeito e virando de costas pra ela com duas conchinhas no rosto.

-_Ah... Não foi nada... – _Hinata falou com um leve sorriso nos lábios e tocando os dois indicadores um no outro repetidamente com o rosto vermelho #celah#

-_Então o que temos que fazer afinal? – _Naruto disse por fim quebrando o silencio.

-_N-não s-sei... Hotoke-sama d-dis-sse p-pa-ra i-ir-m-mos a-t-té a nasce-cen-t-te d-do r-rio a-mare-l-lo_ (nota: o rio amarelo é o grande rio que corta a china ok? É um rio verídico e é um dos cinco maiores rios do mundo Gaara: nossa sua fic também é cultura agora não? Top: neh tas brincando eh...).

_"Não fiquem preocupados meus doces animaizinhos" _– uma voz serena, mas com um toque assustador ecoou dentro da mente de Naruto e Sakura e junto com ela a imagem de um Buda sentado em posição de reflexão.

-_Você também está ouvindo Usagi-chan? – _Naruto falou.

-_H-hai... – _ela respondeu. – _é v-você Hotoke-sama?_

_"Claro que sou eu oras! Vocês não leram o inicio da fic em que o autor dizia que só o Buda poderia falar com vocês? – _Orochimaru perdeu a classe total ao falar com sua voz normal – _bem... Vocês tem que seguir juntos até o primeiro portão... – _ele recuperou a voz serena.

Um homem vestido toscamente com a fantasia de um pokemon bem bizarro apareceu.

_Oe Orochimaru-sama... Posso parar de fazer o cosplay? – _ele falou desanimado"

#--'# Gotas surgiram na cabeça de todos os animais que assistiam a bizarra cena em sua cabeça;

_"Não! – _eles ouviram a voz de Orochimaru – _desde que o Sasuke-kun sumiu estou muito solitário... E não consigo dormir abraçado a você a não ser que você esteja só..._" (CENA CENSURADA DEVIDO A LINGUAJAR E A NARRAÇÃO DO QUE ACONTECE TODA NOITE COM OROCHIMARU E KABUTO... Gaara: ARGHHHH TIRA ISSO DA MINHA MENTE! Top: q foi eu censurei para os leitores não terem pesadelos... Gaara se debatendo: ARGHH! MAS NÓS VIMOSSSSS! AHHH EU QUERO MINHA MÃE!)

_"Orochimaru-sama... O senhor ainda está conectado... – _Kabuto vermelho e com uma gota na cabeça apontou para o local por onde os animais assistiam aquela cena bizarra

_Serio? Oh droga... – _Orochimaru olhou assustado para os dois lados –_ bem esqueçam isso... Vocês tem que vim aqui pra Neverland _(mansão do Michael Jackson)_e..._

_A nascente do Rio Amarelo Orochimaru-sama... Neverland é para as __**outras**__ crianças... –_ Kabuto disse com uma gota ainda maior na cabeça.

_Ah certo... Bem venham seguindo as afluentes do rio que estão próximos a vocês... Caso se encontrem com os outros se unam a eles... Quanto mais melhor pra uma suru... –_ ele pausou e retomou a voz serena –_ er... Para uma super amizade! – _e deu um legalzão – _venham rápido! A festa já seta pronta!_

_Já? – _Kabuto falou surpreso.

CROCK

_Ora seu idiota eu tou mentin..."_ – o sinal foi cortado e os pobres animais ficarão para sempre com aquelas cenas bizarras em sua mente... Pobre coitados... (Gaara: ARGH NEM MUITA TERAPIA RESOLVE ISSO! Top: tabom eminho... Gaara: eu sou GOTICOOOOOOOOO! Top: eu sei foi soh pra vc esqcer as cenas bizarras... bem vamos voltar a fic...).

Naruto e Hinata ainda tinham cara de nojo devido a cena constrangedora que haviam presenciado.

-_Ikisou Hinata-chan! Não chegar lá quando o ramen estiver frio – _Naruto falou puxando a mão de Hinata.

-_N-Na-r-ru-t-to-k-kun... –_ Hinata balbuciou vermelha quando ele pegou em sua mão.

-_Nani? –_ ele se aproximou do rosto dela. E ela desmaiou.

-_Ótimo... Agora vou me atrasar pro meu ramen... – _Naruto disse fazendo beicinho e pegando a coelhinha no colo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Quem é você? – _Sasuke falou esfregando sua asa machucada que Karin havia apertado com o outro braço (nota: imaginem o Sasuke com uma fantasia de falcão ok? Daquelas que os caras usam de galinha pra entregar panfleto... O braço e asa são um só...).

-_Inuzuka Hana yoroshiku –_ uma mulher de cabelos castanho escuros e pernas de cavalo falou (ok... eu disse que eram fantasias toscas... Mas só as dos homens... As das mulheres são fofinhas...).

-_Ah... Eu conheço você... – _Sasuke a olhou melhor – _você já foi lá em casa..._

_-É... Eu ia visitar Itachi-kun algumas vezes... – _ela deu um sorriso doce - _Está machucado? _

_-Não eu... – _Sasuke corou quando a mulher pegou o braço/ asa dele e começou a ver.

-_Hum... Você não vai poder voar... Lamento – _disse com um sorriso gentil – _então vamos andando?_

_-C-claro... –_ ele falou sem jeito (Gaara: porq o emo do sasuke esta sem jeito? Top: ah sei lah acho q poq a Hana passa a imagem de uma boa mãe... Gaara: e? Top: ah ela deve lembrar a mãe dele ou sei lah o q...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Kakashi! – _Jiraya coaxou observando o companheiro ao seu lado.

-_Hum... – _o som foi ouvido por Jiraya da direção de um cachorro agachado.

-_Eu sei que isso foi traumatizante... Até eu ainda me assusto com isso... E olha que já vi um pouco de tudo nesse mundo... Mas temos que ser forte como homens que somos... –_ o sapo bateu o braço direito contra o peito e o estufou.

-_Mas você é um sapo... – _eles ouviram uma voz desdenhosa de trás das arvores.

-_Itachi-kun é você... Oh você fica lindo assim! –_ Jiraya disse com a mão na frente dos dentes ao vizualizar Itachi sem sua capa da Akatsuki. Era uma grande fuinha branca. (nota: é uma fantasia tosca... se estar com dificuldades de imaginar veja a capa da fanfic tem a imagem do Fuinha-chan lá... O link da capa ta no meu perfil daqui do ff . net).

-_Hunf... – _Itachi resmungou cruzando os braços.

-_Continua bem animado não? – _Jiraya zombou e depois virou pra Kakashi –_ vamos Kakashi não vai ficar traumatizado assim o resto da vida ou vai?_

_-HAHAHAHA –_ Kakashi soltou uma grande gargalhada e então o fuinha e o sapo viram que ele estava lendo um livro.

-_KAKASHI! – _Jiraya gritou dando um pedala robinho nele.

-_Ah Gomen... É que havia... Hum... Ah sim! –_ ele deu um murrinho na outra mão após ficar um tempo pensativo – _Havia sete anõezinhos e uma linda donzela que comeu uma maçã envenenada e eu tive que..._

CROCK DUPLO

-_Não me venha com contos de fadas! – _Jiraya falou – _nem com desculpas esfarrapadas! Eu as inventei junto com o Sarutobi-sensei!_

_-Ridiculo! Eram nove anõezinhos! E todos usavam capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas! – _Itachi disse irritado. (Gaara: Ahn? Top: ah eh q tem uma fic em que ao akatsuki são os anões #XD# Gaara: #--'#).

-_Então Kakashi... – _Jiraya disse quando eles se acalmaram.

_-Nani? – _o inu falou entediado.

-_Que tal irmos numa casa noturna? – _com um olhar pevertido (Gaara: #O.O# Top: que foi? Gaara: é o mesmo olhar! Top? Gaara: o seu olhar! – apontando o dedo na cara do autor – é o mesmo do jirajira! SEU HENTAI!! Top: #¬¬³# - CROCK – por falar besteiras... deixa eu continuar minha fic...).

-_Hum... Aceito – _Kakashi fechou o livro e os dois saíram andando felizes rumo ao pôr-do-sol...

(Gaara: e já é fim de tarde?).

ESTIBAM

Itachi deu uma voadora no outdoor do pôr-do-sol que Jiraya e Kakashi dirigiam. (Top: isso responde sua pergunta...).

-_Vocês não ouviram o purpurina?_

_-HEY! PURPURINA NÃO! Biba tudo bem... Até aceito Orojackson, mas purpurina... Assim o Sasuke-kun vai ficar com medo de min –_ Orochimaru apareceu entre os abustos.

#O.O'# Todos

-_Er... Tenho que ir... E não esqueçam... – _ele parou e entoou a voz serena – _Tudo o que quiserem... – _e sua voz ficou fazendo eco enquanto ele desaparecia com um brilho muito grande (Gaara: LOL Top: ele eh buda esqueceu? Gaara: ah certo...).

-_Você ouviu o que ele disse? – _o sapo pulava ao lado de um cachorro – _ele disse TUDO QUE TEMOS DIREITO! Ou seja..._

_-MULHERES! – _o cão ao seu lado latiu e os dois apertaram o passo...

-_Ei esperem por min! – _o fuinha saiu correndo atrás dos dois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Hum... – _o texugo falou olhando ao redor e ao ver que não havia ninguém ele se encostou numa pedra – _sem porca, onça ou raposa pra me importunar... Acho que tirei a sorte grande... Aonde que vou pra aquela porcaria de festa daquele Buda bizarro..._

Gaara falou para si mesmo e depois sorriu ao ouvir o eco da sua voz, realmente estava em lugar deserto. Ele esbanjou um grande sorriso como nunca tinha esbanjado na vida e relaxou ali fechando os olhos calmamente.

-_AONDE VAI SUA NOJENTA? – _ele ouviu a ultima voz que queria ouvir.

-_Não te interessa buta-chan! – _agora ouviu um silvo de cobra a cerca de trinta metros dele. Droga era bom demais pra ser verdade que aquele maldito autor filho de uma... (Top: HEY! Gaara: malz me empolguei). Então o pequeno emo-texugo (Gaara: vá se fud#r! #¬¬# Top: #xD# ok ele é gótico gente...). Então o pequeno texugo saiu correndo o mais depressa que podia. Para longe daquelas vozes.

-_Ela está indo atrás do Sasuke-kun – _a voz irritante de uma ratinha foi ouvida.

-_E vou ser a primeira com certeza e assim o Hotake-sama terá que conceder meu desejo primeiro! – _Karin deu um sorrisão.

-_Vai sonhando eu que vou... – _Sakura falou irritada. Ino passou na frente das duas fingindo ignorá-las e fazendo cara de sonhadora.

-_Quando chegar lá vou ter o Sasuke-kun para min... – _Ino recitou feliz.

-_Se eu chegar lá primeiro eu vou ganhar o Sasuke-kun! –_ Karin gritou para uma porca atrás de si.

-_Só nos seus sonhos Sasuke-kun será meu! –_ uma ratinha de cabelos róseos passou na frente das outras duas que brigavam entre si.

Ótimo agora elas vão acelerar o passo por causa daquele emo... Droga porque esse amendoim é tão pesado? (Top: isso é um amendoim? #O.O# Gaara: e o q vc achou q era? Top: sei lah achei q vc levasse areia ai dentro... Gaara: tah louco que vou sair carregando areia por aí... Tem areia em todo lugar.. Menos no meio do oceano e um pouquinho de areia num ia ser útil no meio do oceano ne verdade? Top: eh tem razão... mas então porq vc carrega um amendoim gigante? Gaara: ora eu sou um guaxinim afinal de contas! Adoro amendoim! #XD# Top: #¬¬# ta explicado... mas não esqça nessa fic você é um texugo! Gaara: tah tah... tanto faz...).

-_Sai da frente porca – _Karin deu um empurrão de corpo em Ino fazendo ela se desequilibrar e cair em cima de um texugo com um amendoim gigante. (Gaara: não ela não! Top: jah era #8D#).

-_SUA NOJENTA! – _Ino gritou bem do lado do ouvido de Gaara.

-_MAS SORTE DA PROXIMA VEZ! – _Karin já estava bem a frente e atrás de Sakura.

-_Não grite mulher!_

_-CALE A BOCA SEU GUAXINIM NOJENTO! –_ Ino começou a sacudir ele segurando a gola da roupa dele

-_EU SOU UM TEXUGO! _(isso aí Gaara TEXUGO!). _– _Gaara gritou tirando as mãos dela da roupa dele e as segurando

-_É A MESMA COISA! – _ela tentou largar as mãos e quando as puxou com força caiu sentada – _ITAI!_

Ela colocou as duas mãos na bunda e Gaara a ficou olhando assustado achando que a havia machucado.

-_AHHHHHHH – _ela deu um grito absurdamente alto.

-_PORQUE GRITAS MULHER! – _Gaara devolveu no mesmo tom.

-_Meu rabo... #_T.T# _Ele está em forma de mola! – _Ino disse desesperada.

-_E..._

_-CULPA SUA!_

BAM! BAM! BAM! – e ela começou a esmurra-lo na cara e assim sabemos como o rabo dos porcos ficou em forma de mola (LOL Gaara: ODIEI Top: vc odeia tudo é emo.. Gaara: num vou nem responder #¬¬#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ah droga... Mas porque eu tinha que aceitar participar dessa fic? – _Shizune comentou para si mesma sacudindo a poeira de si.

-_Porque o cachê é bom? – _ela ouviu uma voz masculina vindo do riu.

Um garoto de cabelos brancos, dentes de tubarão e com uma grande barbatana de tubarão branco saindo de suas costas.

-_É... – _Shizune recuou amedrontada.

-_Não tenha medo... É só para essa fic mesmo... _– Suigetsu deu de ombros – _hey! Você tem comida aí? Ou uma limonada?_

_-Ah... Não Gomen... –_ ela recuou mais ainda ao olhar para o chão e vê que era uma galinha.

-_Não se preocupe... – _Suigetsu disse em meio a uma gargalhada –_ prometo não te comer – _e levantou a palma da mão direita.

-_Certo... – _Shizune coçou o braço.

-_Sabe onde eu poderia arranjar comida? – _Suigetsu pareceu triste.

_-Na festa do Hotoke-sama? – _Shizune disse obviamente.

-_Ah eh! – _Suigetsu ficou feliz instantaneamente (Gaara: mas q baka... Top: neeh). – _então vamos logo!_

_-Claro..._

Os dois saíram caminhando ao lado do rio até ouvirem o barulho de um estomago roncando.

-_Oe você realmente não tem comida aí? Ou uma limonada? – _Suigetsu disse segurando o estomago com as mãos.

-_Não... Mas eles tem – _e ela apontou para a placa Bob's que apareceu do nada na frente deles (Gaara: LOL! PAROU! Top: q foi? Porq tah gritando? Gaara: NOS NÃO ESTAMOS NOS PRIMORDIOS DA HUMANIDADE? COMO PODE TER UMA BOB'S ALI? Top: hora eles estão expandindo #--'# Gaara: #¬¬# Top: bem posso continuar? Gaara: só se comprar um Big Bob pra min... Top: te dana... Compra você...).

-_BOB'S! - _#\o/# Suigetsu levou os braços ao céu e saiu correndo para dentro da loja seguido por Shizune. – _eu quero dois trios big bob's e é pra ontem!_

A atendente sorriu e em dois minutos ela entregou para ele que foi sentar na mesa que Shizune já ocupara com uma gota na cabeça. O tubarão comeu tudo rapidamente e suspirou satisfeito.

-_Agora a melhor parte... –_ disse se levantando.

-_Qual? – _Shizune perguntou vendo ele ir até a atendente.

-_Oi... Me dá um ovomaltine sim? – _Suigetsu disse parando na Bob's – _vai querer alguma coisa?_

_-Um sundae, onegai... – _Shizune disse com um sorriso tímido.

**N/A: Yo minna... thanks mesmo pelos reviews, e peço aos leitores que estão lendo a fic e não mandando reviews q manifestem sua existência ok?**

**Gaara: mas se eles num quiserem?**

**Top: é por isso q tou pedindo Dããã**

**Gaara: #¬¬# não mandem review pra esse baka sim?**

**Top: HEY! Tava brincando gaarinha... pede pra eles mandarem review vai...**

**Gaara virando rosto e cruzando os braços: Hunf!**

**Top: ao te dou até um pedaço do meu big bob...**

**Gaara depois de dar uma enorme mordida: Mandem review pessoal (y)**

**Top: #T.T# vc comeu mto...**


	4. Nakamas Inusitados 2

**Resumo: ****E se os personagens de Naruto fossem animais? E se só doze deles conseguiram chegar a tempo da festa do grande Buda? Não perca essa corrida insana em que os mais variados animais são os personagens de Naruto numa corrida insana para chegar à festa do grande Buda... Vários Casais!**

**Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, ItaHana, KimiTayu, JiraTsu, IruShizu, SuigeKarin, KonoHanabi...**

**Legendas:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra.

[Entre colchetes - fala do Inner, mas usado na Sakura.

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

Top: fala do autor

Gaara: fala do Gaara.

**Significados:**

**ESTIBAM - Voadora**

**BAM – murro na cara.**

**CROCK – cascudo.**

**ROONC – barulho de alguém roncando.**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku: ah sim mto construtiva #8D# vou me empenhar mais nos comentários objetivos e naum fica enrolando... Gaara: mas isso eh impossível pra vc... Top: sai sai num eh nada.. eh acho q se chama hinata das neves ou algo do tipo... ah eh perfeita essa musica to you all, eu amo demais tbm... n tenha pena do Gaara... Gaara: porq n? Top: ora porq vc eh emo.. Gaara: SOU... Top: e lah vamos nos de novo... #XD#**

**Danipj: nháá vc por aqui... q feliz! Gaara: eh por minha causa... Top: eh demais... Bem qm num ia qrer uma bobs no colégio? Nossa como naum tem cantina? #o.o# Gaara: ainda acho q eh por minha causa... Top: tah chega... neh? Ainda vamos descobrir muitas coisas sobre as características dos animais e uma envolve o Gaara! Gaara: HEY! Top: vai ser uma das melhores eu garanto! Gaara: porq eu tenho um mal presentimento contra isso? Top: #8D#**

**Hyuuga Florine: porq a shizune tah no bem bom lah na bobs... Gaara: EU ME DEMITO #\o/# Top: nem pode... – mostra uma gravação numa fita – Gaara: mas isso soh vale pra outra fic... (pra entender melhor leia minha outra fic onde o Gaara tbm eh contra-regra Gaara: qrendo fazer propaganda a pulso mesmo hein? Top: #XD#) Top: a fita diz: trabalhar na fic! Naum especifica ql então senta o bumbum ai e num reclama mto naum... Gaara: Hunf... Top: assim eh q eh bom... Gaara: bem eu num posso te bater mass... as leitoras podem neh? Top: sim mas o q qr dizer com isso? Gaara cochicha pra Florine: bate nele por min sim? Top: o q esta falando ai? Gaara: nada... #8D#**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: EBAAAA... ****MAS UMA LEITORA #\o/# Gaara: n seja escandaloso #¬¬# Top: deixa eu ser feliz #¬¬# Gaara: pode ser feliz, mas num precisa ser ridiculo Top: vai tomar no ... sorry aih... bem acompanhe por favor e mande reviews.. #8D#**

**Prisma159: ahh antes de eu começar a responder o review... uma duvida q sempre tive... porq prisma? E porq 159? Entendo q isso eh um progressão aritmética com razão quatro mais... LOL daonde veio isso? Gaara: para de enrolar e responde logo o review... Top: ah eh... bem vamos lah... o tamanho médio desse eh entre 5 e 6 paginas no word jah q ainda naum tenho todas as idéias organizadas aih demora mais um pouco para escrever q TYA(To You All) ou seja, eu paro em 5 ou 6 q eh a metade da outra jah q levo o dobro do tempo pra escrever q TYA para poder ficar atualizando rápido... ahhh soh tenho paciência poq eh a Hina-chan! Ela eh mto kawai! #X3# hyuhhsuhsuihusi eu tbm fico com medo, mas sei lah num resisto a escrever essas besteiras... Gaara: soh essas? Top: quieto aih q ngm te chamou! Voltando... ah acho q o itachi num se importa mto com a opinião do sasuke... Gaara: porq? Top: ora porq ele eh emo lógico! Gaara: #¬¬# Top: se doeu foi? Gaara: começa n... Top: tah... enfim... ah eh bom mesmo confesso q eu nem pensei nisso, eu coloquei ele nos arbustos como se ele tivesse pasando por ali casualmente.. #X3# ah essa cena eu me inspirei realmente em vc! Gaara: #¬¬³³³# Top: e ela vai ser bem importante garanto Gaara: #¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬# review#2: serio? Ah nem pensei nisso qndo escrevi estou meio inocente ultimamente... Gaara: q mentira deslavada! Top: eh verdade! Gaara: seei Top: #..# enfim... tbm acho... na verdade espero q sim... n fiq traumatizada por favor... Gaara: a culpa sua.. Top: num enche gauxinim...**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: UEBAAA! VC AKI! Tou feliz! Trailer ficou legal neh? Eh bem insana!! Review#2: q bom... #;D# ah eh a bobs tah gerando hein? Ah eu sou traumatizado com isso... Vi ontem o negoço do pokerap lah e fiquei fulo da vida com isso... mas enfim... sou? Bem num posso garantir nada... acompanhe mesmo!**

**s2Aninhocas2: ahhhhhh vc viu? O Itachi e o Kimimaro são os mais engraçados com certeza... Ele de branco... adorei essa fanart #;D# ahh o gaara deu uma mordida mto grande... Gaara: vc me ofereceu... Top: mas num ofereci tanto... enfim... acho q sim o shika sempre se ferra... Gaara: novidade... **

**Uchiha-Ron: shusihsuhsshu (risada) eu tbm... mas sei lah eu surtei q avacalhei com a fic.. #XD# Gaara: e com minha vida... Top: eh com isso tbm... ah sei lah catando frutinhas? #8D# sei lah alguma empresa louca o colocou ali... #u.u# **

**Loli.Potter: ah eu prefiro naum responder isso, mas se vc acha... Gaara: ela tem distúrbio... Top: tuh vai apanhar... Enfim... Em breve ele vai topar com ela prometo... eh superamos... #O.O# Gaara: soh da mente poluída por aki... Top: eh vero...**

**Miseno-san: hsuihusuhshui... a fiq tranqüilo minhas idéias sempre são doidas isso eu garanto! #;D# ah eh... eh porq estou postando o maximo q posso nas férias... então jah são 22caps, mas se tiver com tempo dê uma lida sim... Gaara: n serio pare de fazer propaganda... Top: ok ainda vai ter o espaço de propaganda... Ah mais aih eh q tah o non-sense... eu pensei "vou fazer uma fic insana sobre o zodíaco chinês... mas eu preciso de um Buda... Quem seria um buda insano? OROJACKSON" foi instantâneo, se eu tivesse fazendo uma fic mais seria colocaria algm mais zen com certeza... husihusih a parte do pokemon eh legal neh? Ah eu penso nisso tbm... Gaara: EH ME DEMITE Top: naum... Bem eu traria a Hina-chan com todo o prazer pra ser minha contra-regra, mas ia ser cansativo escrever ela gaguejando, qnto a Tenten n penso em parts muito boas com ela por aki, ou em bom comentários... Penso em trazer a Tayuya, mas eu jah tentei na minha outra fic e n gostei mto do resultado, vou pensar sim em uma boa personagem FEMININA pra ser contra-regra, mas o Gaara fica... ateh porq gosto de comentários emos... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: realmente estou cansado de ver contra-regras masculinos, mas bem fazer o q? Eles são engraçados... Ah com certeza NaruHina e ShikaTema eh serao um dos três principais, mas estou pensando em fazer seis principais, onde três tem um credito maior, e os três seriam GaaIno, ShikaTema e NaruHina, os outros três: KimiTayu, NejiTen e SasuSaku... ok vah lah...**

**Phblood: ahh vlw... vlw mesmo pelo apoio, naum vou desistir delas naum! Gaara: n? Esse cara eh sádico e nojento... Top: naum exagera... Gaara: deixa meu amendoin em paz...#n.n#**

**Jaque Weasley: ah sei lah... do nada deu a idéia de colocar ele junto com a Hana... Ah eh... – coçando a cabeça – seriam sim, mas sei lah eu acabei fazendo trios e duplas q tornaram quartetos ou quintetos... ah sei lah essa fic eh louca... Gaara: correção vc eh louco! Top: isso tbm, mas naum vem ao caso... Gaara: ce tah louca?!? NAUM INCENTIVE A INSANIDADE DELE – cutucando a cabeça do autor com o dedo – Top: menos ok? Bem... São boas idéias... Gaara: #T.T# pra q mais insanidade... Top: tô... .Gaara pega a caixinha: q eh isso? Top: lápis de olho pra emos... #XD# Presente da Jaque... Gaara: EU SOU GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTICOOOOOOOO!! Top: #--'# jah sei...**

**Propaganda: **

**Gaara: ah naum! num güento mais vc falando da sua outra fic de naruto chamada To You All b****aseada na segunda ending de Naruto Shippuuden por isso é um Universo Aleternativo, assim como o clipe da ending em que o Naruto voltou depois de um ano com Jiraya, mas o que ele não sabia é que Sasuke já estava de volta; Kakashi tenta de todos os jeitos possiveis escapar das garras de Anko, Sakura está confusa sobre seus sentimentos sobre Naruto e Sasuke, um garoto com nome de bolinho de arroz quer vingança por ter sido humilhado por Naruto, Hinata decide se declarar para o loiro, Kiba se apaixona por uma garota meio gata, eu, depois de ser sequestrado pela Akatsuki sou mandado para Konoha e tenho que ficar na casa da louca lunática da Ino até que eu me recupere, Jiraya é um ladrão de lingeries, Hanabi odeia as indecencias de Konohamaru e muito mais loucuras insanas q eu odeio... e q os casais são revelados ao decorrer da fic e eu e o Suigetsu somos os contra-regras, e ainda tem aparições especiais de personagens de outros animes, pedidos pelos leitores no decorrer da fic...**

**Top: #O.O# eu soh ia dizer pra eles olharem minha fic de HP chamada Lembranças no Natal se eles gostarem de Harry Potter...**

**Gaara: #¬¬# naum por favor...**

**Top: ok... vamos a o cap então... #o.o#**

**Capitulo 3 – Nakamas Inusitados 2**

-_Não serio... Porque você está parada aí? – _Neji falou olhando para uma linda e sexy panda que mastigava um pedaço de bambu (Top: posso falar isso né? Gaara: acho que sim... Top: então tah ela eh sexy mesmo #8D# Gaara: #--'#).

-_Ah Neji-kun... – _ela fez biquinho – _estou comendo bambu..._ (Top: mentes poluidas... não se empolguem sim?).

-_Eu percebi! –_ o leão falou vermelho – _mas o que eu quero saber é porque não estamos indo logo na direção da droga da nascente desse rio..._

_-Porque estou comendo bambu? –_ a panda repetiu com um sorriso fofo que fez o pomposo leão se desequilibrar corado e cair no chão – _Neji-kun porque você está sentado no chão?_

Neji corou furiosamente e se levantou acanhado.

-_Ora eu... Vamos logo! –_ ele falou sem jeito. Tenten se levantou ainda com aquele sorriso doce e se postou ao lado dele.

-_Mas porque está com pressa Neji-kun? –_ disse bem perto do ouvido dele fazendo-o pular para o lado corado.

-_Não fale perto do meu ouvido! –_ o leão falou muito corado fazendo a panda sorrir divertida –_ ora eu sou o leão! O rei das selvas! Preciso ser o primeiro a fazer parte desse tal calendário ridículo, afinal o leão sempre é o primeiro e..._

_-Você fica tão kawaii quando esta pomposo... – _a panda segurou a bochecha do felino que corou mais ainda e interrompeu seu discurso – _vamos logo pomposo-kun..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Droga eu tou com fome – _um macaco dizia desanimado com as mãos em seu estomago ao lado de uma gatinha emburrada.

-_Então vá pra casa comer e desista disso! Quanto menos melhor! – _Hanabi ralhou com ele.

-_Ora, mas se eu for quem vai te fazer companhia? –_ disse com um sorriso malicioso.

BAM

-_Meu ego... – _ela falou depois de desferir um murro na cara dele fazendo-o cair nocauteado. (Gaara: o q essa garota tem? Top: sei lah... hormônios? Gaara: #¬¬# naum serio... ela faz a temari parecer uma garota stressada... Top: e num eh isso q ela eh naum? Gaara olha pra Top horrorizado: CÊ TA LOUCO? ELA EH UMA ASSASSINATA PSICOPATA SADICA EM POTENCIAL! Top: #--'# não precisa exagerar neh? Gaara: então porq vc num vira iramo dela? ... Top: err... vamo voltar pra fic? #8D# Gaara: covarde... #¬¬# e ei... vc num respondeu minha pergunta! Top: ah sei lah porq eu saberia responder? Gaara: vai ver porq VOCE eh o AUTOR dessa joça! Top: prefiro q chame de budega.. #XD# e sim... ah deixa eu pensar – coloca a mão no queixo e fecha os olhos com cara de um intelectual – Gaara: eh pra hj? Top: ah devem ser os hormônios... Gaara: ótima resposta... #¬¬# Top: #8D#).

-_Konohamaru! –_ um golfinho amparou a queda que o garoto macaco ia levar ao cair dos galhos onde ele e a gata estavam – _Hanabi você não pode sair dando murros assim no Konohamaru!_

_-E porque não? – _ela desdenhou.

-_Porque isso é errado... –_ Iruka falou confuso.

-_Mas a Anko-san bate no Kakashi-san a todo o momento..._ – Hanabi disse pensativa. (Gaara: não se esqueça q a Ino me bate o tempo todo... E q a Temari bate o tempo todo no Shika... Ah e q o shika tbm apanha o tempo todo da Tayuya... E n esqça do naruto q apanha da sakura e do suigetsu q eh cruelmente espancado pela karin e... Top: Ta bom neh? Gaara: ora... mas eh verdade... ah esqci do jiraya q apanha da tsunade e de todas as outras mulheres e claro o shika q apanha da temari e da tayuya juntas! Top: acabou? Gaara: sim...).

-_Ah... Isso... Não vem ao caso! –_ Iruka disse sem conseguir pensar em uma boa resposta.

-_Ora e porque não? Os casos são iguais! –_ a neko cruzou os braços.e assoprou os cabelos que teimavam em cair em seus olhos.

-_Er... Bem... A Anko-san tem um motivo..._

_-Que seria... – _Hanabi curiosa olhou o sensei que corou.

-_Não acho apropriado uma garotinha de dez anos..._

_-Kakashi-san ruleia _#\o/# - Konohamaru falou acordando.

ESTIBAM

-_HANABI! – _Iruka correu para acudir o pupilo que voou longe com a voadora dela.

-_Mas eu tive um motivo Iruka-sensei! –_ Hanabi disse seria.

-_Que seria?_

_-Ele é um baka-saru-hentai... – _ela deu de ombros.

-_Bom motivo... – _Iruka sussurrou para si mesmo e pegando Konohamaru no colo –_ Hey onde pensa que vai mocinha?_

_-Vou vencer essa birosca! – _Hanabi subiu novamente em um galho.

-_E pra que uma garota... Gatinha de dez anos iria querer ganhar essa corrida? – _Iruka foi até seu lado.

-_Honra... – _ela olhou para frente vendo o rio fazer uma curva e que o caminho mais rápido seria cortar caminho pela floresta.

-_Honra? – _o golfinho repetiu serio.

-_Eu vou honrar o nome Hyuuga! – _uma gatinha saltou para outro galho.

-_É assim que se diz Hanabi-chan! –_ Iruka falou ao lado dela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Droga onde eu me meti? –_ uma onça bem sexy de cabelos loiros e olhos bem fortes e de cor verde musgo falou sacudindo a poeira da sua roupa.

-_Numa corrida insana onde o premio provavelmente é mais insano ainda – _ela ouviu uma voz calma e indiferente atrás de si. Se virou e viu um garoto que parecia com godizilla.

-_Ah não te vi aí... Você é? –_ Temari falou sem tato, afinal não estava nem aí pras boas maneiras.

-_Kaguya Kimimaro yoroshiku – _ele fez uma pequena reverencia e continuou sentado em sua pedra olhando para um penhasco em que um rio corria lá embaixo.

-_Sabaku no Temari e o que esta fazendo parado aí? –_ ela ralhou com ele sem se importar com a sobrancelha erguida dele após escutar ela sendo grossa – _vamos logo temos que achar aquele vea... Cervo preguiçoso o quanto antes ou ele vai desistir dessa corrida..._

_-Estou olhando o rio... E ah se ele estiver com a Tayuya não se preocupe... –_ Kimimaro disse calmamente.

-_Não tou nem aí pra essa tal de Tayuya vamos logo seu baka – _Temari o puxou.

-_Esta com pressa de ver seu namorado? – _Kimimaro puxou seu braço e fez a garota o largar – _então pra onde quer ir?_

_-Lógico que é pra porcaria da nascente desse rio idiota – _a garota falou começando a se irritar de verdade com a serenidade daquele garoto lagarto.

-_Então o está indo para o lado errado... –_ Kimimaro voltou a se sentar.

-_Do que está falando nós só precisamos ir contra a corrente não?_

_-Normalmente sim... Mas nós não estamos em um afluente ainda..._

_-Do que está falando?_

_-Que esse rio aqui não é o rio amarelo e se formos contra a corrente estaremos indo no caminho contrario –_ ele desviou seus olhos para o rio – _se seguirmos por ele chegaremos ao rio amarelo e daí sim teremos que ir contra a corrente..._

_-Como você sabe de tudo isso?_

_-Ora sou um lagarto não? Não faço muita coisa alem de observar – _Kimimaro andou novamente até a beira do rio. – _Ikisou..._

_-Você esta doido de pular aí eu... – _e Kimimaro a empurrou penhasco abaixo (Gaara: coitado dele... Top: #O.O# num era pra ela ser a coitada? Gaara: qm a Temari? Top: eh! A Temari! Gaara: não... coitado do cara de lagarto aih mesmo... Top:? Gaara: como algm poderia chamar Temari de coitada? Top: ora ela foi chocada de um penhasco contra um rio... Gaara: por isso mesmo estou com pena do cara... Top: explique sim... Gaara: ele vai apanhar bastante... ñ qro ta perto qndo isso ocorrer... Top: #o.o# ah tah... Gaara: #--'# lento...).

E Kimimaro pulou no rio logo em seguida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então Kabuto-chan como estão os meus queridos animaizinhos? – _Orochimaru voltou a sala de meditação que estava cheia de incenso e onde havia uma bacia d'água onde se podia ver imagem de animais correndo.

-_Ah... Quem está na frente até agora é o raposo e a coelhinha-chan – _Kabuto falou ajeitando os oclinhos – _orochimaru-sama posso tirar essa roupa ridícula?_

_-Não! Só quando você evoluir para um Kabutops! _(Gaara: #O.O# q coisa bizarra eh essa como eh q ele vai evoluir droga? Top: ora com mto treinamento ele aumenta de level e aih... Gaara: num eh isso que tou falando #¬¬# Top: ah eh! Esqci disso... O kabuto só evolui com a troca né? #8D# Gaara: PARA DE FALAR ASNEIRAS! #¬¬# QUE PORCARIA É ESSA DE EVOLUÇÃO ELE NEM É UM POKEMON! #¬¬# Top: não? Mas tem aki na pokedex q ele eh e... – Gaara totalmente vermelho começa a espancar o autor – Top cheio de ataduras: ce tah fud#do qndo chegar sua part... Gaara: #¬¬# tou nem aih... agora continua essa budega... Top: cê vai ver... vou pagar em dobro #ù.ú#)

-_Orochimaru-sama... Estou falando sério... –_ Kabuto disse com uma gota na cabeça.

-_E eu também... Afinal como aquele baka-kitsune está na frente? –_ o Buda viu um garoto raposa carregando no colo uma coelhinha desacordada – _eu não quero bakas no meu calendário..._

_-Mas então porque fez essa corrida?_

_-Pro Sasuke-kun vir correndo para min _#8D#

#¬¬'# Kabuto

-_E também porque sou legal... –_ Orochimaru completou – _bem tanto faz... Vou mandar os outros pra atrapalharem... – _e ele apertou um botãozinho vermelho –_ atenção animais figurantes que não foram contratados pra participar da corrida... _(Gaara: porq cada vez mais essa fic tah ficando mais louca, insana e ricicula? Top: aff ce ta mto EMO HOJE VIU? Ta ate parecendo o Sasuke... Gaara: FDP EU JAH DISSE Q SOU GOTICO! Top: e desde qndo gótico faz tatuagem de amor na testa e eh um texugo fru-fru? Gaara: #..# SOU GOTICO SEU NOJENTO! Top: eh demaissss bem vou voltar pra fic...). –_ vão para os seus locais que o autor dessa joça _(BUDEGA! É budega sim?)_ dessa budega definiu... Ah e se encontrarem o Sasuke-kun não toquem nele!_

E vários vultos puderam ser vistos saindo da casa de Buda, mas não dava pra distinguir seus rostos ou suas formas.

-_Orochimaru-sama isso ta certo? – _Kabuto falou com uma gota na cabeça.

-_Ora eu num posso deixar ele atacarem o meu Sasuke-kun..._

_-Não sobre isso sobre..._

_-OH! Alguém ultrapassou o kitsune... E ele está... Voando? Mas não é o Sasuke-kun... _#T.T# - Orochimaru ignorou os comentários de Kabuto voltando a olhar a bacia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Onde estou? E o mais importante CADÊ O KIMIMARO-KUN? –_ uma garota-bufala bem kawaii e sexy falou olhando ao redor.

-_Não grite sua louca... – _um cervo de barbicha falou se virando e se acomodando melhor no capim para poder tirar um cochilo e ele rapidamente conseguiu isso.

ESTIBAM

O pequeno e infeliz cervo voou alguns metros para longe com a voadora dela e continuou deitado no chão, mas totalmente desperto assustado e irritado.

-_ESTA LOUCA MULHER?!?_

_-QUIETO! – _e ele se calou na mesma hora – _Agora vamos... Preciso encontra o meu Kimimaro-kun o mais rápido possível e... –_ ela falava com as mãos juntas e um sorriso feliz no rosto.

-ROONC – Shikamaru caíra no sono.

ESTIBAM

-_PORQUE ESTÁ DORMINDO SEU BAKA? – _Tayuya agora segurava as roupas do cervo irritada – _quanto mais eu demorar aqui com você mais tempo fico longe do Kimimaro-kun!_

_-Porque eu não posso dormir? – _Shikamaru choramingou sendo arremessado uns quinhentos metros para frente.

_-PORQUE NÃO! – _gritou ela correndo na direção dele e pulando.

ESTIBAM – ela acertou uma voadora no corpo dele em pleno ar e o fez voar mais ainda pra frente só que agora com uma dor horrível nas costas.

(Gaara: sabe... Top: que eh emo? #¬¬# Gaara inspira e expira três vezes e ignora o ultimo comentário: porq vc não manera com o Shika? Top: num fiz nada... Gaara: naum serio... Tipo ele jah tem q agüentar a minha irmã e vc ainda coloca ele com essa louca ai... Top: aff a culpa num foi minha e eh melhor vc se calar ou vc vai ficar no grupo dela... Gaara: não! Nossa o Shikamaru ainda agüenta apanhar mais um pouco n? Top: #--'#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_E então Sasuke-kun não?_

_-Hai! –_ Sasuke respondeu corado.

-_Você... Porque está participando disso? Parece ser o tipo de garoto que odeia coisas assim... – _Hana disse com um sorriso gentil fazendo ele ficar sem jeito.

-_Vingança... –_ ele disse de cabeça baixa.

-_Oh... Vingança?_

_-É vingança – _o falcão disse serio.

-_Que legal! –_ Hana deu um sorriso feliz pra ele – _continue assim! – _e deu um legal pra ele.

#O.O# Sasuke

-_Algo errado com meu cabelo? – _Hana remexeu no cabelo.

-_Não... É só que... Achei que você fosse me repreende e dizer que vingança é uma coisa banal e que no final só vai sobrar o vazio e o ódio inextinguível isso claro se eu conseguir cumprir minha vingança e... –_ ele parou pra tomar fôlego e se assustou com o olhar doce dela.

-_Ah contanto que você esteja feliz com isso... Bem vamos ou não chegaremos a tempo de ver o Itachi-kun se engasgando com os dangos... –_ a Uma (se ler U- MA, e quer dizer cavalo...) disse caminhando ao lado do rio muito sorridente.

Eu penso se ela sabe que minha vingança é contra o nee-san... Nossa ela é bem aluada... Dá certinho com o psicopata nojento do meu nee-san... Mas ela é legal... Ponto pro nee-san... Droga porque estou vestido tão ridículo assim? As pessoas vão achar que eu sou tão emo que decidi me revoltar contra o mundo e mostrar que os falcões também são emos e... Sasuke pensava com a mão no queixo.

E então aconteceu algo muito bizarro. Uma ratinha de cabelos rosas caiu por cima dele o agarrando pelo pescoço.

-_SAIA DE PERTO DO SASUKE-KUN SUA TESTUDA! – _Karin falou muito irritada.

-_Nem saio sua vadia! Sasuke-kun é meu – _Sakura mostrou a língua para a ruiva e apertou mais ainda o abraço contra o pescoço do garoto que ficou roxo.

-_NÃO É NADA! – _Karin tentou se aproximar, mas Sakura pulou pra longe.

-_É sim néé Sasuke-kun? – _Sakura falou feliz olhando para o garoto que tinhas as mãos tentando livrar o pescoço do braço dela e estava roxo.

-_Oh! Que divertido... Sasuke-kun têm amigas tão gentis – _Hana sorriu.

-_SASUKE-KUN – _Sakura começou a sacudi-lo o que não ajudou a fazê-lo recuperar o ar nos pulmões.

-_Sua rata demoníaca! SASUKE-KUN FALE COM SUA KARIN! –_ a cobra começou a esmurrá-lo.

-_Eu vou salvar o Sasuke-kun! –_ e Sakura também começou a esmurra-lo.

-_Oro... Assim vocês vão matar o Sasuke-kun... Que divertido – _Hana falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha (Gaara: LOL ela é assustadora! Top: q nada ela só é feliz... Gaara: assustadora...).

**N/A: YO MINNA! Fim de mais um cap...**

**Gaara: graças a alá...**

**Top: deixe suas rezas pra depois... Bem espero q estejam gostando e sim continuem a mandar reviews sim?**

**Gaara: como se eles deixassem de mandar...**

**Top: vê se me ajuda aqui!**

**Gaara: certo certo... Bem minna por favor mandem review pra esse autor idiota, ridículo...**

**CROCK**

**Gaara: doeu!**

**Top: era pra doer seu nojentinho emo!**

**Gaara: #¬¬#**

**Top imitando a voz do Gaara: ahhhhh eu sou gótico!**

**Gaara: e sou mesmo!**

**Top: eh emo isso sim... bem vamos parar por aqui q tou cansado... bem mandem review ok minna? Por favor.. Os reviews me ajudam a escrever mais rápido e é bom q eu sei da opinião de vcs de como a fic esta...**

**Gaara: eh esculhambem esse nojento...**

**Top: aff q emo chato... Ah e sim aos leitores q naum mandam review... POR FAVOR MANDEM REVIEW pelo menos uma vez e manifestem sua existência... Eh isso ateh mais minna!**


	5. Tudo Acontece na Bob’s

**Credito: a Prisma159, hoje é o niver dela! #8D# parabéns e muitas felicidades!**

**Resumo: ****E se os personagens de Naruto fossem animais? E se só doze deles conseguiram chegar a tempo da festa do grande Buda? Não perca essa corrida insana em que os mais variados animais são os personagens de Naruto numa corrida insana para chegar à festa do grande Buda... Vários Casais!**

**Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, ItaHana, KimiTayu, JiraTsu, IruShizu, SuigeKarin, KonoHanabi...**

**Legendas:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra.

[Entre colchetes - fala do Inner, mas usado na Sakura.

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

Top: fala do autor

Gaara: fala do Gaara.

**Significados:**

**ESTIBAM - Voadora**

**BAM – murro na cara.**

**CROCK – cascudo.**

**ROONC – barulho de alguém roncando.**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Prisma159: PARABENS!!! Ah jah dei um parabéns melhor na outra fic por isso num vou ficar enrolando aqui certo? Credito lah em cima pra vc... Então... Seu apelido ruleia! #\o\# tem uma historia legal e bizarra assim como meu apelido... Gaara: vc o ganhou porq eh burro q nem uma topeira? Top: naum na verdade meu amigo eh... Hum vou contar a historia "La estava eu uma criança com seus plenos dez anos de idade no começo da quinta seria (meu niver eh em julho) qndo um amigo meu resolveu chamar a todos de topeira sempre q faziam alguma besteira e bem certo dia o pessoal da tard (eu estudava pela manha) veio jogar futebol contra o time da manha e bem eu tava jogando e por algum motivo fiz uma besteira... E bem esse meu amigo me chamou de topeira... Tudo ok... Soh q nos ficamos ate a tard para jogarmos de novo contra o pessoal da tard (era um vicio meu na época, jogar bola) e eis q meu amigo me chama novamente de topeira, aih o pessoal da tard acho q era MEU apelido e ficaram me chamando de topeira..." Gaara: HAHAHA TOPEIRA! Top: posso continuar? #¬¬# GaarA: vai... Top: "enfim aih o povo da tarde achou q meu apelido era topeira e na outra semana qndo fomos jogar de novo eles me chamaram de topeira porq havia um bruno na tard... Então meu qrido amigo jorge disse "porra de topeira chama de tôp" soh q vejam soh eles escreveram "TOP" porq achavam q toUpeira se escreve topeira e bem a confusão foi feita e eu passei a ser conhecido como Tôp soh q se escreve Top..." historia feliz... Gaara: vc enrolou mto... Top: aff deixa eu ser feliz enfim tou te chateando no dia do teu niver... ah foi tou amando escrever as cenas nejiten... tao bem legais... ah n se preocupe ele sobrevive sim, pior seria um tubarão q eh um peixe, o golfinho ao menos eh mamífero... Gaara: eu disse q era ridículo Top: #T.T# ta bom num coloco mais... – arrasado alisando o indicador no chão no canto da sala – Gaara: ah vou responder enquanto ele num se recupera... Coitado do Shikamaru vai morrer precoce... Eh sim sadismo eh tudo menos qndo eh comigo... #u.u# ah e parabéns...**

**Phblood: ah vou continuar sim e fiq tranqüilo vai ter mta porrada... Gaara: oai ta vendo num sou emo... HEY! DEIXE MINHA TATU EM PAZ! Top: husihuihsu(risada) emo... Gaara: va se... MEU AMENDOIN SAI PRA LAH! #ù.ú# soh meu!**

**Hyuuga Florine: naum... acho q eh soh porq o Sasuke odeia ele muito e qr chama-lo de nee-san, apelido perjorativo a nii-san... AHHHHH! NAUM ME BATE – com medo do seu grito do nada... – Gaara: tah bom! Pode bater nele sempre! Top: #O.O#**

**s2Aninhocas2: hsuihsuihsihiu(risada) eh o shika voa nessa fic! #8D# nossa vc eh sádica... Gaara: a culpa eh tua fica influenciando elas.. Top: nháá... ah num sei ainda.. #--'# Gaara: como n vc eh u autor... Top: mas eu num sei ué... Bem... **

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: ahh eh bem kawaii mesmo! Mas eles são culpados pelo aqcimento global! Gaara: #--'# vc precisa de muita, mas muuuuuuuuita terapia... Top: #¬¬# sai dae... Gaara: eu grito porq sou gótico, e góticos gritam... e NAUM SOU EMO! Top: #--'# meu ouvido... **

**Loli.Potter: Gaara: tah vendo mais uma q virou sádica após ler sua fic... Top: #--'# culpa naum eh minha... mas sim sasuke apanhando eh legal! Ah foi mais ele aparece nesse cap num se preocupe...**

**Ana Haku-chan: ahhh q bom q vc tah gostando.. Gaara: como algm pode gostar de algo louco e sádico? Top: ué minha fic eh legal... Gaara: eh porq num eh vc q apanha nela neh? Top: eh.. #8D# ah tio orojackson tah se revelando um dos melhores personagens da fic... #n.n# - Orochimaru vestido de Buda escancara a porta, autor e Gaara se escondem embaixo da mesa – Oro: tah louca? Matar o Sasuke-kun... Ah pode ser e depois eu fico com ele pra min! #n.n# - Top e Gaara com medo – Oro: hum... rapidash eh bem bonito mesmo... kukukuku vou capturar um rapidash-kun... – Top: apertando o botão pra chamar o segurança – Oro: ah eh tv a cabo eh cara e num tem direito a vc transmitir algo pra mente de animaizinho #n.n# Kimi eh meu tbm! #ù.ú# - Ikki entra – Top: eh ele! Ikki: ok patron! AVEEEEEEE FENIX! Top: ainda bem... N o chame de novo aqui ok?**

**br3AthL3ss: ah vai tem bemmmmm mais gente apanhando Gaara:espero q num seja eu... Top: vai ser vc... Gaara: #T.T# Top: enfim... sasuke vai apanhar ainda mais por ser emo! #8D#**

**Uchiha-Ron: eh... num consegui pensar em nada melhor... #XD# ah eh a tenten ta ruleando nessa fic.. Gaara: ta vendo pare logo com essa nojeira Top: ok num tou gostando mesmo de escrever... **

**Paty-kun: ahhh q bom oai Gaara tem gente gostando! Gaara: mas eu tou ficando traumatizado! Top: tou nem ai! Gaara: #T.T# ngm se importa comigo... Top: eh emo mesmo... Ah adoro fazer o Sasuke apanhar! #8D# GaarA: vc eh sádico! Top: sou sim porq? Ah... O Shika sofre bastante em minhas fics... #XD#**

**Jaque Weasley: - Gaara se esconde embaixo da mesa e agarra sua raposa laranja de pelúcia tremendo de medo – Top: #--'# er... caham... ah isso foi proposital... vai ter uma explicação pra isso no final da fic por isso fiq tranqüila... Ah eh... O Sasuke tah acabando com a reputação dos falcões... Mas tou nem aih... EH emo e tem q apanhar! #8D#**

**Danipj: hsushushiuhs eh eu resolvi fazer a hana bem feliz #XD# Naum achei q ele fosse emo... Gaara: te odeio ateh u fim dos tempos! Top: tbm te amo #8D# eh o orochimaru eh isso ae mermo... o sasuke eh EMO! A Karin... Prefiro num responder pra num me comprometer com o Suigetsu... ok...**

**Ah soh isso por hoje neh? Bem vlw mesmo pelos reviews e mandem mais e se gostam dos shipers dessas fics dêem uma olhada na minha fic To You All se tiverem com tempo ok? Dá pra vc rir bastante com ela isso eu garanto... Bem eh isso Boa Leitura... Ateh lah embaixo...**

**Capitulo 4 – Tudo Acontece na Bob's**

**(Gaara: que droga de nome de cap eh esse? Top: ora o nome do cap4... Gaara: eu sei q eh o cap4 #¬¬# mais porq eh "tudo aontece na Bob's"? Top: porq tudo acontece na ob's... #8D# Gaara: vc eh um inútil mesmo... Top: ah q nada... Hum soh pra constar naum tou ganhando nada em fazer propaganda da Bob's soh a coloquei na fic porq amo ovomaltine e o Big Bob ok?).**

-_Oe o que estão fazendo parados aí? –_ Itachi retrucou vendo dois marmanjos observando algo.

-_Mulheres... –_ Jiraya e Kakashi disseram babando, e então Itachi foi para o lado deles e sentiu todo o sangue escorrer pelo nariz e desmaiou. (Top: coitadinho num tava preparado pra isso... Gaara segurando o nariz que escorria muito sangue: #O.O#).

Bem a frente deles no rio, duas belas mulheres estavam tomando banho usando as roupas de baixo. Uma tinha orelhas de tigre e a pele da cor de uma tigreza adulta, a outra tinha uma cauda de dragão.

-_Sukoiii – _Jiraya falou babando ainda mais.

Então a ryuu (dragão pra quem não lembra). Se virou para o lado deles, os dois se esconderam rapidamente.

-_O que foi Tsunade? – _Anko perguntou recebendo o sol em seu corpo esbelto.

-_Nada achei que tinha ouvido algo... –_ Tsunade pulou novamente no rio.

-_Ah o paraíso... –_ Kakashi olhava a cena maravilhado.

ESTIBAM

-_KAKASHI!!!!! – _a tigreza do nada deu uma voadora nele e agora o pisava, mas ele não estava triste e sim cada vez mais feliz ao ver ela desnuda tão perto de si. Ela parou no mesmo momento e o chutou para longe, beeeeeeeeem longe.

-_Subarashi... – _Jiraya falava vendo a morena ainda bufando.

ESTIBAM

E ele saiu voando na direção em que Kakashi a pouco tinha ido voando.

-_Jiraya seu hentai! –_ Tsunade praguejava.

-_Oh... Isso rende mais um capitulo do meu livro! –_ e o sapo em pleno ar tirou um caderninho e começou a escrever fervorosamente no ar mesmo. (Gaara depois de enxugar o sangramento nasal: LOL como ele consegue? Top: ora ele eh o grande JIRAJIRA! Gaara: um grande hentai vc qr dizer... Top: pra min eh ele q tah com sangue escorrendo pelo nariz...).

BAM – Jiraya foi acertado por algo que depois ele descobriu ser o corpo de Itachi.

-_Bem que você disse que eles iriam acabar aparecendo –_ Anko falou com um sorriso maroto.

-_Conheço o Jiraya há anos... – _Tsunade devolveu o sorriso e as duas vestiram-se apressadamente. (Gaara: elas planejaram? Top: acho que sim ué...).

-_É tão bom bater no Kakashi _#n.n# _ – _a tigreza fez uma cara de quem estava tremendamente satisfeita.

-_É quase tão bom quanto sakê..._

_-Ou um dango... – _e as duas seguiram andando as margens do rio gargalhando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_AHHHH! VISÃO DO INFERNO! – _um buda corria para cá e para lá em seus aposentos e então ele arremessou... (Top: Gaara fecha os olhos... Gaara: porq? Top: tou dizendo eh melhor... Gaara:e u naum sou homem! Top: tah certo...). arremessou algumas algemas, roupas de couro preta masculinas e vibra... (Gaara: AHHHHH! MAMÃE #T.T# Top: eu avisei... Bem vou pular os detalhes). Arremessou seus apetrechos dentro da bacia de água.

-_Purpu... Quero dizer Orochimaru-sama! –_ Kabuto falou adentrando no recinto com sua costumeira roupa de pokemon –_ o que houve? E porque nossos brinquedos estão na bacia de transmissão?_

_-Eu vi o inferno! –_ Orochimaru agora chorava no peito de Kabuto –_ cá estava eu... Assistindo meus lindos animaizinhos vindo na minha direção... E então umas nojentinhas agarraram o meu Sasuke-kun... _#T.T#

-_Mas isso é normal... #--'# - _o pokemon respondeu com uma gota na cabeça.

-_Não é normal!_

_-Porque não?_

_-Porque meu Sasuke-kun é emo! E emo não atraem garotas! – _o buda falou serio – _enfim... Então eu decidi dar uma olhada no fuinha-chan e então eu vi!_

_-O que?_

_-Duas barangas semi-nuas! _#T.T# - o cover de Michael Jackson fez uma cara de nojo. – _e então meus olhos pegaram fogo..._

_-Não se preocupe Orochimaru-sama estou aqui pra você..._

_-Assim sim... –_ Orochimaru falou com um sorriso malicioso. (Gaara: PRECISA COLOCAR ISSO? Top: ué não, mas... Gaara: você quer traumatizar quem? Top: ngm soh q tenho q mostrar o buda e... Gaara: NAUM MOSTRE VISOES DO DIABO... Top: tah foi mal... vamos pular essa nojeira...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Não serio Tenten... Eu sou um leão! L-E-A-O-tio... –_ um leão jovem e pomposo retrucava.

-_Eu sei Neji-kun –_ uma pandinha bem kawaii respondeu fofamente.

-_ENTÃO PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ NAS MINHAS COSTAS? – _Neji gritou virando o rosto para a linda pandinha que ele carregava.

-_Ora porque eu tou cansada?_

_-MAS EU NÃO SOU BURRO DE CARGA! – _ele esbravejou.

-_E eu não sou carga..._

_-Claro que não..._

_-Sou mais leve e kawaii... –_ Tenten colocou um pedaço de bambu na boca (a planta... Não pensem outra coisa mentes poluídas).

-_Bem você realmente é leve e kawaii... – _Neji falou mais para si mesmo.

-_AH O NEJI-KUN DISSE QUE SOU KAWAII! _#\o/# _KAWAII! –_ Tenten abraçou o pescoço dele por trás o estrangulando inconscientemente. –_ Você realmente acha isso Neji-kun?_

_-ER... – _Neji tentava respirar, mas não conseguia. (Gaara: #O.O# Até a Tenten virou uma assassina em potencial nessa fic? Top: ela não é uma assassina em potencial só uma garota sem-noção... Gaara: mas ela vai matar o Neji... Top: ou n... Soh fazê-lo sofrer... Gaara: #T.T# Top: porq choras? És emo? Gaara: #..# eh porq... porq vc odeia-nos... Top? Gaara: vc odeia os personagens masculinos... Porq? Top: ora eu não odeio soh prefiro as mulheres lógico! #8D# Gaara: e por causa disso tem q tripudiar dos masculinos? Top: com certeza... Gaara: #T.T#).

-_NEJI-KUN DAIJOBOKA! –_ Tente ao perceber que o leão estava roxo pulou no chão e começou a sacudi-lo pelo pescoço, o que não melhorou muito a situação.

-_BAKA! BAKA! – _Tente parou balançar Neji ao ouvir uma voz feminina de longe. (Gaara: porq essa voz me parece familiar? Top sai com as mãos no bolso e assobiando discaradamente... Gaara: #¬¬# eu odeio muito, mas MUITO MESMO esse autor...).

A panda saiu arrastando o leão inerte e foi parar em uma rochas perto do rio. E então viu uma cena um tanto quanto... Estranha? (Gaara rezando para os céus: por favor alá... por favor alá!).

Uma porquinha bem lindinha e sexy (tenho que dizer isso para vcs não a imaginarem com uma roupa tosca) dava murros na cara de um... Bem deveria ser um texugo (Gaara: AHHHHH! AQUELE SOU EU! AHHHH! O que você fez comigo? Top: eu nada... A Ino.. Gaara arrancando os cabelos desesperado: #T.T# AH meu rostinho lindo! Top: vai ficar careca assim...).

-_Ino? –_ Tente falou sorridente.

-_Ah Tenten... –_ Ino parou de dar murros simplesmente do nada. E então olhou para o texugo a sua frente e viu que havia uma mascara escura em volta dos olhos dele – _oh... Acho que exagerei... – _e então descobrimos porque os texugos e guaxinins tem aquela mascara preta ao redor dos olhos (#XD# Gaara: EU TE ODEIO MUITO! Top: eu supero #8D#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Cof! Cof! – _uma onça saia do rio totalmente ensopada e cuspindo bastante água. Ela olhou ao redor procurando o sinal de uma alma verde. – _aquele lagarto vai ver só quando eu..._

BAM – e algo a atingiu fazendo ela caiu na água novamente.

-_AH! Porque estou sofrendo! Achei que os homens que sofressem nessa fic? –_ Temari falou xingando os céus e então percebeu que era alguém e não algo que a havia atingido e ele estava por cima dela com a cara bem... Bem nos seios dela.

-_Kimimaro-kun! DAIJOUBOKA? –_ ela ouviu uma voz de longe e viu uma garota de cabelos róseos abraçar esmagadoramente o lagarto que parecia estar sufocando.

-_Hum... Problemática? – _ela ouviu a voz do cervo a sua frente com o roto ainda em seus seios. Temari ficou rubra. (Gaara: vc eh muito, mas muuuuuuuuuuuito mal com o meu cunhadinho..). –_ porque você está... OH! – _e sangue começou a escorrer do nariz dele assim que percebeu onde seu rosto esfregava.

VARIOS BAMS

-_SEU MADITO! – _Temari agora pisoteava o pobre cervo no chão, sua alma saia pela sua boca. –_ COMO OUSA? SEU HENTAI! KISAMA-HENTAI!_

_-KIMIMARO-KUN? FALE COMIGO! –_ Tayuya que estava assistindo a cena entretida olhou para o lado e viu um Kimimaro desmaiado em seu abraço, ele estava azul. Ela então passou a sacudi-lo pra lá e pra cá sem muito sucesso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ah! BOB'S! – _Naruto gritou ao olhar para trás e ver o outdoor da companhia de fast food, na mesma hora ele pulou penhasco abaixo.

-_N-na-rut-to-k-kun?_ – Hinata falou ao acordar e ver que seu rosto estava bem ao lado do de Naruto, pois ele a abraçava contra si enquanto caiu desfiladeiro abraixo.

-_HINATA! – _Naruto gritou assustado ao ouvir e ver a companheira acordada – _acho que não foi uma boa hora pra você acordar..._

_-Porque? –_ Hinata perguntou ainda corada.

GLUP GLUP GLUP – e eles caíram com tudo dentro do rio.

-_Suigetsu-kun vamos embora ou não vamos conseguir entrar no calendário do Hotoke-sama... –_ Shizune falou impaciente segurando a porta da loja ao ver o garoto tubarão pedir seu quinto ovomaltine.

-_Ah não se preocupe vamos chegar a tempo... –_ Suigetsu se deliciou com seu novo milkshake – _cara não como enjoar di... LOL o que é aquilo! –_ ele apontou para uma grande quantidade de água que fora espirrada com algum impacto.

-_Parece que alguém caiu no rio... – _Shizune respondeu pensativa. –_ e como vamos chegar a tempo?_

_-Ora eu sou um tubarão não? Subir um rio é fácil... Oh tia me dá uma batata frita... –_ ele ficou assistindo o rio pra ver se alguém emergia enquanto fazia mais um pedido. (Gaara: quem vai pagar essa conta? Top: sei lá... Gaara: mas devia saber... Top: esses são seus comentários relevantes? Gaara: mas eh importante saber qm vai pagar a conta ué... Top: eh SUPER importante!).

-_Hinata! GLUP – _Naruto falou ao chegar a superfície, mas depois engoliu uma grande quantidade de água – _droga... GLUP Esqueci que não sei nadar..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Então quem está na frente agora Hotoke-sama? – _Kabuto falou após sair do banho (Gaara: porque continua com essas malditas insinuações? Top: ora só disse que ele saiu do banho... #O.O# vc q tem mente poluída...).

-_O cervo deveria continuar na frente, mas ele está sendo pisoteado pela onça... – _Orochimaru falou deitado no chão abanando um leque para si.

-_E a kitsune?_

_-Ele retrocedeu e está se afogando agora... –_ o Buda deu de ombros – _oh ele ta perto da Bob's! Kabuto peça um Big Bob sim?_

_-Hai... Mas afinal quem está em primeiro? –_ Kabuto já estava com o telefone na mão... (Gaara: que loucura é essa? Tudo bem ter Bob's... Ter pokemon, mas tem dellivery? TEM CELULAR? QUE DIAB... Top: ora se tem bob's tem dellivery, se tem dellivery tem celular isso eh lógico... Gaara: mas isso é loucura! Top: a vida é louca... #8D# Gaara: NAUM VC QUE É LOUCO! Top: maybe... Bem vamos continuar...).

-_Ah... Acho que é a Neko-chan..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Hanabi-chan espere por favor... –_ Iruka falou cansado. Tinha certeza absoluta que eram os únicos a correr, na verdade talvez um certo leão estivesse correndo também, mas isso era loucura.

-_Não posso parar! –_ a neko retrucou.

-_Nande?_

_-Porque preciso mostrar do que o clã Hyuuga é feito... –_ Hanabi falou bem séria –_ não posso deixar um membro do Bunke_ (família secundária do clã Hyuuga) _chegar na frente... E se depender da Hinata não teremos um membro do Souke nesse calendário idiota..._

_-Você não está exagerando não? –_ Iruka falou com uma gota na cabeça ao escutar toda a obstinação da garota para com seu clã.

-_Não! – _e eles entraram em uma área aperta próximos a um desfiladeiro – _nada vai me fazer deixar de vencer essa corrida!_

-_Boob's! – _Konohamaru falou sonolento e acordando ao ver o outdoor bem distante deles.

-_BOOBIES?!? ORA SEU BAKA-HENTAI!_ (nota: Konohamaru falou Boob's e Hanabi escutou Boobies que seria peitos em inglês.). – A neko virou instantaneamente vermelha de fúria para a direção do macaco e do golfinho.

ESTIBAM – e a voadora atingiu em cheio a cara de Konohamaru.

O pequeno saru saiu voando na direção do penhasco seguido pela neko que não conseguiu voltar a terra.

-_HANABI-CHAN! KONOHAMARU! –_ Iruka gritou e então pulou de cabeça no penhasco. Ele os agarrou no ar e se preparou para o impacto na água.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_NARUTO-KUN! – _Hinata gritou ao alcançar a superfície e ver o braço laranja do loiro afundando, ela mergulhou e o pegou e saiu nadando para fora do rio.

-_Hinata? Naru... –_ Shizune falou espantada quando de repente outra grande quantidade de água foi chocada para cima, resultado de um impacto ainda maior. A onda ajudou Hinata a chegar em terra. Ela puxou o corpo de Naruto inconsciente.

-_Naruto-kun! Não! –_ ela bateu no rosto dele.

-_Acho que ele engoliu muita água... –_ Suigetsu disse indiferente ainda bebendo feliz seu milkshake e comendo um pouco de batata frita (Gaara: isso é importante? Top: claro a dieta do Suigetsu é importante... Gaara: #¬¬#).

-_Me dê espaço Hinata-chan... Vou fazer respiração boca-a-boca e... – _Shizune já estava abaixada ao lado da coelhinha e do raposo inconsciente.

-_Não! –_ Hinata esbravejou fazendo Shizune recuar assusta, e então a Hyuuga corou intensamente – _eu... Faço..._

KISSU – os lábios de Hinata tocaram os lábios de um Naruto que acabara de abrir os olhos, mas em vez de ele se levantar ele fechou os olhos novamente e laçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dela puxando-a para um beijo. Ele se levantou ainda beijando Hinata e...

ESTIBAM

-_POR QUE ESTÁ AGARRANDO MINHA IRMÃ? –_ uma gatinha muito enxarcada falou após aplicar uma voadora que fez o loiro se chocar contra o rochedo, ela segurava um macaco inconsciente pela gola. – _Hinata não deixe ele te agarrar!_

_-Ele não... –_ Hinata estava totalmente corada cutucando os indicadores entre si, formando um telhadinho #celah# (esse é o símbolo para isso ok? Gaara: porq celah? Top: porq tem uma amiga minha q faz isso então sempre lembro dela... #8D# Gaara: vc naum consegue ser mais ridículo? Top: nem se eu tentasse...).

-_Oh... Hinata-chan... Onde está o Naruto... Shizune-san? – _Iruka falou corado ao perceber a presença de Shizune ali.

-_Iruka-sensei! –_ Shizune também corou e passou a mão nos cabelos revoltos.

-_Hum... Parece que estou sobrando aqui... Então... Tia mais um ovomaltine grande! – _Suigetsu gritou feliz voltando para a loja.

**N/A: YOO MINNA! Mais um fim de cap hein?**

**Gaara: vc esta conseguindo fazer os caps cada vez mais ridículos não?**

**Top: soh um pouquinho... Bem tenho algo serio pra falar com vcs... São duas opções... Os animais que o OroJackson soltou... Eles podem ser so do anime Naruto, ou podem ser de outros animes... Vcs decidem ok... Está aberta a votação... A outra coisa se o vencedor forem soh personagens de Naruto é: peço q indiquem animais para qlqr personagem de Naruto q não seja: Sasori, Kidoumaru e os gêmeos Sakon e Ukon os outros personagens preciso de bons animais, seria bom que fossem animais q ainda naum estou usando... por isso peço a sua ajuda...**

**Gaara: pedido pequeno neh...**

**Top: eh sim...  
Gaara: vc eh folgado...**

**Top: folgado é vc seu emo... NÃO NÃO VENHA COM O NEGOCIO DE GOTICO!**

**Gaara: eu ia dizer q vc eh um preconceituoso...**

**Top: sou sim! Contra emos sim... Tou brincando... Mas tou de saco cheio de vc...**

**Gaara: então me demite ué...**

**Top: e perder a chance de ver vc se ferrando? Nunca... Bem é isso Minna mandem review ok? Jah sabem o esqma neh? Leitores q so lêem a fic e naum mandam review façam aqla forcinha e mandem um misero review...  
Gaara: mandem logo um review pra ele parar de enxer vcs...**

**Top:eh isso tbm... Bem eh isso. Teh mais Minna!**


	6. Grupos e Casais

**Resumo: ****E se os personagens de Naruto fossem animais? E se só doze deles conseguiram chegar a tempo da festa do grande Buda? Não perca essa corrida insana em que os mais variados animais são os personagens de Naruto numa corrida insana para chegar à festa do grande Buda... Vários Casais!**

**Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, ItaHana, KimiTayu, JiraTsu, IruShizu, SuigeKarin, KonoHanabi...**

**Legendas:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra.

[Entre colchetes - fala do Inner, mas usado na Sakura.

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

Top: fala do autor

Gaara: fala do Gaara.

Tayu: fala da Tayuya.

Ikki: fala do Ikki.

**Significados:**

**ESTIBAM - Voadora**

**BAM – murro na cara.**

**CROCK – cascudo.**

**ROONC – barulho de alguém roncando.**

**LEIAM ISSO AQUI OK?**

Bem até agora só três pessoas votaram e preciso muito saber a opinião da grande maioria... Eu devo colocar personagens de outros animes ou só de Naruto para fazer os animais secundários?

Até agora o resultado:

Personagens só de Naruto: 1

Personagens de outros animes: 2

VOTEM POR FAVOR! É IMPORTANTE... Por não terem votado tive que enrolar um pouco nesse cap... Pra não colocar os outros animais...

PS: por favor preciso de sugestões para os animais que os personagens serão... Por isso me digam ql animal qrem q os personagens de Naruto, a principio, qrem q eles sejam... PRECISO DE SUGETOES, menos para o Sasori, Kidoumaru, Deidara e os gêmeos Sakon e Ukon...

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE QUANTO A FREQUENCIA DOS CAPITULOS:**

**Bem como perceberam esse foi o maior intervalo até agora entre um cap e outro, vejamos... Porque? Porque como a maioria de vcs jah sabem o seu querido autor...**

**Gaara: querido?**

**Top: eh querido! #¬¬# Naum interrompa! Caham... Então o seu autor aqui é um vestibulando e atualmente está fazendo o terceiro ano do ensino médio, ou 2º grau... E como um vestibulando responsável ele está estudando... Então eu tou estudando bastante já e a partir de próxima semana começaram os cursinho então... meu tempo no pc fica reduzido aos finais de semana, mas como eu escrevo rápido, o que é uma boa coisa, os post serão semanais... E se possivel as vezes no meio da semana, por isso os aconselho a quem conta a adicionar a fic nas storie alert ou storie favorite, para não precisar ficar entrando todo dia procurando atualização... A quem não tem conta façam uma é fácil... #8D# Bem acho q só... O prazo maximo entre um cap e outro será dez dias ok? Porq pode ser q eu tenha bloqueio para escrever, ou esteja impossibilitado, se algo fora do comum que possa atrasar os post acontecer eu postarei um aviso ok? Agradecido pela atenção... #8D#**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Meriyasu: ah q bomm... vlw mesmo pelos elogios... #8D# Gaara: grande coisa... Top: naum seja invejoso... Ah obrigado por votar! Vlw mesmo... Eu tbm estou achando q vai ficar mesmo soh com os personagens de Naruto, mas vou manter a votação ainda assim, pra ser mais democrático... otima sugestao... ele vai ser um... humm Kurenai de urso... pode ser... se não aparecer nenhuma sugestao melhor ela vai ser uma ursa sim.. #8D# ah eh sou mal! Ah naum se importe gosto de reviews longos**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: naum mas obrigado por dizer #8D# eh adorei escrever isso #XD# Gaara: eh porq vc num eh a guaxinim... Top: eh texugo... ah vlw... apesar de num achar isso... eh hanabi malvada... #XD# espero q continue evoluindo...**

**Uchiha-Ron: ah eu tbm acho nojento, mas bem... fazer o q neah? Tem gente q gosta... Gaara: soh um louco... Top: er... verdade... então... Gaara: LOGICO Q EH Top: #--'#**

**Gaara: HENTAI NOJENTO Top: naum ofenda os leitores... Gaara: #¬¬# isso naum vem ao caso... Top: #8D# na verdade vem sim... eh Hanabi tah muito má nessa fic... Gaara: alem de hentai eh sádico...**

**Miseno-san: ah num tem pro naum contanto q vc continue acompanhando e mandando review... ah vlw mesmo, adorei escrever esse casal... acho q ele vai aganahr espaço na fic... Ah eu pensei bastante nisso e acho q vai ser uma fic de comedia non-sense com pitadas grandes de romance, mas ainda assim soh pitadas... Ah meu caro leia e descubra #XD# shuishuishui... eh sou meio louco... Vlw por votar, embora ache q vou fazer soh de Naruto soh se ganharem vários animes, porq realmente vai ficar muito trabalhoso, mas esses outros animais soh vao fazer pontas... e num vão precisar aparecer tanto... **

**s2Aninhocas2: eh adorei escrever esse nejiten... o shika ainda vai sofrer muito na minha fic lamento... Gaara: e eu tbm por sinal #¬¬# Top: isso eh normal... ah foi...**

**Loli.Potter: hum... se vc diz neh... Gaara: ele eh bizarro... Top: ela acha respeite a opinião alheia... Hum... ah eh Kakashi e Anko são perfeitos #;D#**

**Ana Haku-chan: ahh ela eh assim mesmo sempre... #XD# Ah porq ele eh assustador e deixa o Gaara traumatizado... #u.u# e eu tbm... se vc diz... pode levá-lo pra casa... Gaara: LEVA! Top: naum a force... ah... eu n espancaria a Tayuya se fosse vc... Gaara? Top: logo vcs vão ver...**

**Paty-kun: hsuihsuihsui... neeh? Gaara: cena traumatizante... Top: mais foi engraçada ora! Ah mais ele eh um pokemon! #XD# Ah sim o Shika e o Gaara e acho q o Kakashi e Jiraya são imortais nas minhas fics... hsuihsuihsui... adorei escrever essa parte! Tou amando fazer a tenten de fofinha e folgada...**

**Hyuuga Florine: Gaara: OTIMA IDEIA! Top: NAUUUUUUUM – sai correndo para baixo da mesa – Gaara: jah disse q te amo? – com sorriso galanteador – Top: num vale! Gaara: no amor e NA GUERRA VALE TUDO! #XD# Top: #¬¬# ah eu tenho medo dela...**

**Phblood: ah thanks man... Gaara: eu avisei pra num colocar essa part... Top: mas ficou engraçado assustador mais engraçado... Ah eh o Itachi precisa aprender muito ainda... Gaara abraçando o amendoin: NAUM TUDO MEU! MEUUUUUUUU! Top: criança... nossa vc eh um montro... #o.o#**

**Sary-chann: ah eu tava atualizando rápido nas férias, mas agora infelizmente as atualizações serão semanais... Gaara: TAH VENDO Top: mas eles são fortes e resistentes... Gaara: #¬¬# naum eh justificativa! Top: #n.n'# claro q sim... Gaara: tah vendo ngm qr ver aquilo... Top: ah mais eh engraçado... Eu mesmo num imagino muito... Soh imagino o orchimaru vestido como um monge e o kabuto como um pokemon... #u.u# Eh nejiten tah mto perfeito...**

**Jaque Weasley: eh como eu disse superei isso... OBAAAA FAÇA MESMO! Gaara: ela tah mentindo baka Top: #o.o# serio... magooei... superei... ah bem... eu sei por isso corto as cenas realmente nojentas e soh coloco as engraçadas... ah eu odeio yaoi mas colocar o oro como hetero eh... impossível... #O.O# gangue... er... naum se precipite... ele esta se dando bem... porq ele vai sofrer bastante em breve... #u.u#**

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku: ah q bom q vc voltou! #8D# ah tou adorando escrever nejiten nessa fic e a personalidade da hana tbm #8D# continue acompanhando e mandando review #;D#**

**Prisma159: hsuihsuhsui... neh nos temos historias pra contar para os filhos #;D# Tbm acho... Anko e Tsunade ruleiam #\o/# A vontade... – barulho da discarga – mal por isso... mas eh engraçado pelo menos... #XD# ah eu tbm tou amando escrever a tenten de fofinha e folgada e o neji de leso #8D# Gaara: EU PEDI PRA Q? ESSE AUTOR Q EH SADICO! #¬¬# Top: nem vem q a culpa eh sua por ofender a Ino... Gaara: #--'# vc me forçou a isso... Top: isso eh intriga da oposição... #8D# Ah eh nessa fic... tudo eh insano... ah a Hinata ta bem... e eu senti falta de seus reviews... kissu...**

**s2 Thali: ah eh adoro voadoras! #8D# Gaara: porq vc num eh o alvo! #¬¬# Top: lógico lah sou masoquista ou burro? Caham... Ah porq no manga ele mesmo diz ser um falcão e sempre achei q ele era um falcão daí a rivalidade falcão x raposa... Gaara: graças a alá a Inner tah aqui... pelo menos algm normal... Top: tas levando pro lado pessoal.. #¬¬# Gaara; Hunf... Top: eh eu sei naum se preocupe... prometo q e ele ainda vai apanhar muito Gaara: #O.O# Top: q foi vc jah sabia... #o.o# ah... a culpa nu foi minha Gaara: PORQ SEMPRE ACABA ASSIM? Top: ah porq as pessoas gostam de voadoras e de vc se machucando? Gaara: #¬¬# **

**Julhão: ah eh eles são imortais mesmo, mas precisam ser para agüentar essas mulheres sádicas... #XD# continue acompanhando e mandando review...**

**Hum... Se estiverem desocupados e sem ter o que fazer com tempo de sobra... E quiserem rir com uma fanfic leiam minha fanfic "To You All" eu indico...**

**Gaara: lógico vc eh o autor**

**Top: e vc o contra regra #¬¬#**

**Antes de começarmos o cap tenho um anuncio a fazer... Aqui está o novo contra-regraaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Depois de semanas pensando eu decidi e...  
Gaara: ela naum ela naum...**

**Top: calma num eh a Ino...**

**Gaara: Temari?**

**Top: n**

**Gaara: então... tou livre...**

**ESTIBAM**

**Tayu: calado bostinha naum estrague minha grande entrada!**

**Top: TAYU-SCHUAN! – pulando para beija-la**

**BAM**

**Tayu: evite o toque...**

**Gaara: #O.O# O QUE ELA TA FAZENDO AQUI? JAH TENTAMOS ISSO EH LOUCURA**

**BAM**

**Top: ela eh linda neh?  
Tayu: sai da minha poltrona! – e chuta Gaara de sua poltrona e senta nela.**

**Gaara: porq??????**

**Top: ela eh linda!**

**Gaara: TE ODEIO!!**

**Top: eh um sentimento mutuo...**

**Tayu: COMECE LOGO ESSA JOÇA!**

**Top: prefiro budega...  
Tayu: MAS EU CHAMO DE JOÇA!**

**Top: HAI!**

**Capitulo 5 – Grupos e Casais...**

**-**_Vocês podem, por favor não matar o Sasuke-kun? – _Ino retrucou chegando com Tenten ao local onde Sakura, Karin e Hana observavam um falcão ainda tentando recuperar o ar, elas duas arrastavam dois garotos. – _é só eu me afastar um pouco e vocês roubam o meu Sasuke-kun..._

_-Então está atrás de qualquer um mulher? –_ o texugo mesmo sendo arrastado retrucou.

BAM

-_Quieto a conversa não chegou ao chão... – _Ino cortou a pergunta sarcástica com um murro na cara dele fazendo-o ficar inconsciente (Gaara: já começou?? Tayu: isso mostra qm manda! – e apertando o pescoço de Gaara empolgada - Top: Tayu-chan eh tao kawaii... Gaara: #O.O# - jah ficando sem ar Tayu: ah o bostinha vai morrer... – e larga Gaara no chão – onde tem ovomaltine nessa joça? Top: AQUI! Tayu-chan jah disse q vc... – BAM – Tayu: sem conversas – pega o ovomaltine e começa a beber fazendo uma cara de satisfeita – Top: KAWAII Gaara: vc eh insano! Top: #¬¬# Tayu: ahh isso ótimo! Continua logo essa joça! Top: HAY TAYU-SCHUAN!).

-_Ino... Porque o Gaara-kun está... Hum... Semi-morto? – _Sakura cutucava o ruivo com o dedo.

-_Ah é uma historia longa e feliz que não diz a respeito a ratas com a testa grande –_ a loira retrucou irritada arrastando o ruivo pra longe de Sakura – _bem eu estou indo... Você vem Tenten?_

_-Vocês são tão kawaii juntos! – _Tenten disse olhando Ino arrastar Gaara pra longe de Sakura – _você o ama né?_

_-O QUE? – _Ino corou furiosamente – _ah! Esqueci fique aí eu vou por aqui! – _e Ino pegou uma das trilhas que haviam ali – _E NÃO ME SIGAM!_

_-SASUKE-KUN VOLTE PRA MIN! – _Karin o sacudia fazendo Sasuke ficar muito tonto logo após abrir os olhos.

-_ELE É MEU! – _Sakura pulou em cima de Sasuke que voltou a cair inconsciente.

-_MEUUUUUUUUU! – _Karin puxou um dos braços de Sasuke.

-_É MEUUUUU! – _Sakura a imitou pegando o braço(asa) machucado do falcão e o puxando com muita força.

TRECK (onomatopéia de algo se rompendo).

#O.O# Todas olharam pro braço de Sasuke que agora estava mole e numa posição estranha. Todos menos Tenten que subira em cima das costas do leão desacordado para pegar uma maçã. (Tayu: isso use eles como capacho! Gaara: EU QUERO MINHA MAE! Tayu: onde vai bostinha? MASSAGEM JAH! – e joga Gaara nos pés dela e ele começa a massagem – ah vida boa... porque naum me chamou antes? Top: tinha perdido seu numero... #T.T# mas agora vc tah aqui Tayu-schuan... – BAM – Tayu: naum chegue muito perto.. #u.u# qro outro ovomaltine! Top: HAI! Mas soh tem o do Gaara... Tayu: AGORA! – Top entrega o milkshalke q era originalmente de Gaara – Gaara HEY! – ESTIBAM – Tayu tomando o milkshake e vendo Gaara se esborrachar contra a parede com o chute que desferiu contra o queixo do mesmo: naum me questione... AGORA A FIC! Top: HAI!!).

-_Oho... Sasuke-kun parece ter jeito com as mulheres... –_ Hana comentou após ver os rostos brancos de Sakura e Karin.

-_Hum... Adoro maçãs... – _Tenten comentou sentada nas costas de um Neji inconsciente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Kimi-kun? – _uma búfala muito bonita, sexy e de cabelos róseos... Na verdade linda. (Tayu: melhorou... Top: #n.n'#) Ela estava arrastando um lagarto de cabelos alvos e ao perceber a inquietação dele se virou para trás –_ KIMI-KUN – _e o puxou para abraçá-lo.

-_Tayuya... –_ ele conseguiu falar em meio ao abraço sufocante (Tayu: ELE NUM EH LINDO? HEIN? Gaara: num gosto de ho... Tayu: DIGA QUE ELE EH LINDO – levantando o punho assustadoramente – Gaara tremendo de medo: AH! ELE EH PERFEITO E LINDO, MAS EU SOU HETERO E NUM POSSO ACHAR... – BAM – Tayu: jah chega soh mandei vc dizer que ele era lindo... autor-kun continue sim? Top: qria tanto ser o Kimimaro... #T.T# Tayu: CONTINUE! Top: HAI!).

-_Hai?_

_-Está me sufocando... – _Kimimaro falou por fim quando conseguiu ar suficiente para isso.

-_Ah... Gomen... – _Tayuya o largou e pegou a mão dele – _bem vamos... Não podemos deixar aqueles bostinhas chegarem na nossa frente né?_

_-Hunf... – _Kimimaro resmungou e seguiu sendo guiado por ela. Os dois foram andando cada vez mais rápido e acabaram por alcançar uma onça bem bonita, mas não tão linda quanto à búfala e bastante sexy (Tayu: muito bem! Top: eh soh a verdade... #8D# Tayu: CONTINUE!) arrastando o que deveria ter sido um cervo, mas ele estava bastante machucado. – _esse é o shika-kun?_

_-Ah o cervo bostinha? Ela deu um jeito nele... Essa garota tem pulso firme... – _Tayuya comentou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-_AHHH NÃO ME MATE! – _eles pularam ao ver o cervo acordar desesperado com as mãos no rosto e uma cara de terror – _ah... Ainda bem que aquela problemática foi embora... Ela é muito problemática fica me batendo e... Você é a louca! – _ele falou apontando para Tayuya. – _então a problemática..._

ESTIBAM DUPLO

-_AHHHH EU ODEIO VOAR! – _Shikamaru falou voando cada vez mais longe e se esborrachando contra um paredão de pedra a sua frente.

-_QUEM É PROBLEMÁTICA? – _Temari falou pisando no órgão... Bem no negocio dele de fazer filhos.. (Tayu: merecidamente... Gaara: #T.T# ninguém mercê isso! – BAM – Tayu: naum me desrespeite! Gaara: #T.T²²# Ela faz a Tema ser quase legal... Top: ela eh linda neh? Gaara: Tou perdido... Alá me sal... – BAM – Tayu: quieto! E autor se vc num continuar eu juro q pego aquela cadeira e enfi...).

­-_QUEM É LOUCA? – _Tayuya se juntara a loira e pisava em Shikamaru junto a ela. Ela fazia isso com muito mais estilo que a outra...

-_Tayuya você não devia..._

BAM

-_E isso é por me jogar no rio! –_ Temari interrompeu após o murro que deu em Kimimaro fazendo-o voar para trás. (Tayu: kisama... vou matá-la! Gaara: onee-chan... Tayu: sua irmã? Ótimo vou começar me vingando da família – e começou a... bem coitado do Gaara).

-_Kimi-kun! – _Tayuya saiu correndo atrás dele.

-_Otimo... Agora estamos a sós e..._

KISSU – Shikamaru pulou em cima dela e a beijou apaixonadamente? (Top: acho q escrevi errado... – Tayuya para de bater em Gaara para ele falar - Gaara: n ta aqui mesmo... – apontando para o roteiro – Top: ah eh... podem continuar... Gaara: NAUM #T.T# Tayu: #8D# - e voltam a suas atividades em que o pobre ruivo esta sofrendo muito...).

Temari ficou paralisada, mas depois correspondeu ao beijo e então se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Beijando um cervo?

BAM

-_O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? –_ Temari esbravejou pronta para matar ele.

-_Estou mostrando a melhor forma de liberar os hormônios – _Shikamaru disse cansado – _e ah você nunca tinha beijado né?_

_-Eu..._

_-Sabia... – _ele deu um sorriso malicioso para ela – _então você..._

ESTIBAM! ESTIBAM! BAM! E muitos outros barulhos de porrada.

-_SEU MALDITO! COMO OUSA A ROUBAR MEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO EU TE MAT..._

CRECK

#O.O# Temari parou de atingi-lo e ficou observando o pobre garoto caído no chão ele abriu os olhos.

-_Que som foi esse? –_ Shikamaru disse com medo.

-_Quebraram... – _Temari responde receosa.

-_O QUE QUEBROU SUA PROBLEMÁTICA?_

BAM

-_Já disse que não sou problemática... Hunf... Toma... – _Temari entregou a ele dois galhos... Não pareciam ser galhos...

-_MEUS IMPONENTES CHIFRES! – _Shikamaru gritou olhando os chifres.

-_Foi mal... – _Temari sussurrou com o rosto baixo e envergonhada –_ eu exagerei..._

Shikamaru parou de dar chilique e jogou os chifres no rio que desapareceram rapidamente fazendo Temari o olhar intrigada, ele passou a mão na cabeça e viu que ainda tinha um pequeno chifre.

-_Ótimo agora tou parecendo um bode... Com esse chifre pequeno e essa barbicha... –_ ele retrucou olhando seu reflexo no rio. Quando terminou de lavar o rosto e se virou para Temari ela ficou admirando a beleza dele. – _o que foi nunca viu mais bonito não?_

BAM

-_Não diga asneiras... ­_– Temari falou após o murro sentindo as bochechas queimarem e pegando ele pela gola e arrastando ele rio acima.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_OE KABUTO! – _Orochimaru retrucou entediado em sua saleta olhando a bacia e vendo cenas ridículas feito beijinho e garotas agarrando Sasuke – _onde estão aqueles idiotas?_

_-Na bob's..._

_-Não os idiotas numero um... Os idiotas numero 2! – _Orochimaru disse irritadiço.

-_Ah... Não sei o senhor não os mandou para infernizar e os impedir de chegar aqui para que o senhor não tivesse que ir ao Nirvana e ficar com o Sasuke-kun para sempre? – _Kabuto recitou lendo o roteiro.

CROCK

-_Não leia o roteiro! Só o Sasuke-kun pode lê-lo... –_ o Buda falou juntando as mãos e lembrando da cara de tédio de Sasuke ao ler o roteiro no primeiro capitulo dessa fic.

-_Sumimassen... – _o pokémon fez uma reverência e já saía da sala.

-_ESPERE SEU BAKA! Então onde estão os outros idiotas? –_ Orochimaru bufou irritado com a inutilidade de Kabuto.

-_Ah... Eles estão em seus domínios... _#u.u# _É acho que é isso... Como os idiotas numero 1 ainda não chegaram nem perto dos domínios o senhor tem que aguardar... –_ Kabuto complementou.

-_Kuso... –_ Orochimaru cruzou os braços emburrados – _não devia ter mandado aquele Haku... Ele podia ter ficado e me feito companhia..._

_-Preferia que tivesse ficado com o Sai... E o Zabuza não ia deixar o Haku com o Hotoke-sama... –_ Kabuto ajeitou os óculos. (Gaara todo enfaixado: precisa mesmo ter essa cena? Top: eh importante eu acho... Tayu: PRECISA SIM! YAOI! #\o/# Top: #O.O# Vc gosta de Yaoi Tayu-schuan? Tayu: AMO! Top: #T.T# meu coração foi despedaçado... Gaara: #--'#).

-_Não fosto do moleque Sai, ele quer roubar meu titulo de Michael Jackson da série... – _Orochimaru retrucou mais emburrado ainda – _droga aquele Zabuza é um pé no saco... Se o Sasori não fosse tão teimoso..._

_-Não brinque com venenos Hotoke-sama, o senhor é Buda, mas não está no Nirvana ainda... –_ Kabuto falou.

-_VOLTE Já! –_ Orochimaru disse apontando a pokébola para Kaburo que desapareceu com a luzinha vermelha – _era só o que faltava... Me pokémon me dando ordens..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Shizune-san... Você está... – _Sexy... – esse foi o pensamento que se passou na mente de Iruka ao ver Shizune – _linda... – _mas não era um cafajeste.

-_Ah... Arigatou Iruka-sensei... –_ Shizune sorriu corada.

-_Então quer comer alguma coisa? – _Iruka a convidou à entrar na lanchonete.

-_Claro..._

_-Ela não quis nada que eu ofereci... –_ Suigetsu comentou com a atendente – _nossa aquela garotinha é assustadora... – _disse observando a garotinha que sacudia um moleque macaco a poucos metros da entrada da lanchonete.

-_SEU MALDITO! PORQUE É TÃO HENTAI E... – _Hanabi sacudia um Konohamaru azul. Ela então pegou o cachecol dele e começou a rodar fazendo o cachecol enforcar o garoto devido a rotação.

-_Ai... Shi... Te... Ru – _Konohamaru falou quase sem voz.

-_Nani? – _Hanabi parou de girá-lo e soltou o cachecol. – _você... _– ele voou para o rio e afundou lá e não retornou. – _KONO-KUN! – _ela pulou no rio e o arrastou para fora e ao constatar que ele não respirava não pensou duas vezes.

KISSU – ela forçou seus lábios contra os deles assim como sua irmã mais velha fizera a poucos segundos com um certo loiro. (Top: cena de mal gosto por sina... Tayu: CONTINUE ESSA JOÇA! Gaara: EU ME DEMITO! Top: q foi agora? Gaara: ela tah me usando como descanço de pé! – falou apontando para si que estava de quatro e com os pés de Tayuya em suas costas. – tou caindo fora daqui... Top: num vai nada... Tayu: duvido... Gaara: ah eh? – e empurra o autor pra longe... – Top: SEGURANÇAAAAAAAA! – Ikki entra no local – Gaara: #O.O# ele naum... DE NOVO NAUM! Top: qm mandou dar uma de rebelde aqui tbm... Ikki: sim patron? Top: MURRO NELE POR ME DESAFIAR! Ikki: agora! AVEEEEEEEE FENIXXXXXXX (créditos a Paty-kun q me deu a idéia do segurança Ikki) – e Gaara... Bem Gaara se fu... Gaara se deu mal... – Tayu comendo pipoca feliz: adorei essa pausa... Ikki: mais alguma coisa patron? Top: naum... Aqui pegue seu pagamento na portaria... E Arigatou... Ikki: sempre fazendo meu trabalho... Top: caham... vamos a fic...).

-_Cof! Cof!_ (onomatopéia pra tossida) – Konohamaru tossiu se levantando e respirando fundo depois encarando os olhos perolados e os cabelos que caiu neles sem nenhum charme. – _você... Me... Beijou?_

BAM

-_Claro que não! Eu... fiz respiração boca a boca em você –_ Hanabi deu um murro nele após corar muito com a pergunta e virou o rosto.

-_Pois eu queria um beijo –_ Konohamaru puxou o pequeno braço dela para si (ah... nota: essa fic se passa qndo Naruto tem dezessei então Konohamaru tem 13 e Hanabi 11 ok?).

KISSU – ele colou os lábios dele contra os dela inocentemente e depois os dois ficaram se encarando corados (Tayu: KAWAII Top: eh bem legal... Tayu: MAIS! – empurrando o balde de pipoca pro autor – AGORA – o autor vai providenciar – Top: tayu-schuan q tal um bei... – BAM – Tayu: continue com essa joça antes q eu imite o q a Tema tava fazendo com o Shika... Top: #O.O# HAI!).

-_Eu... O que você falou quando eu tava te girando? – _Hanabi falou após um longo silencio.

-_Ai Shizune-chan isso não é justo! Ter bob's só pra você e o Iruka... – _Konohamaru respondeu confuso...

BAM! ESTIBAM! BAM! BAM! ESTIBAM – Hanabi espancava o garoto que não sabia o porque de estar apanhando, mas sabia que provavelmente ia morrer...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Naruto-kun... Daijouboka? – _Hinata conseguiu incrivelmente não gaguejar ao chegar ao local onde um loiro jazia desmaiado.

-_H-hinata-c-chan? – _o loiro gaguejou a observando.

-_Ótimo... Parece que eu te passei minha gagueira... – _Hinata disse surpresa ao não gaguejar novamente e muito corada. O loiro sorriu.

-_E-eu n-nã-ão m-me im-p-por-t-to d-de f-fi-c-ar g-ga-g-o p-po-por b-bei-jar v-vo-cê! – _Naruto consegui completar a frase ofegante.

-_Ah... Você precisa treinar isso... –_ Hinata sorriu ao ver o esforço dele em falar.

-_E-em-t-ão m-me e-em-si-n-ne! – _o kitsune a puxou para si.

KISSU – ele a beijou levemente e depois aprofundou o beijo de pouquinho em pouquinho. E ficaram ali por alguns minutos que pareceram infinitos e quando se separaram eles ofegavam e tinham sorrisos bobos nos rostos corados.

-_Eu descobri algo melhor que ramen... – _Naruto comentou sorrindo.

-_N-na-nan-ni? –_ Hinata perguntou corada baixando de leve a cabeça e cutucando um indicador no outro #celah# e formando um telhadinho com eles.

-_Seu beijo... – _Naruto falou rindo – _ah e eu gostaria de ficar gago mais vezes..._

_-E-eu t-tam-b-bem! – _Hinata conseguiu falar quando ele levantou e estendeu a mão para ele ao seguir. A usagi pegou segurou na mão dele e deu um pequeno apertão querendo transmitir força e o loiro retribuiu o gesto e os dois saíram caminhando rumo ao horizonte... Na verdade a um outdoor do horizonte, era uma propaganda do verão MTV...

**N/A Yo minna... Aqui estou eu... Pra declarar fim do cap... Eu achei meio estranho esse cap, nmum tava gostando muito, mais acabei gostando do resultado final, a proprosito tenho algo serio a falara com vocês votem! Preciso do voto de vocês e se possível das sugestões para animais para os personagens de Naruto, preciso de uma animal para o Haku e o Zabuza... Bem eh isso mandem review e...**

**Tayu: QRO MAIS MILKSHAKE**

**Top: GAARA!**

**Gaara: porq virei domestica?**

**Top: porq vc eh um rebelde...**

**Gaara: naum vou obdecer...**

**ESTIBAM**

**Tayu: NAUM ME FAÇA ESPERAR!  
Top: #O.O# Bem eh isso minna, mandem review por favor e ateh próximo fim de semana...**


	7. Super gêmeos ativar?

**Resumo: ****E se os personagens de Naruto fossem animais? E se só doze deles conseguiram chegar a tempo da festa do grande Buda? Não perca essa corrida insana em que os mais variados animais são os personagens de Naruto numa corrida insana para chegar à festa do grande Buda... Vários Casais!**

**Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, ItaHana, KimiTayu, JiraTsu, IruShizu, SuigeKarin, KonoHanabi...**

**Legendas:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra.

[Entre colchetes - fala do Inner, mas usado na Sakura.

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

Top: fala do autor

Gaara: fala do Gaara.

Tayu: fala da Tayuya.

**Significados:**

**ESTIBAM - Voadora**

**BAM – murro na cara.**

**CROCK – cascudo.**

**ROONC – barulho de alguém roncando.**

**Resultado parcial da votação:**

Só personagens de Naruto: 4

Personagens de outros animes: 3

Preciso urgentemente que vocês votem e de sugestões dos animais, já tenho os animais de Zabuza e Haku, thanks a quem me ajudou... Hum preciso de ajuda com o Hidan, Kakuzou, Deidei, Kisame...

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Prisma159: olah prisma-chan... Hum naum ligue por naum falar muito com vc no msn, eh q num fico mto tempo no msn, deixo ele sempre em ocupado e demoro a responder por isso n puxo assunto... #u.u# Ah e antes q me esqça tenho q te perguntar... vc escreve seus reviews enqnto ler a fic? Isso eh feliz! ... bem vamos lah... hum ñ q eu goste, eh q eu acho engraçado insinuaçoes hentai com muita comedia, tipo love hina, tonagura, negima e nagasarete airantou (animes de comedia com insinuação hentai)... Ah calma sem muita violencia na minha fic... Gaara: COMO SEM VIOLENCIA? OLHE MEUS OLHOS! Top: #XD# qro dizer com muita violência... tava sim ele tava desacordado... ah num sei... eu vou tentar manter a mesma ordem do zodíaco, logo a sakura é a primeira... #u.u# realmente eh de corno... mas num deixa de assustar... imagina aqles chifres vindo na sua direção em alta velocidade... ah eu tbm... mas sei lah o haku eh tao... yaoista... q fica meio difícil imagina-lo hetero... Gaara: #O.O# Tayu: #n.n# YEAH! GAROTAS TEM Q PARECER COM A HANABI-CHAN! Gaara: n por favor n a incentive! Top: #--'# ah eh do filme sorte no amor q roubei isso... sei lah deu a idéia maluca e eu decidir colocar... Tayu: ñ se preocupe vou ficar por aqui... – estralando os dedos – Gaara: #O.O#**

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku: Gaara: como assim ruivo-emo... Tayu: YEAH! #\o/# EU RULEIO! Top: claro q sim vc eh linda Tayu-chan... caham... voltando... serio q vc num sente pena? #O.O# vc eh... Gaara: SADICA! Top: ia dizer malvada mas... Tayu: ñ xingue minha fã! Gaara: HAI! Top: #--'# ah vou adotar sua idéia para o Haku, ele será um pássaro pequenino sim, mas o Zabuza será um animal marinho acho... As cenas NejiTen vão aumentar prometo...**

**Phblood: ah eh... mas eh poq acho q ele eh pqno comparado a outra fic... Gaara: jah percebi isso... #¬¬# Top: caham... como assim me por pra so... – CROCK – Tayu: ñ responda por min #¬¬# E QM EH VC PRA ME DAR UMA ORDEM? – CROCK no leitor – Top: #o.o# er acho q isso n era permitido mas... GaarA: NAADA DE AMENDOIM! TUDO MEEEEEEEEEU! Tayu: ME DÁ ISSO AQUI! – e toma o amendoim – Gaara: MEU AMENDOIM #T.T# Tayuya o joga dentro da dispensa e tranca a porta: acabou com a palhaçada! #ù.ú#**

**Hyuuga Florine: Tayu: ORA EU SOU EU! #ù.ú# Gaara: eu faço massagem para... QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA NUM FAÇO MASSAGEM PRA NIN... – BAM DUPLO, Top se esconde... Tayu e Florine estendem o pé para Gaara – Gaara: #Y.Y# eh pra já Top: #O.O'# e ele dizendo q... CAHAM... Naum posso demiti-la ela eh kawaii! **

**B1ker4: shuishishishihsuih (risada) lol... Vc num leu minha propaganda? E eu insisti tanto nela... Gaara: propaganda inútil... Top: #Y.Y# eh verdade.. yeah ovomaltine ruleiaaaaaaaaa**

**Meriyasu: Ah vc gostou mesmo? Achei q tinha ficado meio lol, mas ficou legal! #8D# Gaara: ridículo! Top: para de falar ridículo seu ridículo! Gaara: ridículo eh vc... Tayu: CHEGA! Top: #o.o# gomen... humm vou usar a idéia do urso polar, mas vai num vai ser pra o haku nem o zabuza #XD#**

**Paty-kon-chan: ah de nada... eu o coloquei na minha outra fic, mas acho q num coloquei os créditos lah, então tinha q colocar aqui neah... Ah ótima idéia! Tou ate imaginando a Rukia com a roupa de vampira e o Ichigo de burro... shusihusihsihsuishuhu... vai ficar otimo... mas tenho q esperar o fim da votação... #XD# os cavaleiros acho q vao de cavaleiros mesmo, mas soh alguns deles... #;D# SAI DE BARATA! PERFEITO! Gaara: AMEI! Tayu: ECA! Top: #8D# vlw mesmo! E o pein tbm!**

**s2Aninhocas2: ah foi ótimo neah? ShikaTema e KonoHanabi... tou adorando escrever esses ships... #8D# foi sim tirei desse filme sim.. ok ok... vlw pelo voto e pelas sugestoes ah o zabuza vai ser um animal marinho soh num decidi ql...**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: ah eh konohanabi tah mto baum!****Tayu: YEAH EU RULEIO #/o/# Gaara: #o.o# Top: caham... Gaara: nada de danadinha... Top: ah vlw mesmo pelos elogios tbm amo seus reviews...**

**Uchiha-Ron: Tayu: eh eu sei todos me amam... Gaara: HUMILDE! Tayu: falou algo seu bostinha? Gaara: nada! Tayu: acho bom! Top: #--'# vlw pelo voto!**

**Loli.Potter: Gaara: num falei nada num disse nada.. Tayu: COVARDE Top: #--'# Gaara: nada demais! Estava soh me arrastando! Top: seei... ah logo logo, espere mais um pouco... konohanabi muito legal! Ok... vlw por votar... fazendo o possível pra postar rápido...**

**Aninha-Carol-Chan: ahh vlw... espero q vc continue acompanhando a fic e mandando review... Hum... Acho q NejiTen mesmo no cap7 ou 8... Com certeza daqui pro cap8 tem nejiten!**

**s2 Thali: eh tava sentindo falta do seu review... Espero q sua mae naum te amte... Kawaii-cahn... Num conseguiria viver... Tayu cochicha pra Gaara: o q tah havendo? Gaara: sei lah o autor tah dando em cima dela acho.. #--# Tayu: #O.O# - CROCK – Top: nada disso! #¬¬# Caham... tah certo eu prometo pegar leve com o sasuke... mas soh porq eh impossível resistir... Tayu: VIOLENCIA NOS MENINOS! #\o/# Gaara: #O.O#**

**Jaque Weasley: hsuishuihsi (risada) entendo... mas como nessa eh mais non-sense naum preciso manter as complicações mundanas do casal naruhina #XD# Gaara??? Top: deixa pra lah... thanks pelo premio... Ah... ele num gosta... Eh q eh impossível usar chakra aqui... senão eu jah tava morto lógico... Gaara: eh.. #¬¬# Top: #XD# sugetao aceita, zabuza de arraia! Ah tenho q esperar o fim da votação... hum... seria uma ideia, mas acho q vou fazer o haku como um passarinho pequeno... OAI GAARA OUTDOORS RULEIAM Gaara: ridiculo...**

**Binutti-chan: YEAH LEITORA NOVA! #\o/# Gaara: vc tem q ser ridículo toda vez? Top: claro... ahh vlw... Gaara: ela disse q me ama! Top: e daí eh sobre nois dois... #¬¬# hum... continue acompanhando e mandando review ok?**

**YO MINNA! NAUM VCS NAUM TAO VENDO ERRADO! Eh conseguir fazer um post no meio da semana, como revisei tudo e estudei hoje por toda a tard fiquei com a noite livre... então escrevi um cap... #8D# Então aqui o cap... Mandem review ok? E votem! E mandem sugetoes tou precisando! #u.u# Boa leitura!**

**Capitulo 6 – Super-gêmeos ativar?**

-_Oro... O que é aquilo! – _Hana falava sorrindo ainda da cara que Sasuke fazia choramingando enquanto Sakura imobilizava seu braço de uma forma melhor. Três vultos voavam, mas um deles voava bem mais e veio parar... Perto deles... (Gaara cruzando os dedos: não seja eu... não seja eu... não seja eu! Tayu: QUIETO! Gaara faz silencio Top: nossa isso eh q eh mo... Tayu: CONTINUE LOGO! Top: HAI!).

-_Seria... Um... – _Tenten olhou para o local pra onde Hana apontava e viu o vulto voando, mas algo chamou atenção.

-_Tente da próxima vez que você subir em cima de... –_ Neji se levantava com uma têmpora pulsando na testa.

-_UM MORANGO! – _Tenten deu um salto e pisou com tudo na cara de Neji pegando impulso e pegando o grande morango num ramo próximo e o mordendo feliz #n.n# (Gaara: a moral do Neji foi toda pro espaço nessa fic... Top: eh... Tayu: vc qria o q? MULHERES RULEIAM #\o/# Gaara: mas eh o Neji... Tayu estralando os dedos: está insinuando q ele devia mandar nela? Gaara assustado: #O.O# NAUM! TENTEN RULES #\o\# Top: #n.n''# vou continuar com a fic...).

-_Isso também... – _Hana sorriu ao ver o garoto cair desacordado e o sorriso da garota se deliciando com a fruta – _mas eu me referia aquilo – _e voltou a apontar para o céu onde um vulto branco vinha na direção deles.

-_AH! VAI NOS ATINGIR! – _Karin gritou desesperada – _CADA UM POR SI! –_ gritou e pulou no grande rio ao lado do grupo. (Gaara: corajosa ela hein?).

PAFT (onomatopéia de alguém caindo no chão... Bem imaginem que esse é o barulho de alguém caindo no chão... #XD#).

-_Oro... É o Itachi-kun... – _Hana falou sorrindo e adentrando a cratera calmamente e encontrando o fuinha branca no fundo dele.

-_NEE-SAN! – _Sasuke gritou ao ver a mulher sair da cratera arrastando seu irmão mais velho desacordado. – _VINGANÇA! – _e saiu correndo na direção dele.

-_Não seria nii-san? – _Tenten perguntou depois de engolir mais um dos inúmeros morangos em seus braços. (Gaara: ela só faz comer nessa fic? Tayu: e espancar o Neji #\o/# Top: eh... #u.u#).

-_É verdade... – _Sakura comentou pegando um dos morangos de Tenten.

-_Ah... É porque ele é um mal nii-san aí é um jeito de eu me "vingar" dele... _– Sasuke parou de correr para responder as duas garotas depois respirou e se virou para o Itachi que acabara de acordar. –_ VINGANÇA!_

_-OTOUTO! – _Itachi abriu um grande sorriso e o abraçou – _graças a hotoke-sama... quero dizer a Kami-sama, porque hotoke-sama é um louco... _#u\ . /u#_ Eu pensei que ia ter que ficar andando com loucos pevertidos e..._

_-ME LARGA! SAI PRA LÁ! VINGANÇA! – _o mais novo se contorcia em duvida, não sabia se queria ficar longe do irmão ou se queria se vingar dele.

-_Sasuke-kun fica lindo corado... – _Sakura suspirou observando o Uchiha mais novo vermelho pelo abraço e irritado.

-_Ah... Eh... Você é emo... Odeio emos... – _Itachi largou Sasuke –_ teria ficado melhor com os pevertidos..._

_-QUEM É EMO?!? – _Sasuke apontou para Itachi.

-_Você ué... _#u\ . /u# - Itachi deu de ombros e olhou ao redor – _HANA-CHAN! _#8D# - ele pegou uma das mãos de Hana_ – vamos sair daqui não quero virar emo..._

_-NÃO SOU EMO! – _Sasuke fez biquinho e lagrimas surgiram em seus olhos (Tayu: EMOOOOOO! Top: MUITO EMO! Gaara: ... Tayu: #o.o# VC TBM É EMOOOOO! Gaara: NAUMMMMMMM NUM SOU! SOU GOTICOOOO! Top: #--'# Tayu: EH EMO SIM! SE VC NUM TIROU ONDA COM O SASUKE É EMO! Gaara: #¬¬# num sou emo droga! Top: eu concordo com a Tayu-chan! Tayu: YEAH! Dois contra um! Gaara cruza os braços emburrado e resmunga: sou gótico... Top: porq vc num grita mais? Gaara: e apanhar da lou... Da Tayuya? Top: hum... vc eh esperto... Gaara: lógico q sim! #u.u# Top: mas eh emo! Gaara: #¬¬#).

_-Claro que é... – _Itachi sorriu vitorioso.

ESTIBAM – e o fuinha saiu voando novamente...

-_NÃO FAÇA O SASUKE-EMO CHORAR! – _Sakura gritou após a voadora e ao ver a expressão incrédula de Sasuke por ter ouvido ela o chamar de emo ela tentou se desculpar – _quero dizer... Sasuke-kun..._

Sasuke nem escutou ele foi até o cantinho emo e se abaixou e ficou passando o indicador do braço bom no chão, tornando a cena cada vez mais emo e com direito até a musica do NX Zero... (CROCK – Top: ITAI! Tayu e Gaara: O QUE VC TEM CONTRA NX ZERO? Top: #O.O# nada... Tayu: eles naum saum emo! #ù.ú# Gaara: eh são rock! Top: seei...).

-_Vamos embora Neji... Essa cena ta muito emo pra min... Vou acabar traumatizada... – _Tenten saiu arrastando Neji pela trilha ao lado do rio.

-_SASUKE-KUN! – _Sakura tentava animar o falcão.

-_Oro... Itachi-kun está se divertindo bastante... – _Hana sorriu e foi caminhando para onde o corpo do fuinha deveria estar – _acho que vai ser divertido ficar ao lado dele... _#n.n#

#--'#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Que bom que você está bem Kimi-kun... – _Tayuya suspirou ao lado de um Kimimaro que ainda tinha a mão no rosto inchado pelo murro de Temari.

-_É... Estou bem... _#--# - Kimimaro respondeu sério e um pouco irritado pela atenção da garota de cabelos róseos.

-_O que vamos fazer agora? – _Tayuya comentou olhando ao redor – _estamos muito longe e... Sozinhos... _– um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios (Gaara: HENTAI! – BAM – Tayu: sou só uma garota que defende seus interesses... #xD# Top: Tayu-chan is perfect! Tayu: eh eu sei... agora continue com a minha parte e do MEU kimi-kun... Top: #¬¬# hai...).

-_Sozinhos... _#O.O# - Kimimaro inocentemente recuou, mas Tayuya pegou a gola de sua camisa e o puxou para si.

KISSU – ela o beijou lou... (CROCK – Tayu: não ouse estragar minha cena romantica! #ù.ú# Top: #O.O# certo...) ela o beijou apaixonadamente, o garoto de cabelos alvos arregalou os olhos e depois não pode fazer nada a não ser corresponder o beijo.

-_Tayu... – _Kimimaro ofegou quando se afastaram ainda surpreso com a atitude dela.

-_Hai... – _a garota de cabelos róseos respondeu um pouco corada e com um sorriso singelo nos lábios.

-_Você... – _Tayuya abaixou a cabeça mais corada ainda. – _Você... PORQUE TEM UMA ESPONJA NOS SEUS CABELOS?_

#O.O# (CROCK, BAM, ESTIBAM – Gaara: #o.o# naum sabia que o autor podia apanhar tanto... #8D# isso é melhor que a novela! (como ñ tem nenhuma novela boa hoje em dia... ele falou de novelas em geral) Tayu: KISAMA! PORQUE ESTRAGOU MINHA CENA ROMANTICA? Top todo machucado: chuif (onomatopéia de cuspe, nesse caso sangue) não foi minha culpa... roteiro... – e entrega o roteiro a ela que arregala ainda mais os olhos – Top limpando a boca: droga... Acho q vou ter q falar com o Kakuzu...).

-_AHH! ODEIO ESPONJAS! – _Tayuya arremessou a esponja pra longe. Então houve um brilho e dois vultos surgiram usando roupas roxas e toscas.

-_O que diabos está acontecendo? _#o.o# - Kimimaro falou assustado ao ver dois garotos de cabelos prateados, pele branca e batom verde escuro nos lábios.

-_TAYUYA! – _um deles gritou – _Porque me jogou para longe?_

_-Sakon? Ukon? – _Tayuya falou confusa – _então vocês também tão nessa budega?_

_-Ah sim... Pegamos papeis bem coadjuvantes... – _Ukon respondeu cruzando os braços.

-_Você me jogou pra longe... #_T.T# - Sakon disse com lagrimas no rosto – _eu achei que fossemos amigos..._

_-Eu nem toquei em você! – _a garota retrucou irritada.

-_Claro que sim e disse que me odeia! –_ Sakon choramingou.

-_Quando? – _ela indagou.

-_Você não... Você é a ESPONJA? –_ Kimimaro tinha uma mistura de cara de riso com espanto no rosto.

-_NÃO RIA! FOI O QUE NOS ARRANJARAM! _(Top: é nessas horas que você devia agradecer pelo seu papel... Gaara: hunf... Como se eu pudesse ser um coadjuvante... Top: olhe que eu COLOCO! E ainda coloco a Ino com o Sai! Gaara: #O.O# Top: eh... eu coloco mermo... #u.u# Gaara: naum... gomen... Tayu: frouxo! Top: #n.n#). – Ukon retrucou irritado.

-_Esponja... – _Kimimaro tentava conter as gargalhadas discretas enquanto Tayuya rolava de rir ao seu lado.

-_Tayuya... _#T.T# - Sakon choramingava ainda mais.

-_CHEGA! – _Ukon esbravejou – _Vamos Sakon vamos dar uma lição nesses dois!_

_-Vocês estão me desafiando? – _Kimimaro ficou sério –_ ótimo achei que eu só ia fazer pose de ridículo nessa fic... _(Top: jah tou ficando irritado com todo mundo desprezando minha fic #¬¬# Gaara: tbm vc num pode reclamar... Top: do q esta falando? Gaara: bem... sua fic eh ridícula... Tayu: odeio concordar com o emo... mas ele tem razão... Top: #Y.Y# Tayu dando tapinha nas costas dele: ñ fiq assim... a fic eh ridícula, mas vc num eh emo feito o Gaara... Gaara: HEY! #¬¬# Top reanimado: eh verdade! #8D# vamos a fic!).

-_Kimi-kun você está machucado... – _Tayuya resmungou segurando ele pelo ombro.

-_KIMI-KUN?!? – _Sakon gritou – _ah! Kisama! Você vai ver! A Tayuya é minha! _#ù.ú# _VAMOS NII-SAN! Super-gêmeos ativar!_ – os dois tocaram os anéis que tinham em sua mão (Gaara: LOLLLLLLLLL... PAROU! ISSO SUPEROU O RIDICULO DO RIDICULO! – CROCK – Tayu: ñ grite! Já sabemos q a fic ridícula! #¬¬# continua essa porcaria aí!).

O mesmo brilho de antes ocorreu.

-_Forma de um urso-polar! –_ Ukon falou confiante e depois do brilho ele apareceu vestido com uma fantasia tosca de urso-polar.

-_Forma de balde d'água! – _Sakon imitou o irmão igualmente confiante e após o brilho um balde no chão com água e olhos surgiu no chão.

#O.O#

-_BALDE D'ÁGUA??? – _Ukon gritou irritado.

-_Hhsuihusihsuihsuihuishusihuishus..._ (risada) – Kimimaro e Tayuya caíram no chão gargalhando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então... Estamos fechando... O nosso estoque de comida acabou... – _a atendente dizia para Suigetsu que vislumbrava a montanha de caixinhas de Big Bob's que Naruto estava empilhando ao lado de uma montanha de ovomaltine's. – _aqui está a conta..._ (Gaara: #n.n# é agora q ele se ferra! Tayu: #n.n# Top: diversão com a desgraça alheia é unanimidade... #n.n#).

_-CONTA? _#O.O# - Suigetsu arregalou os olhos ao ver o total da conta – _er... Tenho que ir lavar as mãos ali no rio..._

_-Mas temos torneiras no banheiro..._

_-Ah... Você sabe... Sou naturalista _#XD# - e saiu correndo da loja não sem perceber que uma garotinha vestida de gata ainda espancava um garoto vestido de macaco... (Tayu: ISSO AÊ HANABI-CHAN! Gaara: #o.o# tou dizendo ela é o akuma... Top: cada ql com suas dizidas.. Tayu ironizando: nooossa isso foi muito filosófico! #¬¬# Gaara: qnto mais tempo fico perto de vc mais idiota fico! #¬¬# Top: cultura é cultura! VAMOS A FIC! #XD#).

-_Espere... Então quem vai ficar com a conta... – _a atendente saiu atrás dele, mas o viu mergulhar no rio e subir a cachoeira nadando. (Gaara: PAROUUUUUUUU EU ACEITO TUDO MENOS ISSO! Tayu: aff... lah vem o emo de novo com seus escândalos... #¬¬# Gaara: NAUM SOU EMO PORR# - BAM – Tayu: fale direito comigo! #ù.ú# Top: eh tao bom ter companhia.. #n.n#).

-_N-n-nar-ru-to-k-kun... A-a-cho q-que já che-g-ga... _#celah# - Hinata cutucava um indicador no outro formando um telhadinho e corada.

-_Hai... – _Naruto suspirou colocando a mão na barriga – _ah estou cheio... – _ele sorriu e olhou para a Hinata corada que o observava e roubou um selinho dela – _sabe que eu te amo?_

Hinata corou mais ainda. Naruto sorriu e olhou para a atendente que lhe entregou a conta. #O.O#

-_TUDO ISSO? – _ele exclamou ao ver o papelzinho – _mas... Não tenho tanto assim... Só a um quarto da conta... E HEY! Não me lembro de ter tomado tantos ovomaltine's assim!_

_-Alguem vai ter que pagar! _#ù.ú# _Ou então... – _a mulher estralou os dedos.

#O.O#

-_N-n-na-r-ru-to-k-kun... – _Hinata suspirou ao lado dele e o garoto se virou pra ela confuso.

KISSU – ela colou os lábios dela contra os dele e o loiro correspondeu feliz ao beijo.

-_HEY! EU QUERO O DINHEIRO NÃO BEIJOS! – _A atendente rosnou. – _porque vocês não podem ser feito aqueles dois ali? – _ela indicou com a cabeça Iruka e Shizune que se beijavam – _eles pagaram a conta!_

_-Gomen... – _Hinata respondeu corada.

-_Você não era gaga? – _a atendente indagou.

-_Ah... Isso é complicado... – _Hinata sorriu sem jeito – _aqui... – _ela entregou um cartão dourado a atendente. (Gaara: vai me dizer que é cartão de crédito? Tayu: e num me diga que ela vai pagar a conta? #ú.ú# Top: prefiro num responder as perguntas...).

-_OH! Hinata-ojou! É a senhorita? Não te reconheci com essa... Essa... Essa roupa diferente... _#o.o'# - a atendente disse com um sorriso falso no rosto – _é uma honra recebe-la aqui..._

_-Hi-i-na-t-ta-chan... – _Naruto começou a falar, mas a garota colocou o indicador nos lábios dele, silenciando-o.

-_Pode deixar Naruto-kun... Não é nada eu garanto... E não aceito recusa! – _ela finalizou recebendo o cartão de volta da atendente e depois digitando a senha (tas brincando é? Hinata se garante #u.u#).

E então o loiro foi arrastado ainda emburrado para fora da loja pela garota.

-_Hanabi-chan você vai matar o Saru-kun! – _Hinata repreendeu a irmã.

-_Era meu objetivo... – _Hanabi resmungou dando uma olhada no estado do garoto, mais de 90 de sua alma saia pela boca dele. – _Hum... Acho que exagerei... Bem eu o arrasto por aí..._

E eles seguiram caminhando lado a lado com Iruka e Shizune abraçados um pouco atrás deles seguindo para... (Hum... pra onde eles estão seguindo? Gaara: não vai me dizer que é outro outdoor ridículo... #¬¬# Top: era essa a ideia, mas num tou com nenhum outdoor na cabeça #XD# - CROCK – Tayu: ñ fique feliz por ter idéias ridículas! Top com cara de choro: hai... hum deixa eu dar uma olhada no roteiro – pega o roteiro e o lê – Gaara: e então? Top: num sei... num tem nada escrito nessa joça... aff... Já sei! – dando um soquinho nopunho.).

Então Konohamaru bateu a cabeça em uma pedra e uma luz roxa surgiu ao redor deles. E alguns segundos depois eles desapareceram (Gaara: ESSA É SUA IDEIA? TELETRANSPORTE? Top: é... tou sem idéias... #XD# - CROCK – Tayu: já falei pra não ficar feliz por idéias ridícula! #ù.ú# Top: #Y.Y# se num posso ter idéias ridículas o q vou fazer? Tayu: eu beijando o Kimi-kun? #XD# Top: #--'# vamos a fic!).

-_O Naruto não deveria estar na nossa frente? – _Iruka comentou depois de mais um longo beijo que deu em Shizune.

-_Acho que sim..._

_-Bem tanto faz..._

KISSU – e ele roubou um beijo dos lábios da mulher mais uma vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_OROCHIMARU-SAMA! – _Kabuto jogou uma bandeja com sanduíches caseiros para o alto e entrou no quarto de Orochimaru. Ele estava tentando roer a unha do pé com a boca (Tayu: ECAA! Top: é nojento mesmo... GaarA: e porq vc coloca isso na fic? Top: ah... sei lá...).

-_NANI?!? – _Orochimaru se recompôs irritado.

-_Alguém ativou a zona de teletransporte três... _– Kabuto disse ajeitando seus óculos redondos no rosto.

-_E qual é a zona de teletransporte três? – _Orochimaru retrucou coçando o peito.

-_Aquela perto da Bob's..._

_-O Sasuke-kun estava perto da Bob's?_

_-Não mas..._

_-Então não interessa... – _o Buda cutucou o ouvido com o mindinho – _e cadê meus sanduíches?_

_-Ah... Eles... Vou fazer mais..._

_-A propósito Kabuto pra onde a zona de teletransporte três os leva? – _Orochimaru perguntou quando Kabuto saiu do quarto. O homem de cabelos prateados retornou com um copo de chá e o entregou ao mestre.

-_Para o lago Baiyangdian_ (maior lago de água doce do norte da china que é abastecido pelo rio Amarelo... É essa fic também tem cultura! #\o/#) – Kabuto respondeu indiferente.

-_CHUF! – _o cover de Michael Jackson cuspiu todo o chá na cara do pokémon (Tayu: dá pra usar os nomes deles? Top: não porq senão fica repetitivo... #u.u#). – _O Lago Baiyangdian?!?_

_-É... – _Kabuto tinha uma têmpora pulsando na resta, mas também um sorrisinho nos lábios. Ele limpou o rosto com um lencinho.

-_Mas não é lá que..._

_-Sim aquele cara está lá..._

_-OH! – _Orochimaru correu para sua bacia d'água – _isso vai ficar interessante! Oh e é o kitsune-kun! OH! Onde está o Sasuke-kun agora? – _então o Buda ficou mais branco do que estava se é que era possível – _ele... Ele adentrou a planície..._ #O.O#

_-Planicie... Não é lá que o..._

_-É! – _Orochimaru virou ainda pasmo para o ajudante.

**N/A: Yo MINNA! Gostaram do cap no meio da semana?**

**Gaara: num acredito q vc vai terminar nesse suspense idiota!**

**Top: pois é... tenho q terminar, mas o cap novo deve sair domingo ou terça (segunda tenho aula ateh as seis da noite... #T.T#), e ah sei q vcs sentiram falta do jirajira, kakashi, shika e gaara, eles voltam próximo cap...**

**Tayu: e eu e o kimi-kun tbm neah?**

**Top: eh... #--'# Bem eh isso agora preciso pedir por favor que votem pois preciso de no mínimo 17 votos pra decidir se vão ser personagens soh de Naruto ou de outros animes tbm ok? VOTEM PLIZ SENAO VOU TER QUE FICAR ADIANDO CADA VEZ MAIS... Ah acho que eh soh... Mandem review pliz! E leiam minha outra fic de Naruto "To You All"...**

**CROCK**

**Tayu: ñ faça propagandas!**

**Top: #T.T# kuso... acho q eh soh ateh domingo, ou teça minna...**


	8. Escorpião, Lago e Barata!

**Creditos: a Ceci-Hana-Chan, ontem foi niver dela, então cap pra ela ok?**

**Resumo: ****E se os personagens de Naruto fossem animais? E se só doze deles conseguiram chegar a tempo da festa do grande Buda? Não perca essa corrida insana em que os mais variados animais são os personagens de Naruto numa corrida insana para chegar à festa do grande Buda... Vários Casais!**

**Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, ItaHana, KimiTayu, JiraTsu, IruShizu, SuigeKarin, KonoHanabi...**

**Legendas:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra.

[Entre colchetes - fala do Inner, mas usado na Sakura.

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

Top: fala do autor

Gaara: fala do Gaara.

Tayu: fala da Tayuya.

Suige: fala do Suigetsu.

**Significados:**

**ESTIBAM - Voadora**

**BAM – murro na cara.**

**CROCK – cascudo.**

**ROONC – barulho de alguém roncando.**

**Resultado parcial da votação:**

Só personagens de Naruto: 4

Personagens de outros animes: 5

VOLTO A DIZER!

Preciso urgentemente que vocês votem e de sugestões dos animais, já tenho os animais de Zabuza e Haku, thanks a quem me ajudou... Hum preciso de ajuda com o Hidan, Kakuzou, Kisame...

**Resposta aos reviews**

**Uchiha-Ron: eu tbm! Tayu: eu jah sabia... Gaara: humilde toda vc... – CROCK – Tayu: ñ dirija a palavra a min sem permissão.. Top: #O.O# Gaara: tou falando... vc tah extrapolando os limites da loucura... Top: deixa eu ser feliz... Gaara: tanto faz...**

**Meriyasu: shuishuishuishsuihus... Eh o Haku podia ser urso-polar, mas naum ia combinar com ele... E o balde dágua! Tayu: foi ridículo.. Gaara: isso aih! Top: foi feliz e engraçado! Vcs q curtem NX Zero e num entendem a beleza da vida... Tayu: isso foi uma ofensa? Porq se foi... Top: claro q naum Tayu-chan...**

**Binutti-chan: #\o/# chega Gaara! Gaara: #--'# ok - #o/\o# os dois batendo as mãos – Top: somos fodasticos! #n.n# Tayu: porq fui excluída da lista? Gaara: porq vc eh sádica assasina e louca? – CROCK, BAM... – Tayu: o q dizia? Gaara machucado: q vc eh linda! Top: eh o q eu ia dizer... #XD#**

**s2Aninhocas2: humm vc vai saber nesse cap... ****#XD# Tayu: ha! ****Eu e o kimi-kun juntos somos lindos! #\o/# Top: #--'# balde dagua rueleou! Gaara: foi ridículo... Top: foi feliz! Q emo vc eh! Gaara: #¬¬# **

**Prisma159: ah ainda bem... achei q fosse um erro meu... #u.u# ah sabia... isso eh muito feliz! #n.n# Tayu: pode sim! Ah farei com prazer! Gaara: #O.O# Top: hsuihsuihi... ah eh mulheres mandam... Kami-sama é deus... pode ser deus de qlqr religião, o deus dos cristoes, alá... etc... Hotoke-sama quer dizer buda... espero q vc tenha entendido com essa minha explicação porcaria... Tayu: NX ZERO É BOM! Gaara: eh legal... Top: eh um lixo... caham... bem ele deveria ser uma esponja domestica, mas... bem agora lembro q era para serem animais... eh uma espoona marinha! #XD# Gaara: autor no baka! Top: #¬¬# hsuihsuihsuihsuhu... tive a ideia do nada e num resisti a colocar, mesmo sabendo q eh mto bizara... #n.n# q bom q tah engraçada! #;D# ateh mais prisma...**

**Paty-kon-chan: hsuihsuius... ah thanks... tive essa ideia maluca do nada e num resistir a colocá-la aqui... afinal essa fic eh a fic das minhas ideias loucas... Gaara: como eu participo disso? Top: ah eh legal... isso mesmo hinata ruleando nessa fic! Ah as cenas Nejiten sao as melhores com certeza... OroJackson eh outro q tah mto bom de escrever! Ah adorei o sai de barata a cara dele! #XD# hum... sugestao aceita... deidei de canario vai ficar otimo! shuishshui (imaginando as cenas dele...) hum o kisame... acho q vou colocá-lo de orca... sei lah... o zabuza eh q vai ser arraia como vc vai descobrir nesse cap... Tayu: soltando spoiler hein? Top: spolerzinho de nada.. #XD# ah adoro reviews grandes, sao legais de responder #XD#... e ah sim qlqr sugestao mande suas sugestoes tao sendo otimas!**

**B1ker4: shiushuishihsi... logo vi q vc tava meio avoado... Gaara: se preocupe naum ahistoria eh insana... entao... Top: #¬¬# naum critique minha fic #u.u# shuishuishui... melhor começar a estudar agora q vc pega costume e num tem q sofrer feito eu no terceiro ano... ah tou postando a otra fic junto com essa.. Gaara: NUM SOU EMO! Top: gotico... fingimos q acreditamos...**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: ah... eu tbm amo a hana, pena q ela vai ficar um tempo sem ter um garnde papel na fic... mas nós supera neh? LIGHT adjetivo perfeito pra ela! #XD# ah nejiten tah ruleando nessa fic Gaara: num acho graça nas cenas gaaino, eu soh apanho... Tayu: pois eu amo as kimitayu... Kimi-kun is perfect Top: caham... PARABENS ATRASADO! #XD# seu nome lah nos creditos lah em cima! ok voto computado e vlw por votar!**

**Jaque Weasley: oai Gaara meu suspense foi cool! Gaara: ela soh quis implicar comigo #ù.ú# Top: seei... ah vou tentar sempre q tiver um tempo livre vou escrever fics, elas sao desistressantes, bem q vc disse! ah... tou pensando em trazer ele... Gaara: nem vem q num tem ele eh um peh no saco.. ****Top: ele eh legal! Tayu: qm o Kimi-kun?!? Top: #--'# eh o Kimi-kun... ****Tayu: TRAZ ELE LOGO! Top: caham... - ignorando Tayuya q ta viajando no kimimaro - ahhh... q coiecidencia o kabuto tbm me lembra o yukito... #u.u# mas num sei porq tou tao feliz ao tripudiar dele... #XD# Tayu: QUEM EH BARRAQUEIRA AQUI SUA... - Top e Gaara a impedem de começar mais um barraco - Top: caham... ah a tenten tem um bom metabolismo acho.. era um falcão mais num importa poq ele eh emo... ah o os quietinhos sao os mais danadenhos... naum entendi seu conselho... pode desenhar? (piadinha sem graça eu sei...).**

**Hyuuga Florine: #O.O# eu num apanho hoje? #o.O# Gaara: ela virou emo? Top: sei lah... Tayu: ºOº KIMI-KUN Top: isso vai dar merda gaara... Gaara: eu num qro tah aqui qndo a casa cair... Top: MAS A CULPA É SUA! #ù.ú# Gaara: minha? Tayu: kimi-kun... - jah tremendo ao ver o beijo na bochecha - Top: MERMAO SE EU MORRER POR CULPA TUA EU... Hai! - vira um doce de pessoa ao ouvir a voz da Hyuuga - er... o gaara gosta de vc neah? Gaara: EH? Top pisando no peh dele: EH! Tayu o kimimaro tava brincando ele... Tayu entrando no selo 2, Top: fedeu... Tayu: VOU MATAR ESSA DESGRAÇADA DE UM FIGA QUE... Top: IKKI! HYOGA! HIEI! QLQR UM! ACUDAM! - uma legião de personagens poderosos entra e segura Tayuya - Top: uffa.. caham eu tenho uma ideia melhor... - pega o kurama q tentava acalmar a Tayuya - qr o kurama naum? Ah e eu qro o chocolate sim... Deixe o kimi pra Tayuya e o Gaara pra Ino... Gaara: qm disse q sou da Ino? - Ino estralando os dedos - Gaara: TAVA COMPLETAMENTE CERTO SOU DA INO! Top: covarde... entao q tal o kurama? se num gostar temos mais... #u.u#**

**Loli.Potter: hum... vc eh a segunda leitora q pede isso... acho q vou acabar fazendo isso.. Gaara: porq? TOp: pra ver a dancinha feliz dela... #n.n# Gaara: tou dizendo essas suas fics tao tornando as leitoras sedentas por sangue... TOp: er... num me responsabiliso por isso... Tayu: ele vai ver... mais o kimi-kun eh tao kawaii q num consigo se rmah com ele... Top: ok post no sabado, nem no domingo foi! #n.n#**

**Phblood: iae parcero... Gaara: eu odeio dizer isso... mas eu avisei... vc ta avacalhando no ridiculo Top: aff deixa eu ser feliz... Tayu; eh soh num me irrita q num bato em ngm #u.u# Gaara: #T.T# AMENDOIMMMMMMMMMMMM... KISAMA EH SUA CULPA! Tayu: #¬¬# VAO COMEÇAR DE NOVO? - os dois abaixam a cabeça e pedem desculpas - Tayu: acho bom continuar aasim... Top: #--'# q crianças felizes.. #n.n#**

**Soh isso... Então minna aqui o cap... Esse cap num teve NejiTen, nem Suika, nem ShikaTema nem KimiTayu...**

**Tayu: COMO NAUM?!?**

**Top: er.. caham então... próximo cap com certeza teremos: SuiKa e NejiTen ok... E com grande espaço para esses shipers jah q tao deixados de lado, por isso naum desanimem e Boa Leitura... Ah sim votem, mandem sugestões sobre os animais e mandem review ok? BOA LEITURA ATEH LAH EMBAIXO! Ah e sobre o nome do cap eh mais um nome louco... então ignorem... #XD#**

**Capitulo 7 – Escorpião, Lago e Barata!**

-_Kuso... Não consegui armazenar a imagem totalmente... – _Jiraya retrucava se levantando do chão.

-_Ah não se preocupe... É nessas horas que é bom ter um Sharingan..._

_-Achei que fosse bom para as lutas – _Jiraya disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-_Claro que não só falo aquilo pra parecer politicamente correto_ #XD# - Kakashi olhou ao redor procurando algo – _Yeah! – _ele falou vendo um outdoor em branco (Gaara: naum... Top: Yeah... Gaara: NAUM! Top: YEAH! Tayu? Gaara: eh melhor vc num saber...).

O Inu pegou uma escada que estava milagrosamente ali e os baldes de tinta e um pincel. Ele fechou o olho normal e abriu o Sharingan e começou a pintar freneticamente pulando de um lado para o outro.

A baba começou a cair da boca de Jiraya, junto com o sangue do seu nariz a medida que a pintura ia ficando pronta.

-_VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO! – _Jiraya falou ao se deparar com a mesma cena que eles haviam visto no riacho. Anko e Tsunade seminuas. Ele abriu seu caderninho e começou a escrever freneticamente nele.

-_Que nada... – _Kakashi sorriu. – _Bem precisamos guardar isso... – _ele foi atrás do outdoor e apertou um botão.

-_O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?_

_-Tele transportei ele pra minha casa... Acha que ia deixar essa obra de arte dando sopa por aí? –_ Kakashi sorriu.

-_Quer trocar? _#O.O# - Jiraya estendeu o caderno com manuscritos pra Kakashi.

-_O que é isso?_

_-Icha Icha Heaven! – _Jiraya suspirou cansado.

-_Icha... Icha... HEAVEN! _- Kakashi pulou pra pegar o caderno.

-_Isso... A seqüência do Icha Icha Banzai... Hum... Iai? Vamos fazer negócios? – _o sanin falou com uma cara maliciosa.

-_Feito, mas... Só a parte da Tsunade... – _Kakashi puxou o caderno.

-_Era essa que eu queria... – _Jiraya apertou a mão de Kakashi –_ agora vamos... Tenho a impressão que podemos ainda ter muitas mulheres..._

_-MULHERES! _#\o/# - Kakashi gritou com os olhos fixos no livro e seguindo Jiraya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Onde viemos parar? – _Anko retrucou depois de alguns instantes em que estavam no meio de um vilarejo.

-_Quem se importa? – _Tsunade retrucou irritada – _sabe quantas horas faz que eu bebi um sakê?_

_-Quatro?_

_-Mais ou menos isso... – _Tsunade chutou uma pedra pra bem longe – _se num encontrar uma garrafa de sakê eu juro que vou matar aquele OroJackson..._

_-Porque não tenta os dangos ele são gostosos... – _Anko tirou uma caixinha com dangos.

-_Hum pode ser..._

_-Mas vamos logo que meu estoque ta acabando tô..._

-_SAKÊ! – _Tsunade disse vendo varias garrafas do nectas dos deuses.

-_Vamos Tsunade ou iremos perder! – _uma onça irritada ralhou com a mulher-dragão que pegava as garrafas para si.

_-Já vou! – _Tsunade retrucou pegando o maior numero de garrafas que podia. – _você não quer?_

_-Claro que sim! – _Anko pegou umas duas garrafas – _agora vamos!_

_-Simbora!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Tem certeza de que você está bem Sasuke-kun? – _Sakura paparicou Sasuke pela milionésima vez desde que eles ficaram a sós.

-_Já disse que sim... – _Sasuke resmungou mais uma vez. - _porque eu estou achando que estamos nos afastando do destino?_

_-Não estamos... Olha o rio ali... – _Sakura apontou para o rio que aumentava.

-_Nós estamos indo contra a corrente... Então porque ele está ficando maior?_

_-É um fenômeno que só ocorre no rio Amarelo... Ele aumenta a profundidade e diminui a largura, para que a velocidade da água aumente... _– Sakura recitou (Tayu: essa fic ta cada vez mais cultural.. Top: um pouco de cultura eh legal...).

-_Ah... Sim... _#O.O# - Como ela faz pra saber de tudo isso? Mas também com essa testa... O crânio dela é bem grande, logo tem uma massa cefálica grande... E o melhor é que ela é bonita! #n.n# Acho que ela é muito legal também... #o.o# Espera aí porque tou elogiando ela? Sou o SASUKE! A não ser que esteja gostando...

-_PAREM AÍ! – _uma voz grossa ecoou por toda a planície.

-_Sasuke-kun! – _Sakura agarrou o braço bom de Sasuke amedrontada.

-_Hunf... –_ E ela fica kawaii com medo... Kuso não pode ser... Eu estou mesmo gostando da Sakura? – Sasuke pensava enquanto olhava a garota de cabelos róseos. – _O QUE QUER?_

_-SOU O DONO DESSA ARÉA! RETROCEDAM OU TEREI QUE MATÁ-LOS! _– a voz grossa falou mais uma vez.

-_Hunf... Que baka... Vamos Sakura..._

_-Hai!_

_-EU MANDEI PARAREM! – _a voz disse irritada.

-_Sou Uchiha Sasuke e não obedeço vozes ridículas de pânicos... _(Gaara: pânicos? Top: q foi? Todo mundo q tem voz misteriosa e grossa e assustadora é um tipo de pânico... Gaara: comparação patética... – CROCK – Tayu: num implique com o autor! Top: TAYU-CHAN VC ME AMA! – CROCK – Tayu: num chegue perto! E qndo vai ser minha cena com o kimi-kun? Top: #T.T# tou sendo usado...).

-_Não sou pânico! – _ele finalmente viram o dono da voz. (Tayu: KAWAIII! Gaara: ele parece comigo! Tayu: SAI VC EH FEIO! Gaara: #T.T# Top: husihsuihusih #8D#).

-_KAWAII! – _Sakura gritou ao ver aquele garoto de cabelos ruivo róseos usando um sobretudo e com uma cauda de escorpião saindo por trás dele;

-_HEY! Sakura! – _Sasuke resmungou indignado. Só ele podia ser chamado de kawaii.

_-SAKURA? _#o.o# - Sasori repetiu o nome da garota – _você é aquela garota monstro que me mat..._

ESTIBAM

-_QUEM É GAROTA MONSTRO AQUI? _– Sakura gritou em cima de Sasori.

Ah sim... Ela é uma garota monstro... Mais um ponto pra Sakura, embora não saiba se isso ´um ponto negativo ou positivo... #u.u#. – Sasuke continuava avaliando seus sentimentos.

-_Er... Ninguém... Você até é linda..._ #o.o# - Sasori assustado tentava concertar a situação.

BAM

-_SHANNARO! Não fale isso fico corada! _– a Inner de Sakura tomou conta dela, por ela ter ficado paralisada com o elogio.

-_Itai... _– Sasori choramingou. Kuso... Eu vou apanhar o dia todo dessa garota... Como vou conseguir desestabilizá-los? Onde está o Deidara e seus explosivos loucos quando a gente precisa dele? #¬¬# - _caham... Pode me ajudar a levantar?_

_-HEY O QUE PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO? – _Sasuke gritou ao ver Sasori puxar a mão que Sakura estendeu pra ele a puxou para perto de si.

-_Não se mete emo..._

_-NÃO SOU EMO! _#ù.ú#

-_O Sasuke-kun não é emo..._

_-Tá certo... Finjo que acredito... Oe Sakura voccê quer namorar comigo? _#XD# - Sasori deu um sorriso galanteador (Gaara: ela desmaiou com o sorrisinho dele... Top: quem? Gaara: a Tayuya... Top: #o.o# Gaara: #8D# deixa ela assim e... – BAM – Tayu: seu pilantra qria se aproveitar de uma mulher indefesa... Top: indefesa... Tayu: NANI? Top: caham... vamos a fic).

-_NANI? – _o moreno gritou se aproximando do local.

-_Eu... Er... Eu gosto do Sasuke-kun! – _Sakura recuou muito corada.

-_Hunf... – _Sasuke resmungou com um singelo sorriso no rosto.

-_Ah você quer mesmo passar o resto da sua vida com um emo, que prefere ficar correndo atrás do seu irmão mais velho e gritando "VINGANÇA" do que comigo que sou kawaii e compacto_ (ele é compacto e não baixinho...)_ e que vou ser lindo por toda a eternidade?_

_-Eu..._

_-E além do mais Ai shiteru! – _Sasori falou com o rosto bem próximo ao de Sakura. Ela corou mais que Hinata.

KISSU – Sasori deu um selinho na garota.

-_Então vamos? – _Sasori estendeu a mão para ela que hesitou um pouco e a aceitou.

-_Oe Sakura! – _Sasuke estava totalmente indignado – _pra onde você vai com esse chibi-chan?_

_-QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE CHIBI?_

_-Você! E solte a Sakura seu pintor de rodapé!_

_-Pintor de rodapé..._ #Ù.Ú# _KISAMA VOU TE MATAR! – _Sasori ia pular em cima de Sasuke quando Sakura colocou a mão na frente.

-_Ikisou Saso-chan..._

_-CHAN?_

CROCK

-_Não grite... _#ù.ú# - Sakura disse depois de desferir um cascudo no seu novo namorado.

-_Mas..._

_-Sasuke-kun... Gomen... Estou indo com o Saso-chan... Ja nee – _e depis de uma singela reverencia ela puxou Sasori para o outro lado. O pequetito mostrou a língua pra Sasuke e saiu guiando a garota de cabelos róseos contente.

_-Sakura... _#T.T# - Sasuke caiu de joelho ao ver Sakura desaparecer. (Tayu: ei autor... Top: HAI TAYU-CHAN! Tayu: sem chamego... hum... aqui diz que eh SasuSaku... Top: eu sei... Tayu: e porq diabos entao ela largou o eminho aih? Top: calma a fic num terminou e gosto de ver emo sofrer! #XD# Gaara termina de engolir um passatempo: ENTAO EH POR ISSO Q VC ME FAZ SOFRER?!? ISSO É PRECONCEITO! Top: achei q vc num fosse emo... #8D# Gaara: e num sou... Top: então... Gaara: #T.T#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_H-h-hi... –_ Naruto começou a falar, mas desistiu puxou a usagi perto de si e a beijou apaixonadamente, quando eles pararam por causa dos muxoxos de Hanabi Naruto olhou ao redor – _Hinata-chan o que houve? – _e deu um selinho nela.

-_Não sei Naruto-kun... Acho que fomos teletransportados... – _Hinata disse olhando o circulo em que estavam em cima. – _espere... Esse lago imenso... Estamos no Baiyangdian... – _Naruto roubou um selinho dela.

-_Baiyang o que? – _ele já ia dar outro selinho na Hyuuga.

-_Dá pra pararem com isso? – _Hanabi retrucou – _é um lago que recebe água do rio Amarelo... Estamos mais próximos da nascente com certeza..._

_-EM GUARDA! – _eles ouviram uma voz grave e saltaram para trás. Um homem vestido toscamente de arraia fincara uma espada no chão.

-_Zabuza? Hhsuihsuihsuihusihuis... É você? – _Naruto falou sem conter o riso – _então você também... shuishiushuihsuihsi... está nessa fic tosca? _(Top: porq todo mundo implica com minha fic? Gaara: é um meio de desistressar! Top: ah tah...).

-_Kisama! Não zombe de min... – _Zabuza investiu mais uma vez contra o loiro e seu grupo.

-_Não pense que sou o mesmo garotinho de antes... _#n.n# _Agora posso te vencer... _(Top: eu acho q não mais... Deixa ele sonhar...). – Naruto falou confiante.

-_É o qu verem..._

CROCK

-_Zabuza-san! Não seja rude com os convidados – _um lindo bem-te-vi com rosto feminino e angelical falou. Era Haku. (imaginem o Haku com aquelas roupinhas de animais da parmalat ok? Ele é o único com rou pa fofa dos homens...).

-_HAKU! – _Naruto gritou espantado.

_-NARUTO-KUN! – _Haku devolveu no mesmo tom e eles se abraçaram. Mas de repente alguém puxou Naruto para trás.

KISSU – Hinata deu um longo beijo no loiro que o correspondeu, fazendo Zabuza e Haku arregalarem os olhos.

-_Naruto-kun... É meu... Namorado! –_ Hinata disse decidida.

-_Ah... Gomen... Não sabia – _Haku coçou a cabeça sem jeito.

-_Hunf... – _Hinata cruzou os braços ainda com ciúmes.

-_Não precisa ficar com ciúmes... Eu sou... Um garoto... – _Haku deu aquele sorrisinho gentil dele bem kawaii. (Gaara: ele eh homem mesmo? Top: eh a vida...).

-_NANI? – _Konohamaru gritou assustando todo mundo – _não pode ser! Porque as mulheres gentis e bonitas são comprometidas ou... Aberrações? –_ ele deu um ênfase no "gentis".

BAM

-_Porque eu acho que esse "gentis" foi uma indireta para min? – _Hanabi resmungou depois de dar um murro em cheio na cara do Saru.

-_O Naruto-kun tem amigos divertidos... – _Haku sorriu feliz.

-_Ótimo... Agora não posso mais fatiar eles... Você e sua mania de fazer amiguinhos... – _Zabuza retrucou – _e agora o que faremos? O purpurina nos mandou para dar um jeito nos outros animais..._

_-Ah não se preocupe tenho certeza que ele não vai fazer nada... – _Haku sorri feliz. –_ agora que tal um chá?_

_-Tem ramen? –_ Naruto disse após um selinho em Hinata.

_-Acho que sim... – _Haku respondeu com uma gota na cabeça –_ qual o motivo de tantos beijos?_

_-Longa história... _#XD# _Ramen! – _Naruto sorria de orelha a orelha.

_-E BANANA? –_ Konohamaru se libertou de Hanabi para gritar.

-_Deve ter... –_ Haku tinha uma gota enorme na cabeça – _então vamos tomar chá!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Gaara dá pra você acordar, por favor? – _Ino falou após dar a sétima tapa seguida na cara do ruivo.

-_ITAI! –_ Gaara acordou – _porque me bates mulher?_

_-Porque você é um baka! - _#ù.ú# Ino respondeu secamente – _agora levanta que me cansei de te carregar..._

_-A culpa é sua que estou desacordado... Você me nocauteou... – _Gaara retrucou tirando a poeira da roupa. – _onde estamos? Espero que você não tenha ido na direção da foz..._

_-O que está insinuando?_

_-Nada só que você... Bem você tem o cabelo claro... – _Gaara deu de ombros – _bem vamos... quanto antes chegar... Antes paro de apanhar... _(Tayu: traumatizado? Gaara: MUITO Top assobia discaradamente Gaara: não se faça de desentedido... #¬¬# Top: dia lindo será que chove? Suigetsu: tah meio nublado mas... Top. Gaara e Tayu: #O.O# Suigetsu: YO! #o/# Top: q fazes aqui? Suigetsu: atendendo a pedidos aceitei o convite para ser o contra regra #3... Tayu: porq mais um baka? PORQ NAUM O KIMI-KUN? Top: #o.o# num me lembro disso naum... Suige: tem ovomaltine aqui? TAyu: é meu! Suige já tomando o ovomaltine: jah era! #\o/# - Tayu tentando dar murro em Suige, mas ele eh de água – Top: isso vai virar uma budega...).

-_YO! – _eles ouviram uma voz estranha e quando viraram para o local de onde vinha viram um garoto vestido toscamente de barata sorrindo serenamente para eles. – _vocês estão na minha área..._

_-VOCÊ NÃO! É o miniatura do OroJackson! –_ Gaara dizia apontando o dedo pra Sai que sorriu mais ainda.

­-_Não, não... Essa brincadeira é de mau gosto sobre eu parecer com o purpurina... – _Sai abriu os olhos de um modo assustados – _OH! Não tinha te visto... É você linda-chan?_

Ino corou imensamente e colocou as mãos nos rosto fazendo Gaara se irritar ainda mais.

-_E você da bola pra ele sua oxigenada?_

BAM

_-QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE OXIGENADA?_ – Ino bufou irritada e Sai gargalhou mais ainda.

-_A Linda-chan fica ainda mais linda irritada – _Sai acrescentou feliz.

-_Sai... – _Ino colocou as mãos no rosto ainda mais corado.

-_Kisama... Jogando a Ino contra min... – _Gaara resmungou irritado – _então a disputa vai ser psicológica?_

_-O Guaxinim frutinha ainda ta falando? – _Sai virou –se para Gaara que ficou vermelho de raiva.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_COMO AQUELA LAMBISGÓIA TROCOU O SASUKE-KUN PELO SASORI? – _Orochimaru gritou chacoalhando a bacia.

-_Orochimaru-sama! Assim não dá pra ver nada! – _Kabuto reclamou.

-_O que você queria... A lambisgóia trocou o Sasuke-kun! Você não viu a cara de arrasado dele? Era tão lindo, mas... AQUELA LAMBISGÓIA! – _Orochimaru ainda tremia de raiva – _agora como ele vai chegar aqui?_

_-Ora ele não é um gênio?_

_-Claro que não ele só se faz de gênio pra irritar o Itachi... – _o Buda falou como se isso fosse a coisa mias obvia do mundo – _hum... Já sei... Não queria ter que liberar aquele maluco, mas... Ele com certeza vai trazer o Sasuke-kun!_

#O.O# Kabuto arregalou os olhos.

-_Não venha me dizer que você quer o corpo do Sasuke-kun? – _Kabuto disse ainda surpreso.

CROCK

-_Você não viu o Anime nem leu o manga? Qual a causa da minha existência?_

_-Aprender todos os jutsus possíveis..._

_-NÃO! Ter o Sasuke-kun só pra min!_

_-Mas aí ele vai ta morto!_

_-Faz mal não você ressuscita! –_ Orochimaru deu uma piscadela. – _soube que você ta cobrando cem reais pelo serviço, mas eu tenho desconto né?_ (crédito da idéia a Paty-kon-chan)

-_Nada de negócios! Amigos, amigos... Negócios a parte! –_ Kabuto ajeitou os óculos com um sorriso ganancioso.

**N/A: Iae Minna... Ah tbm num gostei mto do fim do cap... mas num consegui pensar em algo melhor... Prox capitulo vai ter SuiKa pra qm gosta...**

**Suige: #O.O#**

**Top: foi o único ship q ainda num coloquei nada acho então... Jah sabem...Volto a dizer preciso de votos e de sugestões... Até agora só personagens de Naruto, mas provavelmente entrarão personagens de outros animes já que está ganhando... Por isso preciso primeiramente de SUGESTOES para os animais dos personagens de Naruto e se você quiser de personagens de outros animes, diga qm eh e ql animal q vou anotando aqui... Já tenho a Rukia e o Ichigo... E eles tao ótimo... ri muito soh de imaginar eles... Bem então ru fico por aqui...**

**Tayu toda suada ainda tentando esmurrar Suige: MEU OVOMALTINE!**

**Suige: #u.u#\o/# ACABEI**

**Tayu: KISAMA!**

**Gaara: tenho q confessar q foi uma boa idéia traze-lo!**

**Top?**

**Gaara: ele deixa a Tayu ocupada...**

**Top: #--'# ah certo... Bem ateh próximo final de semana minna, ou antes... Mas acho q soh no fim de semana mesmo... Mandem reviews pliz...**


	9. Melancia

**Resumo: ****E se os personagens de Naruto fossem animais? E se só doze deles conseguiram chegar a tempo da festa do grande Buda? Não perca essa corrida insana em que os mais variados animais são os personagens de Naruto numa corrida insana para chegar à festa do grande Buda... Vários Casais!**

**Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, ItaHana, KimiTayu, JiraTsu, IruShizu, SuigeKarin, KonoHanabi...**

**Legendas:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra.

[Entre colchetes - fala do Inner, mas usado na Sakura.

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

Top: fala do autor

Gaara: fala do Gaara.

Tayu: fala da Tayuya.

Suige: fala do Suigetsu.

**Significados:**

**ESTIBAM - Voadora**

**BAM – murro na cara.**

**CROCK – cascudo.**

**ROONC – barulho de alguém roncando.**

**AVISO URGENTE:**

PRECISO DE AJUDA! SUGESTOES PARA OS ANIMAIS DE ED E WINLY DE FMA, leia lá embaixo por favor sim?

**Resposta aos reviews**

**Loli.Potter: yeah... eu tou me superando! Isso eh feliz! #XD# naum serio... vc precisa tratar essa sua sede de sangue... sei q eh bom judiar de emos... mas vc tah exagerando #O.O# Gaara: vc instiga a pessoa a ser sádica e depois reclama... Top: tou brincando... então... Suige: #\o/# EU RULESSSSSSS! Tayu: #--'# Top: eh vc eh legal... vai sim... acho q vc jah sabe pelo titulo do cap, jah q vc tbm lê natureza humana, vi seu nome na resposta dos reviews... Tayu: ñ posso fazer nada... ele eh baka demais... vc tem q concordar q bakas merecem apanhar... Top: #o.o# - CROCK – Gaara: ITAI! Tayu: eu tenho q bater em algm neh? Gaara: #T.T# Top: #o.o'# **

**Aninha-Carolina-Chan: #u.u# fiz o mais depressa q pude... então aih o cap... e tem nejiten nele! #n.n# nejiten tah mto bom... continue acompanhando e mandando reviews... kissu**

**Hyuuga Floreine: Top: GAARA SEGURA ELA! – Gaara e Suigetsu segura Tayuya – Top: vc qr causar intriga mesmo neah? – a porta se escancara – Ino: qm eh q tah dando em cima do Gaara? Top: #O.O'# Gaara: er... ngm ino... Ino: hum... Top: er... serio q vc num qr ngm melhor? Te dou o... bem te dou qlqr um q ñ esteja comprometido e q ñ me cause problemas... Tem o Phie... o Kurama... e qlqr outro galã solteiro... Gaara: vc pode fazer isso? Top: ñ, mas... Eu mexo uns pauzinhos pra conseguir isso... Suige: SIM SENHORA! Tayu: VC VAI FICAR DO LADO DELA?!? Suige: fedeu... Top: #--'# thanks pelo chocolate... #8D#**

**B1ker4: eh... tas brincando eh... Hinata tah ruleando demais! #n.n# mas acho q ela num chega ao nível da hanabi... falow ae**

**s2Aninhocas2: #O.O# mais uma possessiva... ñ deixe deidara saber disso... Tayu: ñ dê ele pra ela! Saso-kun is kawaii demais! Haku-kun... pode ficar com ele se o zabuza num reclamar... Top: #o.o# er... então vc vai amar esse cap!**

**Uchiha-Ron: Tayu: dou nele, porq ele eh ridículo... e ñ porq ele eh emo... num tenho nada contra emos... Top: er... acho q o kakashi ñ vai qrer distribuir esse outdoor... nm tem chamapanhe o gaara eh um liso... Gaara: #¬¬# pior q eh verdade... Top: então... falow ae**

**Paty-kon-chan: shuishuishuis... ah eu sabia q vc ia adorar... eu soh ia fazer o saso seqüestrando a sakura, mas lembrei q vc gosta do ship, aih eu pensei... hum... vai ficar mais engraçado o sasuke sofrendo... #XD# issso mesmo emos tem q sofrer! #XD# Gaara: preconceituoso... Top: shuishishu... ataque da pelanca! #O.O# hsuishuishihus... gaara merece! #XD# ah suas sugestões são sempre ótimas, espro novas sugestões... ah eu num resisti a colocar... **

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: de nada vc merece! #n.n# ah ele merece... ele eh emo... #XD# q bom q vc amou, foi de presente pra vc afinal... #8D# sai de barata rules #\o/# fica tao tudo a vê com elee...**

**Phblood: ahh isso eu num sei... mas ia ser tosco... Gaara: HEY! Top: tou brincando... hsuishuhsui sasuke merece... zabuza tinha q ficar bizarro... ah ñ se preocupe vou usar ele freqntemente.. Suige: num tenho culpa se nasci assim... #8D#**

**Jaque Weasley: AHHH TAW! TOTALMENTE! Fiq tranqüila, qm mto se dah bem acaba sofrendo mto! Gaara: todo mundo sofre independente de se dar bem ou naum... #u.u# Top: caham... se vc tah dizendo neh... #o.o'# eh meio estranho imaginar o zabuza fofinho... mas td bem nos supera... Tayu: NEEHH? O Chibi-Sasori eh tao kawaiiiiiii! Top: menos... Vou sim eles já aparecem nesse cap... ah poq sugeriram o sai de barata e eu achei q ia ficar legal... kissu**

**JCesar: eae cara... thanks por ler mais essa fic... e thanks pelos dois reviews... er... Tayu: QM EH FRESQUINHO? Top: #--'# ignore-a... então... eh essa fic eh insanidade pura, continue acompanhando e mandando reviews...**

**Ana-chan n.n: ahh q bom q vc adorou... #8D# ah o neji merece, qm mandou ser pomposo #XD# Gaara: e porq eu mereço apanhar? Top: porq eh emo? Er... então.. espero q vc continue acompanhando e mandando reviews.. kissu...**

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku: ah certo entendo... #u.u# serio q foi o q vc mais riu? #n.n# q feliz... Gaara: ta mentindo... dã... Top: #¬¬# estraga prazeres... Suige: num tenho culpa se roubo atenção... Tayu: pode deixar q vou continuar batendo em ambos... Suige: duvido... – Tayu cochicha algo pro Gaara que arregala os olhos e reclama com o autor...**

**Lynne-chaan: #n.n# leitora nova! #n.n# q bom q estais a gostar! Pelo jeito q falas ñ es do brasil... es de portugal? Okk... mande mesmo um review maior vou tah esperando... thanks pelos elogios... kissu**

**Então gente aqui o cap e como prometido: nejiten, suika e shikatema... proximo cap ainda num sei sobre o q vai ser...**

**Gaara: autor no baka**

**Top: aff larga de ser chato... Boa leitura...**

**Capitulo 8 – Melancia**

**(Gaara?? Top: jah disse q os nomes dos caps são loucos, então naum fiq interrrompendo por essas besteiras...)**

-_Você é muito folgada! – _um leão emburrado falou limpando sua fantasia ridícula.

-_Sou kawaii... _#n.n# - Tenten sorria em cima de uma pedra observando o Hyuuga com as mãos no queixo e bastante entretida.

-_Sim é kawaii... – _Neji falou sem pensar.

-_Nyah! SOU KAWAII! _#\o/#n.n# - Tente comemorou. – _Neji-kun disse que sou kawaii!_

_-Eu o que? – _o garoto se assustou ao ouvir o que a panda falava – _eu nunca disse..._

_-Neji-kun não me acha linda? – _Tenten fez beicinho e ergueu as sobrancelhas preocupadas.

-_E-eu... Er... E-eu... S-sabe... V-você... – _ele começou a gaguejar e recuar enquanto a panda avançava para mais perto dele ainda fazendo beicinho com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e agora com as mãos na cintura.

-_Eu? _#?.?# - Tenten se aproximou cada vez mais, agora os rostos estavam a centímetros de distância.

-_Tenten... P-pe-perto d-demais! – _Neji sentiu suas costas baterem contra uma árvore.

-_Mas Neji-kun ainda não disse o que acha de min? Eu sou feia? _#8S# - ela agora estava meio frustrada e parou de avançar para alivio dele.

-_NÃO! – _Neji avançou na hora de negar o mal entendido e... (Gaara: kissu... velho beijo acidental e... Top? Gaara: er... num devia ser vc a colocar isso? Top: eu ia mas vc me interrompeu... Gaara: malz, mas eh poq isso tah mto obvio.. Tayu: mas eh kawaii Gaara: sempre a mesma ladainha... Top: ah então tah.. Suige: q legal ele vai enrolar ainda mais #\o/# - CROCK – Tayu: ñ fiq feliz com isso! #¬¬# Suige: doeu... porq num consigo mais me esquivar? Top: porq o Gaara tava chorando... Suige: emo... Gaara: isso eh motivo para ficar feliz? #--'# Suige: tudo eh motivo pra ficar feliz #n.n# Gaara: algm tah de bom humor hj... Top: caham posso voltar pra minha entolação... er... fic? Gaara e Suige: a vonade... Tayu: VAI LOGO! #ù.ú# Top: #O.O# ql o motivo do surto? Tayu: qnto mais demoras, mas demora pra eu ficar com o Kimi-kun... #XD# Top: #--'# vamos a fic eh melhor...).

DISH (onomatopéia para testa contra testa... #u.u#)

-_Itai! – _Neji levou as mãos à testa quase que imediatamente.

-_Por que Neji-kun tentou machucar a Tenten? _#oO# - Tenten tinha só uma mão na testa.

-_Não queria te machucar! E do que é feito sua testa? – _ele retrucou ainda sentindo a cabeça latejar.

-_Tenten toma muito leite! _#XD# _Kimi-kun sempre diz isso... Um copo de leite todo dia e você vive mais um dia! _– Tenten sorriu feliz.

-_Tá vendo! Porque você não pode tomar leite? – _uma voz veio dos arbustos.

-_Leite é horrível! _#ù.ú# - uma voz masculina retrucou irritada. – _é loucura tomar leite..._

_-É por isso que você é baixinho..._

_-QUEM É DO TAMANHO DE UM FEIJÃOZINHO? _#Ù.Ú# - a voz masculina gritou com a feminina.

-_Então Neji-kun me acha bonita? – _Tenten parecia ignorar totalmente as vozes enquanto Neji olhava para os arbustos alarmado e com uma gota na cabeça.

-_Claro que sim... Ai shiteru Tenten... – _Neji sussurrou ainda olhando para os arbustos, mas para si mesmo do que para alguém ouvir.

-_Neji-kun... Me ama? _#O.O# - Tenten sussurrou. – _eu... ESTOU TÃO HAPPY! _#n.n#

KISSU – ela selou seus lábios contra os do Hyuuga de olhos arregalados pelo ato dela. Após alguns segundos ele correspondeu ao beijo.

-_Você podia ser romântico também... – _a voz feminina retrucou.

-_Hunf – _e a voz masculina que a pouco havia gritado resmungou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ô Kabuto! – _Orochimaru gritou do banheiro – _me traz a esponja... _(Gaara: NAUM ISSO DE NOVO NAUM! Tayu: ECA! Num qro ver o purpurina nu! Suige: vou vomitar.. #T.T# Top: ok... vamos pular isso...).

-_Você ainda não saiu? – _Orochimaru retrucou deitado numa rede – _quero logo minha limonada... _(Gaara: impressão minha ou o Kabuto virou escravo nessa fic? Top: er... acho q sim... Tayu: q desperdício de homem... #u.u# Top e Gaara: #O.O# Suige: ngm resiste a uma boa limonada! Top, Gaara e Tayu: #--'#).

-_Hai Orochimaru-sama... – _Kabuto apareceu de toalha com uma bandeja de limonada – _aqui está e... NÃO OROCHIMARU-SAMA! – _ele segurou a toalha antes que o Buda... (Top: er... isso realmente ta nojente... er... – CROCK – Tayu: vc interrompeu a melhor parte! #ù.ú# Top: num qro ter pesadelos! Gaara: finalmente! Vou conseguir dormir bem hoje #\o/# Suige: qro limonada... #T.T# Top: #¬¬# toma logo... – e entrega a limonada a ele – Top: er... então vamos pular pra parte q eles estão vestidos ok?).

-_Porque esse baka não sai do arbusto? – _Orochimaru disse coçando a cabeça – _achei que tinha deixado claro que era pra eles impedirem..._

_-Na verdade o senhor não falou nada... _#--'# - Kabuto tinha uma enorme gota na cabeça. – _só que tinham que trazer o Sasuke-kun aqui..._

_-Isso é irrelevante... – _Orochimaru ignorou totalmente o comentário de Kabuto – _aff... Eu tou entediado..._

_-Por quê não fica assistindo a corrida que o senhor promoveu para se divertir antes de ir para o Nirvana? - _#¬¬'# Kabuto comentou mais uma vez.

-_Já sei o que fazer! Vou assistir a corrida que fiz para me divertir! _#XD# - Orochimaru deu uma tapa nas costas de Kabuto – _por quê você não me dá boas sugestões? Você é um inútil Kabuto... _#u.u#

#¬¬³³#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então vai continuar desacordado seu inútil preguiçoso? – _Temari fazia questão de arrastar Shikamaru pelo chão fazendo a cabeça dele bater em todas as pedras do caminho.

Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele piscou um olho rapidamente e voltou a fecha-lo.

BAM – ela afundou seu punho na cara dele.

-_Seu preguiçoso! _#ù.ú# - Temari já estava pronta para tripudiar do Nara quando foi interrompida.

-_Eu disse que você ia se perder! BAKA! – _uma voz resmungona e feminina atingiu o ouvido do casal.

-_Quem é BAKA aqui? Sua BAKA! Eu só... Aff. A culpa é sua! _– outra voz, dessa vez masculina respondeu a primeira.

-_E quem é que é o burro aqui? –_ Temari se virou e viu uma garota baixinha de cabelos negros curtos e olhos azuis disse com um sorriso maligno nos lábios. Ela usava uma longa capa preta (estilo de vampiro) e tinha um canino saindo da boca.

-_Já falamos sobre isso! _#ù.ú# - a voz masculina respondeu também saindo dos arbustos. Um garoto alto e de cabelos laranja-vivos resmungou emburrado, ele trajava uma tosca fantasia de burro (jumento) e ainda tinha umas moscas voando ao redor dele.

-_Ainda acho isso ridículo! _– ela falou maldosamente – _como eu queria ter uma maquina fotográfica..._

_-Não pense nisso Rukia! _– Ichigo quase gritou. (Tayu e Gaara: hsuihsuishuishuis! RIDICULO! Suige: q fantasia cool... Top: neeh? Burros rules... Gaara: são patéticos! Top: e o burrinho do Shrek? Suige: neeeh ele eh tao legal... - #o/\o# - Top: vou considerar isso como um não... vamos a fic!).

-_Mas... Preciso de uma foto para guardar de recordação esse momento Ichigo! _#n.n# - Rukia sorria discaradamente.

-_Er... QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? – _Temari disse irritadiça.

-_Não seja tão problemática... – _Shikamaru comentou, mas só para levar um chute da Sabaku.

-_Essa garota é legal... _#n.n# - Rukia falou contente – _lucky! Pegamos uma boa dupla..._

_-DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO PEGAMOS UMA SÁDICA E UM SACO DE PANCADA! _#ù.ú# - o garoto de cabelos laranjas disse apontando para o casal irritado.

ESTIBAM

-_QUEM É SÁDICA? _#Ù.Ú# - Temari agora estava em cima do burro.

-_Uhú! Já vi que vamos ser amigas! _#\o/# - Rukia comemorava – _sua namorada é legal... _#8D# - disse para Shikamaru.

-_Era só o que me faltava... Mais uma problemática... _#T.T# - Shikamaru choramingava ajoelhado no chão – _porque eu num fiquei no time do Naruto?_

_-Você gosta de ramen? Também tou com vontade de comer ramen! – _Rukia sentou na pedra feliz. –_ essas vão ser boas lembranças! _#\o/#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Cof... Cof... Cof! – _uma ruiva saia da água. – _Kuso! Por quê sempre que tou com o Sasuke-ku acontece algo bizarro? _(Gaara: porq o autor da fanfic eh louco? Top: HEY! #¬¬# Gaara: o q? tou falando a verdade...).

-_Yo! – _um garoto de cabelos alvos estava sentado em um toco de árvore tomando um ovomaltine (Suige:ele eh lindo ñ? – CROCK TRIPLO – Gaara: baka! Tayu: onde q eh lindo? #ù.ú# Top: ñ me venha com comentários idiotas! #¬¬# Suige: #T.T# ngm me ama... Top: deixe de drama... Suige: ah eh eu me amo, a Karin me ama, o copinho me ama... Ah eu sou feliz! #8D# Top: #--'# louco...). – _você fica bem sexy molhada..._

_-E-eu o q-que? _#O.Õ# - Karin olhou o garoto dos pés a cabeça e bem, não podia negar ele tinha um charme que... (Gaara: do que ta falando eles já se conhecem... Top: ah eh... malz... #u.u#) – _SUIGETSU?_

_-Yo Karin... _#n.n# - Suigetsu respondeu feliz – _então o que está fazendo por aqui, achei que estava no rastro do emo..._

_-É complicado... – _Karin tirou os óculos e os enxugou – _e você?_

_-Ah tou fugindo de uma conta... Sabe... Não sou bem remunerado... _(Gaara: isso foi uma indireta... Top: ã? Gaara: e essa foi outra... #¬¬'#). – Suigetsu deu de ombros – _você poderia resumir os motivos para fazer você se afastar do emo-kun..._

_-Resumir? Er... Então resumindo... Oo Sasuke ta sendo perseguido pela rata da testa grande e estão caindo fuinhas do céu... _(Tayu: isso realmente resume tudo... #--'#). – Karin parou de falar e sentou-se ao lado dele – _então o que vai fazer?_

_-Ah sei lá... Vou ficar tomando meus milkshakes em paz..._

CROCK

-_Não seja preguiçoso! _#ù.ú# - Karin retrucou depois de dar um cascudo no tubarão. – _precisamos vencer essa joça!_

_-Mas tou com preguiça! _#¬¬# - Suigetsu retrucou cruzando os braços.

-_Ou você vem ou te bato!_

_-Pode vir sua vadia..._ (Gaara: ele eh corajoso ñ? Top: mto...).

ESTIBAM – e agora ele estava sendo pisoteado depois de levar uma voadora na cara.

-_QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE VADIA? – _Karin gritava.

-_Porque fazes barulho? – _uma voz misteriosa assustou Karin – _acaso és Kira?_

_-Não meu nome é K-A-R-I-N! Karin! – _ela disse assustada.

-_Ah ok, então Gomen... Continue aí... Está fazendo um bom trabalho... – _a voz falou serenamente.

-_Hai..._ – Karin parou de tentar encontrar de onde vinha avoz e se virou para Suigetsu. Ela segurava a gola da camisa dele – _caham... QUEM É VADIA?_

_-Ah mãe Joana! _#O.O# - Suigetsu olhava a cena assustado. Porque ela consegue mudar de foco tão rapidamente?

-_Bom mesmo... Então... O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – _Karin gritou irritada ao ver que Suigetsu havia sentado no toco novamente.

-_Comendo..._

CROCK

-_Eu posso ver que está comendo! _#ù.ú# _Mas porque está comendo? E o que é isso? – _ela falou apontando para a casca verde que ele jogara no chão.

-_Isso... _– Suigetsu olhou para a casca e depois um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios – _é SuiKa! _(créditos à desih brouillard, foi da fic dela "Natureza Humana" de onde peguei essa idéia).

KISSU – ele a puxou para si e juntou os lábios dos dois. A ruiva arregalou os olhos, mas em nenhum momento impediu ele de prosseguir com o beijo.

-_Então o que achou?_

_-É... Gostoso? – _Karin balbuciou com os dedos nos lábios. Suigetsu sorriu para ela. Um sorriso sincero e sereno.

CROCK

-_QUEM TE DEU LIBERDADE PARA ME BEIJAR? _#ù.ú# - Karin voltara a gritar. (Gaara: como vc agüenta isso? Suige: ah... bem se vc deixar de lado a dupla personalidade violenta ela eh legal... Pior eh a Ino q eh violenta por natureza... Gaara: tem razão... #T.T# Tayu: vcs são tao patéticos... Top: #--'#).

-_Itai... – _Suigetsu tinha uma mão na cabeça, mas ainda mantinha o sorriso bobo nos lábios – _tô..._

_-O que é isso? – _Karin disse pegando uma fatia de melancia.

-_Isso... É SuiKa! _(agora entenderam a idéia da desih brouillard?) – Suigetsu pegou outra fatia de melancia e a mordeu feliz. Karin corou e tirou um pequeno pedaço da melancia. Não queria dizer, mas a outra SuiKa era mais gostosa...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_ART IS A BANG! _– Deidara gritava feliz voando por aí. (Gaara: VOANDO? ELE JÁ É PERIGOSO NO CHÃO IMAGINE VOANDO! Top: ah foi o q povo sugeriu...).

-_Deidara-senpai é louco... – _um pirulito laranja falou ao lado do canário. (Tayu e Suige: PIRULITO LARANJA! – CROCK – Suige: ITAI! Mas eu qro o pirulito! Tayu: ISSO EH RIDICULO! Gaara: ñ me surpreendo mais com nada! #u.u# Top: q foi? O Tobi ta fantasiado de pirulito ué... Suige: ECA! Num qro mais pirulito! #T.T# Vc me fez ficar traumatizado... Top: #--'# pobre criança... Tayu ainda indignada: MAS ISSO TAH MUITO RIDICULO! Gaara: se conforme... Aqui é sempre assim... Top: #8D# por isso eh feliz!).

CROCK

-_Quem é louco aqui? _#ù.ú# - Deidara retrucou. (Gaara: hey perae... Soh mais uma duvida... Top: eu sei q eh ridículo, mas o ridículo eh legal... Gaara: ñ eh sobre isso, jah desisti de tentar mudar isso... Tayu ainda indignada: mas... Top: o q eh droga? Gaara: er... ñ sei como te dizer isso mas... PIRULITOS Ñ VOAM! #ù.ú# Top: ah... eh? #XD# eles voam aqui... Gaara: #O.O# EU DESISTO! TAH EU DESITO! PODE AVACALHAR GERAL! Top: #\o/#). – _vamos logo! Quanto antes acharmos aquele emo-kun, entregamos ele aquela garota escandalosa da testa grande e pegamos o Sasori-sama de volta! _#\o/#

-_Tobi não gosta de Sasori-sama, Sasori-sama is a chibi-chan! _– Tobi resmungou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_ATCHIM! – _Sakura e Sasori espirraram juntos.

-_Ótimo estão falando de nós... – _Sasori retrucou – _vamos logo Sakura..._

_-Mas e o Sasuke-kun?_

_-Eu te amo esqueceu? – _Sasori fez aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono.

-_KAWAII! – _Sakura o abraçou.

-_AH! Er... SAKURA! – _Sasori tentava se salvar do abraço assassino da garota de cabelos róseos.

-_O que?_

_-Está me matando! _#ù.ú# - Sasori conseguiu falar quando ela o largou.

-_Aff... Sasuke-kun não reclamava quando eu o esganava com um abraço..._

_-É porque ele é emo... _– Sasori a cortou irritado – _bem vamos... Você que ou não chegar na festa do purpurina?_

_-Hai... – _ela respondeu emburrada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oro... Itachi-kun é tão energético... – _Hana comentou feliz ao lado de um fuinha emburrado.

-_Do que está falando mulher?_

_-Ah... Você ta sempre brigando ou implicando com Sasu-chan... – _Hana sorriu docemente fazendo o Uchiha sentir as bochechas corarem e virar o rosto para o outro lado – _Olha! – _ela apontou para uma rosa no chão, perto do pé de Itachi.

-_Kuro-hana... – _Itachi a retirou do chão e colocou nas orelhas da jovem mulher – _eu estava com saudades... – _e ele segurou no queixo dela aumentando a proximidade dos lábios de ambos.

BAM

-_Itachi-kun quer me deixar envergonhada! – _Hana falou com as mãos no queixo ao ver o Uchiha se chocar contra uma árvore – _você não mudou nada... –_ ela sorriu serenamente e se aproximou dele que estava emburrado no mesmo local que caíra – _e você é emburrado fica muito charmoso... _(Tayu: COM CERTEZA! #n.n# Top: #¬¬# Tayu-chan tah mto saidinha hoje... Tayu: tbm! VC ME FORÇA A FICAR DOIS CAPS LONGE DO MEU KIMI-KUN! Top: tah bom...).

KISSU – ela deu um beijo calmo e sereno nos lábios do moreno que o correspondeu apaixonadamente...

ESTIBAM – uma voadora acertou a nuca de Itachi, mas não fez nada a Hana.

-_KISAMA! – _um lobo negro falava irritado para o corpo de Itachi – _onde você escondeu aquele Shiro-kitsune? _(raposa branca).

-_QUEM É VOCÊ? – _Itachi apontou furioso para o lobo que tinha a espada desembainhada e um olhar assassino

_-É o Kuro-pin! – _um raposo branco disse sorrindo de cima de uma árvore.

-_NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! _#ù.ú# - o lobo falou mais irritado ainda.

-_QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA! – _Irachi se levantou furioso.

-_Oro... Itachi-kun é tão energético... _– Hana sorriu alegre.

**N/A: YO MINNAAAAAAAAAA! MAIS UM CAP! #n.n# adorei esse cap... Acho q foi por causa do NejiTen e SuiKa q adorei escrever... Ah e teve a participação dos personagens de outros animes... Acho q vcs jah sabem qm são... por isso vou divulga-los aqui:**

**Bleach: Rukia (morcego, no estilo vampira) e Ichigo (burro)**

**FMA: Ed e Winly (PRECISO DE ANIMAIS PARA ELES! URGENTE!**

**Death Note: L (tbm preciso de um animal para ele, mas ñ eh urgente...)**

**Tsubasa Chronicles: Kurogane (lobo negro) e Phie (raposa do ártico, ou branca)**

**Qlqr personagem de anime q vc quiser eh soh sugerir ok? Mas preciso de um animal para ele ser, de preferência um animal ainda ñ usado... Outra... Daí eu colocarei o personagem para perguntar aos outros leitores se eles conhecem o anime...**

**Estou pensando em colocar personagens de One Piece... O que acham?**

**Bem eh isso... mandem review, estou tao carente de reviews... um review hoje pode render um cap no meio da semana... #XD#**

**Gaara: chantagista!**

**Top: o mundo eh assim... então eh isso minna, jah nee, e mandem sugestões para os animais do Ed e da Winly ok???????? PLIZ!**


	10. Mudança de Objetivo

**Resumo: ****E se os personagens de Naruto fossem animais? E se só doze deles conseguiram chegar a tempo da festa do grande Buda? Não perca essa corrida insana em que os mais variados animais são os personagens de Naruto numa corrida insana para chegar à festa do grande Buda... Vários Casais!**

**Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, ItaHana, KimiTayu, JiraTsu, IruShizu, SuigeKarin, KonoHanabi...**

**Legendas:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra.

[Entre colchetes - fala do Inner, mas usado na Sakura.

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

Top: fala do autor

Gaara: fala do Gaara.

Tayu: fala da Tayuya.

Suige: fala do Suigetsu.

**Significados:**

**ESTIBAM - Voadora**

**BAM – murro na cara.**

**CROCK – cascudo.**

**ROONC – barulho de alguém roncando.**

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**s2Aninhocas2: ah bem... o site as vezes faz isso acredito... nuca aconteceu comigo, mas jah me disseram isso.. #u.u# Tayu: claro q tah perfeita comigo colocando ordem aqui... Top: #o.o# kissu e jah nee**

**Phblood: Gaara: #\o/# finally! Eu mereço um desconto ñ... Tayu: VC! – aponta para o leitor – vc me fez dar viagem perdida... Top: isso a culpa foi dele... e do Gaara tbm! Gaara: HEY! – ESTIBAM – Tayu: pronto agora sim.. Top: #XD# Deidara é um canário... jah nee**

**Meriyasu: ok ok eu entendo... #T.T# - ainda depresivo por naum ter recebido o review – Gaara: vc num disse q entendeu? Top: entendi mas naum suprerei... #T.T# caham... eh um projeto meu... #XD# explodir a sakura e o sasuke! #8D# #O.O# isso eh um problema, bem então jah q vc num conhece soh vou colocar esses q jah tao pra num te complicar ok? Qlqr duvida eh soh perguntar... e outra... leia ou veja esses animes eles são legais... #;D# kissu e jah nee**

**Miiih-chan: Top: UEBAAAAAAAAA #\o/# Gaara: porq ele tah feliz? Suige: leitora nova, eh aqla q vive tendo papo cabeças com ele na outra fic... Gaara: ah tah... Top: caham... #--'# então... vlw por ler! Pensei nisso tbm, mas jjah tem a tayu de bovina... Gaara: num seria vaca... – ESTIBAM – Tayu qm eh vaca? Top: então bovina... #XD# #O.O# naum fiq deprimida... eu tbm sou mto fã do light e ateh hoje não aceito ele ter perdido pro near... ele derrotou o L... Light ruleava demais... achei tosco o fim, mas tudo bem... seria esse o anime q vc viu o fim? Suige: num disse vai começar os papo cabeça... Top: #8D# eu pensei em colocar de inuyasha, e iria colocar o miroku, mas como tem gente q num conhece decidi soh colocar fma e bleach e participaçãozinha de tsubasa e death note... #XD# a de death note jah aconteceu e a de tsubasa vou termina-la pelos proximos caps... #;S# então.. kissu e jah nee... ah e sim peguei sua ideia de xita! #XD#**

**Paty-kon-chan: ah de nada... num sei porq mas tou adorando fazer nejiten NESSA FIC! Acho q eh porq eh uma fic insana, eu ate h acho um casal legalz e tudo, mas se for pra ser fiel a historia original eh um casal mto água com açuacar... #u.u# Gaara: são pessoas como vc q fazem dessa fic ridícula como eh... Suige: ora eu gosto do jeito com a fic eh.. GaarA: vc num conta #¬¬# Top: #;D# oai Gaara pirulitos rules! Gaara: ridículo... Top: #--'# emo... kissu e jah nee...**

**Ana-chan n.n: #n.n# q bom eu tbm adorei escrever Nejiten, acho q eh por isso q tou escrevendo tanto nejiten, tem mais um pouco nesse cap se bem q o neji fica desacordado mas bem... qndo vc lê vc vai ver... tou adorando escrever a tenten inconveniente! #n.n# Gaara: eu falei... colocar o loiro louco voando eh loucura... Top: eu sei mas eh legal... e sim! Porq naum esta me ignorando aqui? Gaara: ora... se eu te ignorar aqui eu sofro mais... Top: safado... GaarA: sou soh esperto e te ignoro sempre q posso! #XD# Top: #¬¬# ok ok... kissu e jah ne**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: infelizmente ele jah apareceu! #XD# aqla foi a aparição dele! #8D# Suige: figurante qlqr ele foi... Top: er... uma pena... então... vai ter winlyed sim! #;D# ok kissu e jah nee**

**Loli.Potter: Suige: amo essa leitora sabia... as dancinhas dela são tao cooll! Gaara: são ridículas... Top: #--'# caham... neh? Créditos totais a autora da fic natureza humana... seria uma boa, mas num consigo imaginar uma robozinha bonitinha... #XD# kissu e jah nee**

**Hyuuga Florine: Gaara: acho q ela tah chateada conosco... Top: neh? Gaara: a culpa eh sua q fica tentando suborna-la com personagens menos bonitos q eu.. Suige: humiiiiiiiiiiilde! Top: eu num me importo de te dar pra ela mas bem... tem a ino... #u.u# Gaara: #o.o# Tayu: qme eh copia o q? #ò.ó# Top: Suigetsu sedativo! – suigetsu aplica sedativo nela – Top: caham.. então... adoro escrever as partes do fuinha-chan... kissu e jah nee...**

**Uchiha-Ron: eh q ele eh sem moral mesmo... #n.n# Gaara: num eh ele q eh sem moral, eh q todos os homens apanham em suas fics... Top: então... sem moral.. #--# Gaara: eh... cenas horrpilantes..**

**Jaque Weasley: eu acho q ela tava triste... bem tanto faz... com certeza... o neji eh um enrolao mesmo... daria uma boa tese de PHD... Gaara: #o.O# Top: responderia muitas perguntas essa teoria... NÃÂÂÂO! Gaara: qm disse q eu qria q continuasse! Eu apoiei a cortagem! Tayu: estraga prazeres... Top: #--'# desculpe mais num qro ficar traumatizado ainda.. #u.u# Suige: yeah! Mas eu aceito oseu amor tbm! #\o/# Gaara: mas ela disse q IA dizer q te amava.. Suige: vc soh tah com ciúme... seu emo... Top: mesma ladainha de sempre #--'# se vc tivesse sugerido antes...agora o kurorin eh um lobo negro e o phye eh uma raposa branca... #;D# kissu e jah nee**

**Binutti-chan: foi! #T.T# eu num quis comentar mas fiquei depre.. Gaara: e dpeois eu sou o emo! Top: eh emo sim... vÊ se uso maquiagem! Gaara: ISSO SÃO OLHEIRAS! #ò.ó# Top: seeei... Tayu: #\o/# eu ruleio tbm! Top: ok claro q continuo! Kissu e jah nee**

**JCesar: shsuishish... claro q sim... rukia tem q impor moral... Tayu: mulheres rules #\o/# Top: então e o ichigo eh um pau mandado, nada melhor q burro pra ele... **

**Prisma159: eu tava pensando em ameba, mas ameei sua idéia de girafa! #XD# eu tbm acho nojento, mas temos q beber! Cálcio eh importante pro joelho! #u.u# por isso bebo ovomaltine! Suige: ovomaltine rules! #\o/# Top: caham... eh porq aki ele eh meio cheio dos problemas e fala sozinho #XD# Gaara: acho q ele num morreu porq o autor no baka odeia ele, porq a morte com certeza seria melhor q esse sofrimento.. Top: eu gosto dele.. #u.u# alem do mais ele eh o carneiro, o meu signo chinês... Gaara: então... eh como se vc fosse o q mais sofresse? Top: acho q sim... Gaara: ridículo! Top: q foi? Gaara: VC Q DEVIA TAH LAH APANHANDO Top: #--'# vou demais... com certeza eh chantagem psicológica! Vou fazer eles fazerem uma ponta... #n.n# Tayu: com prazer! – CROCK – Gaara: #T.T# Top: #n.n# kissu e jah nee**

**Uchiha Óbito: hsuishuis... vlw cara por mandar review #8D# ok dexa eu anotar aki... pedido anotado.. #;D# Gaara: resposta de q? Top: sei lah... #u.u# então cara... continue acompanhando e mandando review...**

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku: shuishushuish... eu adorei escrever esses três shipers com certeza... #8D# husihsuihsui... eh verdade preciso colocar mais violência... #u.u# minha fic tah ficando meio pacifica, não se preocupe a violência vai voltar!**

**Uchiha Nanda: thanks! Vlw mesmo por vim ver... espero q vc continue a ler... Gaara: ñ leia... vc vai se tornar sádica... Tayu: LEIA! Suige: ... Top: #--'# então espero q vc acompanhe e mande reviews... kissu e jah nee**

**s2 Thali: claro q eu desculpooooooo! Gaara: paga-pau! Top: #¬¬# Tayu: MOVIMNTO FEMININISTA #\o/# Gaara: #o.o# Top: #o.o''# Suige: #n.n# Top; poqr vc ta feliz? Suige: sei lah tou tomando limonada... #u.u# Top: #--'# ah eu num tenho nada contra a sociedade tem... – se fingindo de santo – huishsuihsui... ótima a parte dos super gêmeos neah? Gaara: foi ridícula! Top: dexa de ser emo, emo! Gaara: #¬¬# Tayu COM CERTEZA #\o/# Top: #--# Gaara: eu chego sim! #ò.ó# Suige: chega nada... es mto emo... Top: caham... Gaara: YEAH ELE APANHOU #\o/# Top: #o.o# kaawaii-chan... #T.T# ah sim! Depois de mta terapia eu consegui supera... bem poq o kishimoto eh um serial killer... #u.u# Gaara: comemorei cedo demais... Top: acho eh bom... Gaara: concordo com a Inner.. Top: #¬¬# #n.n# beijocas da kawaii-chan! Tayu: #o.o# Gaara: #--'# Top: yeah! Kissu ejah nee kawaii-chan!**

**Então minna aqui o cap... ele soh ficou dividido em três partes mesomo... mas foi legal... boa leitura aih... Sim antes q me esqça decidi só colocar os personagens de oturos animes q jah tao na historia, nocaso ichigo rukia ed e winly, aceito sugestões para outros personagens de oturos aniems e claro tem q sugerir o animal pra eles, mas eles oh farao pontas em um capo k? bem eh isso boa leitura! Ah e mandem review! Naum se sesqçam disso!**

**Capitulo 9 – Mudança de Objetivo**

-_Não sério... PAREM DE RIR! _#ò.ó# – Ukon gritou a ultima parte depois de mias de dez minutos em que Tayuya e Kimimaro rolavam de rir.

-_O que tem de mal em eu ser um balde d'água? _– Sakon disse com lágrimas nos olhos após ser muito, mas muito humilhado mesmo. (Tayu: quem mandou ser ridículo? Suige: do q tah falando? Gaara: baldes d'águas são ridículos... #--# Suige: BALDES D'ÁGUAS RULEIAM! #\o/# Top: ñ vem com isso de novo... Suige: mas eles são esteticamente bonitos e com água... é a melhor fantasia até agora... #n.n# - CROCK – Suige: porque isso? #ò.ó# Tayu: por não ter senso do ridículo... #u.u'# Gaara: #n.n# Top: porq esta feliz? Gaara: ñ apanhei... – CROCK – Tayu: ñ seja por isso... #8D# Top: #()# Tayu-chan ruleia extremamente... Gaara: #¬¬# odeio vocês... Suige ainda com a mão no cocuruto: típico emo... Gaara: #¬¬³³# Top: #8D# emuuu... – CROCK – Gaara e Suige: #8D# Tayu: #ù.ú# continue logo com minha parte com o kimi-kun! #¬¬# Top: H-hai!).

PAFT (onomatopéia de tapa).

-_BALDES D'ÁGUAS SÃO RIDICULOS! _#ù.ú# – Tayuya gritou depois de dar um pescotapa (Gaara: oq eh pescotapa? – PAFT – Tayu: isso... #XD# – depois de dar uma tapa nas costas do pescoço do ruivo – Top: #()# Tayu: CONTINUE LOGO! Top: num posso nem mais admira-la... #o.o#).

-_Com certeza... _#u.u# – Kimimaro e Ukon concordaram enquanto tomavam chá.

PAFT

-_PORQUE ESTÁ TOMANDO CHÁ COM MEU KIMI-KUN?_

#O.O# Kimimaro e Sakon arregalaram os olhos ao ver Tayuya fazer Ukon voar com um tapa.

-_Abre a boquinha Kimi-kun... _– Tayuya levava um dango para a boca do garoto-lagarto.

-_A – _Kimimaro abriu a boca e sentiu a ponta do palito de dente que levava o dango tacar no céu da sua boca – _IKAIII!_

_-Quem ser Kai? _– Sakon perguntou confuso. (Gaara: ñ se preocupe eu tbm estou confuso...).

DISH (onomatopéia de algo se chocando contra a testa de alguém... Gaara: tem certeza q essa eh a onomatopéia para algo se chocando contra a testa de algm? Top: ñ... #u.u# Gaara: E COMO VC A USA? Top: aff... eu me esqueço dessas onomatopéias... soh lembro a do silencio, a do beijo, da voadora, murro e cascudos... Suige: em suma as de violência... Top fazendo pose de nice guy: yeah! – CROCK – Tayu: ñ faça essa pose eh ridícula! Gaara: #--'#).

-_Não dirija a palavra ao Kimi-kun! _#ù.ú# (Gaara: coitado desse cara, ele é mais encolerado que o Shika.. – ESTIBAM – Tayu: QUEM É ENCOLEIRADO? Gaara mentindo discaradamente: #O.O# O SUIGETSU! Suige: EU????? #o.O# Top: #--# Tayu: ah bom... Suige: eu nããooooooo! #T.T# num qro ser encoleirado! Gaara: ainda bem q ele eh baka... se num fosse eel tava paraplégico antes do cap 10 dessa fic... Suige: num qro ser encoleirado... #T.T# Top com a mão no queixo: como ele consegue ser tão baka? Acho q eh porq ele toma ovomaltine rápido demais... isso prejudicou o cérebro dele... Tayu: esse ruivinho no baka... vou dar um cascudo nele... ele merece #n.n# - CROCK – Gaara: ITAI! Top: #o.o# Gaara: porque isso agora? Tayu dando de ombros: sei lah... então baka-autor... Top: HAI TAYU-SWCHANN – CROCK – Tayu: CONTINUE LOGO! Top: #T.T# Hai!).

-_Tayuya... Eu estou bem eu posso..._

_-E VOCÊ FIQUE QUIETO! _#ù.ú# –ela apontou o dedo pra Kimimaro.

Kuso... Sobrou até pra min? E porque essa roupa de mini-godzilla esquenta tanto? Vou processar esse autor e... (Top: HEY! NADA DE PROCESSOS! #ò.ó#) Ok... Vou só levar esse autor a mídia por judiar de animais #8D# – Kimimaro pensava consigo mesmo e com o autor é claro...

-_Mas Tayuya... Porque eu não posso falar com o biba-kun? _– Sakon resmungou emburrado.

ESTIBAM, CROCK, BAM... (e outras onomatopéias de violência q num me lembro agora... Gaara: RI-DI-CU-LO! Top: sai sai...).

-_QUEM É BIBA AQUI? _#ò.ó# – para surpresa de todos, não era Tayuya que estava batendo em Sakon e sim Kimimaro.

#()# Tayuya tinha os olhos brilhando.

-_Kimi-kun rules... _#\o/# – ela sussurrou. – _HEY! ESPERE! Não toque nele Kimi-kun!_

_-Porque?_

_-Ele é ridículo demais... _– Tayuya completou puxando Kimimaro para longe de um dos gêmeos.

-_Ele não é tão ridículo assim... _– Ukon comentou entediado jogando pedrinhas na água. (Suige: cool! #\o/# - PAFT – Top: ITAI! Gaara: PARE DE FAZER COISAS JOSELITIANAS! Top: jose-oque? Gaara: Joselitianas, coisas sem noção... Suige: joselito rules! #\o/# Gaara: #¬¬# - CROCK TRIPLO – Tayu: qm deixou interromper a historia? Gaara: #T.T# mal...).

-_É... Num... Tão... Ridículo assim... – _Sakon completou respirando com dificuldades.

-_É muito ridículo e bizarro... _#u.u# _ninguém gostaria disso..._

_-É mentira o Suigetsu tentou pegar a fantasia de balde... _(Gaara: #O.O# Suige: q foi? Ela é legal... #u.u# Tayu: #o.O# Top: #--#).

CRI CRI CRI (onomatopéia para silencio... Gaara: JÁ NUM MANDEI PARAR COM ESSA ONOMATOPEIA RIDICULA? Top: e desde qndo vc manda em algo? Gaara: sou o kazekage e grande... Top: emo...).

-_Bem vamos indo Kimi-kun... – _Tayuya ignorou o ultimo comentário e saiu puxando Kimimaro.

-_Pra onde estamos indo?_

_-Pegar um trem... Meus pés estão cansados de andar... – _e eles entram num trem que apareceu do nada ali. (Gaara: RI-DI-CU-LO! Top: #8D#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então vocês vão ficar se beijando aí até quando? _– uma pessoa batia o pé indignado por ter que ficar segurando vela. (Gaara: num deveria ser entre aspas não? Top: não ele ta segurando uma vela por algum motivo... Gaara: #¬¬# DEIXE DE SER AVACALHOSO! Top: #n.n#).

-_Nyah... Deixe eu tirar meu atraso... Você não sabe o quanto demorou pra o Neji se declarar... _#ù.ú# – Tenten apontou o punho ameaçadoramente para quem interrompeu seu beijo fazendo Neji corar bastante com isso.

-_Deixar eu deixo... MAS PORQUE DIABOS TENHO QUE SEGURAR ESSA VELA! VOU QUEIMAR MINHA MÃO! _– o loiro se descontrolou jogando a vela longe – _AUTOR BAKA!_

-_Você é sempre inconveniente... Não muda nunca Ed... _– Winly (eu sei que o nome dela é Winry com R, mas como o som sai com L, aí acho melhor escrever com L, ok?) comentou entediada. – _é tão chato não tem nada pra fazer por aqui..._

_-Eu não sou incoveniente! _#ù.ú# _essa garota que é louca de tomar leite! _– Ed disse apontando para Tenten.

-_Se você não toma leite não cresce... _– Tenten o cortou.

-_Acho que é por isso que ele é um chibi-chan... _#u.u# – Neji falou perto do ouvido de Tenten.

BAM, CROCK (e outra coisitas mais... menos a voadora claro...).

-_QUEM É TÃO INSIGNIFICANTE QUE NÃO DÁ PRA NOTAR A OLHO-NU? _– Ed já espancava Neji.

-_Neji sempre fica com as partes mais divertidas... _#¬¬# (Gaara: como assim partes mais divertidas? #O.O# Top: sei lah... Gaara: mas vc q escreve isso e... – CROCK – Tayu: pare de importunar o autor com perguntas idiotas... Top: yeah! Tayu-chan me ama! – CROCK – Tayu: ñ chegue perto! #ò.ó# Top: #T.T# Gaara: hahaha... se ferrou! #n.n# Top: emo... ei falar em emo... cadê o Suigetsu? Gaara: o q isso tem haver com o Suigetsu? Top: ele gosta de te chamar de emo.. #n.n# - todos se viram a procura de Suigetsu, o autor vai ate a geladeira gigante e vê ele congelado tentando pegar um ovomaltine – Top: que baka... não acredito q se trancou na geladeira... #u.u'# Gaara seque-o – e joga o picolé Suigetsu para o ruivo – Gaara: porq eu? Top: porq vc eh o capacho daqui #8D# Gaara: juro q ainda faço um atentado terrorista contra a sua casa... Top: pra min vc eh da al-kaeda... Gaara: mas o deidara eh... #A.A# Top: #o.o#).

-_Eu não sei porque você ainda está cismado com sua altura... _#u.u# _Você é uma girafa... – _a loira falou assistindo a cena bastante entretida.

-_E daí? Ele me chamou de baixinho... Só porque a minha fantasia é para bebês... Maldito autor... _(Top: porq a culpa é minha? Tayu: ora... foi vc q o colocou com uma fantasia de girafa bem kawaii, que o deixa do mesmo tamanho de sempre... Top: #XD# é legal neh? Tayu: #--'# depois vc reclama porq te odeiam... Gaara de longe ainda passando o secador em Suigetsu: RI-DI-CU-LO! Top: quieto aih q a conversa ñ chegou na cozinha!)._Já é a segunda vez que ele me faz passar por ridículo... _(leia minha outra fic To You All... – PAFT – Tayu: propagandas no meio da fic não! #ù.ú# Top: ok foi mal... #XD# mas leaim ok? E mandem review... – PAFT – Top: jah entendi! #T.T#). – Ed resmungava muito irritado.

-_Nyah... Você é kawaii... _– Tenten disse apertando as bochechas dele.

-_ITAII!_

_-HEY ELE É MEU OK? _#Ò.Ó# – Winly puxou Ed para si.

-_Sorry felina-chan... É que ele é um chibi tão kawaii... _– Tenten fez beicinho.

-_É mesmo né? Chibi kawaii... – _Winly disse abraçando ainda mais Ed como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

-_QUEM É CHIBI DO TAMANHO DE UM URSINHO DE PELÚCIA QUE..._

CROCK

-_Não grite enquanto te abraço ou... – _Winly mudou do modo apaixonada para o modo ameaçador instantaneamente.

-_Gomenasai! – _Ed fez uma imensa reverencia ainda com varias gotas escorrendo pela sua cabeça.

-_Então... Sou Winly Rockbell _(não se esqueçam q em FMA, os nomes são ditos do jeito ocidental mesmo, nome/ sobrenome) _Yoroshiku – _ela fez uma reverencia para Tenten.

-_Nyah... Prazer... Sou Tenten... _(nessa fic num tem necessidade pra colocar sobrenome nela) _e aquele que o seu chibi-chan nocauteou é Hyuuga Neji... _#n.n# – ela apontou para o corpo de Neji indiferente. – _então o que fazem nessa fic insana?_

_-Sei lá... De repente eu tava aqui vestida desse jeito... _#n.n# _Talvez seja porque as fanfics de FMA não rendem tantos reviews... _#T.T# _bem tanto faz... Aliás adorei minha fantasia... É tão Sexy... _#n.n# – Winly comentou se olhando.

-_É verdade... _#n.n# – a morena concordou com ela.

-_PORQUE A SUA FANTASIA É LEGAL? _– Ed gritou indignado e emburrado.

_-Não sei... Porque eu sou kawaii? _#XD# – Winly perguntou para o loiro.

-_Talvez... NÃO É DISSO QUE TOU FALANDO! _– Ed já concordava dela quando se deu conta da mancada.

-_Nyah... Ele te ama! _– Tente disse muito feliz.

-_Não eu! AHHH! _– Ed começou a pirar.

-_Eu sei... _#n.n# _ele é um pouco problemático com isso, mas já me acostumei... _#u.u# – Winly deu de ombros – _nossa eu realmente adorei essa fantasia de guepardo._

_-Porque você é uma guepardo? VOCÊ NUM TEM NADA QUE SE PAREÇA COM UM! _– Ed gritou mais indignado do que antes.

-_Sei lá porque o autor é um baka? _– Winly deu de ombros mais uma vez.

-_Bom argumento... – _Ed finalmente concordou serenamente (Top: HEY! Porq todo mundo me desrespeita? Tayu: porq vc eh um baka? Top: yeah.. NAUM! Tayu: #--'#). – _mas talvez seja porque quando você quer me bater você é muito veloz e maligna... _#--# _com certeza foi por isso e..._

CROCK, BAM... (mais violência feminina...).

-_Você finalizou ele direitinho... _#n.n# – Tenten comentou comendo uma maçã que encontrara por ali.

-_Ele mereceu... _#u.u# – a loira retrucou irritada – _então vamos... Quanto antes chegarmos na tal festa antes acaba esse bico nessa fic estranha..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Kakashi... O que vamos fazer quando chegarmos lá? _– Jiraya perguntou após alguns minutos em que ambos ficaram correndo seguindo as margens do rio.

-_Exigir nosso prêmio... _– Kakashi falou sem pensar muito.

-_E quem garante que o Orochimaru vai nos dar nosso prêmio?_

_-Ele tem que dar... Se não tiver mulheres... _#T.T# _não haverá motivos para viver nesse mundo... _– Kakashi falou sombriamente.

-_Eu sei... Isso é muito assustador... _– Jiraya concordou balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, de olhos fechados e braços cruzados – _mas estamos falando do Orochimaru..._

CRI CRI CRI (Gaara: PARE DE USAR ESSA ONOMATOPEIA RIDICULA! Suige: eu gosto dela.. Top: SUIGETSU VOLTOU #\o/# Suige: YEAH! #\o/# e com ovomaltine! #8D# Top: #XD# - CROCK DUPLO – Tayu: parem com essa babaquice... e continue logo.. Top: #u.u# ok...).

-_Então... O sugere que façamos? _– Kakashi quebrou o silêncio.

-_Mudamos nosso objetivo... Que devemos ir atrás das mulheres ao invés dessa corrida ridícula... _(GaarA: eu falei que era ridícula... Top: ele se referiu a corrida e não a fic! #ò.ó# Gaara: eh tudo irmão mermo...).

-_É uma boa idéia... _– Kakashi considerou com uma mão no queixo e cara de pensativo. – _fechou então! ATRÁS DAS MULHERES! _#\o/#

ESTIBAM

-_Você num atrás de ninguém! _#ù.ú# – Anko falou irritada sobre o corpo de Kakashi.

-_Você é muito explosiva Anko... _– Tsunade comentou chegando perto dos outros três – _fique longe... _– ela avisou para Jiraya que já fazia movimentos de apalpamento com as mãos e tinha uma cara de tarado.

-_Ele que é um tarado infiel... _#¬¬# – Anko apontou para baixo para onde Kakashi devia estar, porem ele já estava ajoelhado ao seu lado com um buquê de flores (Gaara: LOL onde ele arrumou um buquê de flores? Top dando u legal: entrega em dellivery! – PAFT – Gaara: pare de transformar isso cada vez mias em insanidade pura! Top: mas eh legal.. #u.u# Suige: OVOMALTINE #\o/# Precisa de ovomaltine! É por isso q ele tah resmungão... Vc precisa fazer ter ovomaltine na fic! Esse é o pro! Top: YEAH! Bem q eu percebi q tava faltando algo! #n.n# Tayu: eu mereço... Gaara: #O.O# vc naum...).

-_Então An-chan você quer casar comigo? _– e entregou a ela o buquê de flores e um ovomaltine... (Gaara: BAKAAAAAAAA! Suige: UHU OVOMALTINE #\o/# duvido ela num aceitar! Top: com certeza! #n.n#).

-_E-eu? _– Anko repetiu assustada.

-_Yeah... Você é minha alma gêmea... Só conseguirei ser feliz ao seu lado... Viver sem você é como não ter ovomaltine para tomar... _– Kakashi declamou lendo seu livrinho de cantadas baratas.

-_OH! _#()# _Kakashi-kun!_

KISSU – ela beijou o inu de forma apaixonada. Os dois ficaram ali se agarrando enquanto Tsunade bebia goles de sakê e Jiraya se aproximava cautelosamente da loira.

-_Então Tsunade..._

-_Não Jiraya..._

_-Mas você nem esperou eu falar..._

_-A resposta é não... _– Tsunade falou sem nem virar pra ele.

-_Então quer dizer que a resposta para a pergunta você me negaria um beijo é não? _– ele sorriu maliciosamente.

#O.O# Tsunade arregalou os olhos para o sapo ao seu lado espantada com a astúcia dele.

KISSU – já era... Ele já havia a beijado profundamente impedindo ela de ter qualquer reação. E para total surpresa dele ela não parou o beijo logo que começou, pelo contrario ela o intensificou ainda mais.

-_Nossa! _– Jiraya ofegou depois que eles pararam de se beijar. Kakashi e Anko haviam sumido só pra constar deixando ele e Tsunade a sós.

-_O que foi não era isso que queria? _­– Tsunade deu um longo gole no sakê.

-_Era... Mas se eu soubesse que você estava numa seca tão grande pra me beijar desse jeito teria sido mais ousado a tempos.. _#u.u# – Jiraya se levantou e olhou para o céu – _arigatou Hotoke-sama.. _#T.T# _você é estranho pedófilo e outras coisa repugnantes, mas sabe o que faz..._

ESTIBAM

-_Eu não estava na seca! _#ù.ú# – Tsunade resmungou corada. – _vamos... ANKO!_

_-Que foi? – _Anko saiu de um dos arbustos toda descabelada.

-_Precisamos seguir, meu estoque de sakê está acabando... _– Tsunade apontou para as únicas duas garrafas de sakê que estava sobrando.

-_Ok... Vamos Kakashi-kun... – _e puxou uma coleira onde a ponta estava presa ao pescoço de Kakashi.

-_Preciso mesmo usar isso?_

_-Sim! Isso me garante que você não vai fugir, se engraçar com outra mulher, se atrasar, dar bolo em min nos nossos encontros ou ficar longe de min... _– Anko enumerou as coisas que o homem sempre fazia com uma têmpora saltando na testa e lembrando da raiva que estava de Kakashi.

-_São ótimos motivos para usar uma coleira! IKISOU! Para o sakê! _#\o/# – Kakashi saiu guiando o grupo tentando fazer Anko esquecer os motivos que certamente levariam a extinção da família Hatake...

**N/A: iaeeeeeee minna! Mas um fim de cap hein? Pra qm ler To You All, sab q eu falei q ia estar ocupado no sábado, por isso tou postando o cap mais cedo ok? Bem adorei esse cap... foi legal naum?**

**#XD#**

**Tayu: foi sim eu e o kimi-kun! Foi kawaii...**

**Suige: e as partes do ovomaltine!**

**Gaara: e eu num apanhei! #\o/#**

**Top: #O.O# eh mesmo... esqci disso...  
Gaara: yeah! #\o\#**

**Top: nossa pela primeira vez terminamos um cap com todo mundo feliz... q feliz... então pessoal continuo aberto a sugestões para persnagens de anime... então jah nee e ateh próximo fim de semana... mandem review onegai... reviews fazem o autor feliz e ter vontade de escrever a fic #;D# bem vou indo mesmo, mas naum se esqçam dos reviewm... REVIEW POR FAVOR... jah nee**


	11. Passagens Secretas

**Resumo: ****E se os personagens de Naruto fossem animais? E se só doze deles conseguiram chegar a tempo da festa do grande Buda? Não perca essa corrida insana em que os mais variados animais são os personagens de Naruto numa corrida insana para chegar à festa do grande Buda... Vários Casais!**

**Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, ItaHana, KimiTayu, JiraTsu, IruShizu, SuigeKarin, KonoHanabi...**

**Legendas:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra.

[Entre colchetes - fala do Inner, mas usado na Sakura.

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

Top: fala do autor

Gaara: fala do Gaara.

Tayu: fala da Tayuya.

Suige: fala do Suigetsu.

**Significados:**

**ESTIBAM - Voadora**

**BAM – murro na cara.**

**CROCK – cascudo.**

**ROONC – barulho de alguém roncando.**

**Então pessoal hoje não tem respostas aos reviews porque seu autor aqui esta totalmente acabado, ressacado e dolorido... #T.T#**

**Gaara: porq?**

**Top: por causa de umas coisas aih... e como vai ter jogo do meu glorioso Náutico! Eu num vou tah tendo tempo pra responder os reviews, e se fosse responder soh postaria amanha então... Boa Leitura, por favor deixem reviews, e obrigado a quem mandou review no AVISO, eu tbm odeio provas.. #ò.ó# bem eh isso minna, leiam aih e naum esqçam de ler lah embaixo tem um recado lah... BOA LEITURA e mandem review pliz...**

**Capitulo 10 – Passagens Secretas**

-_Então você vai ficar com essa barata?_

_-Barata d'água sim? _– a miniatura do Michael Jackson, digo o Sai falou entediado vendo uma discussão entre um guaxinim emo, ops... Um texugo com os olhos inchados e gótico (Tayu: porq esta se corrigindo? Top: sei lah tou bonzinho hoje... #XD# Gaara: vc nunca vai ser bonzinho seu nojento safado! #ù.ú# Top: #O.O# O QUE EU FIZ AGORA? Gaara: até parce q num sab... Suige: shuishuishusih... olha isso! – e mostra uma foto de Gaara acordando com a camisa do NX Zero – shusihuishui EMO! #\o/# Top: #n.n# shuishuishui... mas q emo! Gaara: ISSO FOI MONTAGEM! #ò.ó# Tayu: #ºOº# VC TEM O POSTER AUTOGRAFADO! – apontando para o canto da foto – ME DAHHH! Gaara: NUNCA EH MEU! MEU! SOH MEU! Top: #--'# e depois diz q num eh emo! Suige: #u.u# Gaara tentando se livrar de Tayuya: #ò.ó# vc ainda vai ser seu autor no baka! Top: algm acordou com o pé esquerdo, ou melhor com a camisa do NX Zero hoje... – CROCK – ITAI! Suige: sorry, mas como o emo tah ocupado protegendo seus pôsteres emos eu tenho q repreender vc por piadas infames... #u.u# Top: #¬¬# caham... vamo voltar pra budega q eh melhor...).

-_QUIETO! – _a loira e ruivo gritaram ao mesmo tempo fazendo o baratinha se encolher.

-_E daí se vou ficar com ele?_

_-Que você é uma loira falsa, louca que gosta do Michael Jackson!_ #ù.ú# – Gaara retrucou cruzando.

-_Ora seu! – _Ino começou a levantar o punho ameaçadoramente ao mesmo tempo em que uma têmpora pulsava forte em sua testa.

BA...

ESTIBAM

#O.O# Gaara arregalou os olhos ao ver que ele não havia levado um murro nem a voadora. Sai também tinha os olhos arregalados.

-_KISAMA! QUEM OUSA A ME... LAMBISGOIA?!? _– Ino falou olhando para a garota que interrompera sua demonstração de "afeto" para com Gaara.

-_Lambisgóia é a vovozinha... _#ù.ú# – A garota retrucou irritada – _e não ouse mais agredir o Gaara-sensei..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-PARE AÍ! _#ò.ó# – uma voz ecoou por toda a planície.

-_O que foi agora? _#T.T# – Sasuke ainda chorando (Suige lendo o roteiro: er... acho q vc está exagerando na emisse dele... #u.u# Top: tou? Suige: acho q sim... Daqui a pouco as Sasuketes vem te bater... Top: #O.O# EH? Tayu: com certeza... #u.u# Gaara: yeah #n.n# Top: #O.O'# então... – riscando algo no roteiro e ali – acho que pelo menos garanto minha sobrevivência... #XD#)

BOOM

-_Art is a bang! _#n.\n# – Deidara falou depois de jogar uma bomba na direção do garoto com problemas de relacionamento (Suige? Top: essa é a definição dos psiquiatras para emos #XD# Gaara: mais um ponto para a cultura inútil que vc adquire lendo essa fanfic... Tayu: sei q num tem nada haver com o assunto mas... CADE MINHAS CENAS COM O KIMI-KUN? Top: #O.O# fedeu...).

-_Porque Deidara-senpai manda o emo-kun parar e depois joga uma bomba em cima dele? _#o.o# _Deidara-senpai is a bad boy... _– o pirulito voador favorito de todos sentenciou o canário loiro e louco por explosões.

-_SEU LOUCO FILHO DA PII... QUE PII É ESSE PII?_ – Sasuke gritava em meio a fumaça e então percebeu que o som do PII saiu da sua boca.

CROCK

-_EU NÃO SEI QUE PII DE PII É ESSE MAIS VOCÊ NÃO DEVE ME RIDICULARIZAR NA FRENTE DOS OUTROS SEU PIRULITO FILHO DA PII! _– Deidara retrucou depois de dar um cascudo em Tobi.

-_Snif... _#T.T#_ Porque Tobi sempre fica no elenco que leva muita porrada das fics? _(Gaara: E EU? Suige: E EUUU? Top: dia lindo! SERA Q CHOVE? #XD# Gaara e Suige: #¬¬''# Tayu: #ò.ó# VC TAH ENROLANDO PRA NUM ME COLOCAR COM O KIMI-KUN! #ù.ú# Top: er... vamos a fic!).

CROCK

-_Porque você é um baka! BAKA! _– o loiro gritou a ultima palavra.

-_Er... Acho melhor eu ir embora... _– Sasuke comentou já que estava sendo ignorado.

-_NEM PENSE NISSO! _– Deidara gritou furioso ao ver o falcão se saindo.

-_Mas... _– Sasuke tentou argumentar.

_-FIQUE AÍ! _– Deidara o cortou fazendo o moreno ficar vermelho de fúria.

_-NINGUÉM MANDA EM UCHIHA SASUKE! EU VOU AONDE EU..._

BOOM

-_Eu tentei avisar... _#u.u#

-_YEAH! _#\o/# _DEIDARA-SENPAI TENTOU SER UM GOOD BOY! OH NO!_ #O.O#_ APOCALYPSE! SALVEM O TOBI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! _– Tobi constatou e saiu correndo para lá e para cá feito uma barata tonta.

CROCK  
-_Deixe deixe de ser ridículo ou vou explodir todos seus órgãos... _#ù.ú# – Deidara agora estava realmente furioso.

-_Ok... Tobi is a good boy... __Tobi ficar quieto... _#o.o# – o pirulito falou sentando no chão.

-_Então Uchiha-chan... Ainda está vivo? _– Deidara chamou por Sasuke que se ainda estivesse vivo estava envolto pela fumaça.

-_CLARO QUE SIM! _– Sasuke saiu da fumaça com o rosto sujo de sangue e com a fantasia de falcão bastante acabada. – _E PORQUE VOCÊ PLANTOU UMA BOMBA NO CHÃO?_

_-Para o Tobi pisar nela... _#n.\n# _Mas o Tobi não pisou... Só que... ART IS A BANG _#\o/# _E o BOOM sempre acontece! _#n.\n# – Deidara concluiu feliz fazendo gotas enormes surgirem na cabeça dos Uchihas ali presente.

-_Então... O que vieram fazer aqui? _– Sasuke perguntou meio sem jeito quebrando o silêncio que se instaurou.

-_Bem... Nós tínhamos vindo te esculachar e acabar com sua reputação, mostrar que você é o maior emo do mundo e que ART IS A BANG!_

BOOM – Deidara jogou um bonequinho de massa explosivo para o lado.

-_Mas recebemos o novo roteiro... E temos só que te levar para o OroJackson... _#u.\u# – Deidara falou re-lendo o roteiro todo riscado pelo autor (Gaara: COMO ASSIM ELE NUM VAI SOFRER? E PORQUE EU SOFRI? Suige: porq vc eh... Gaara: NUM VALE DIZER QUE SOU EMO! O SASUKE EH MTO MAIS EMO QUE EU! #ò.ó# Top: er... porq vc dah audiência? Gaara arrasado: ... Tayu: #n.n# agora pode colocar minha parte com o Kimi-kun né? Top: er... não... – CROCK, BAM, BAM – Top: heeeeeeeelp! Suige: #O.O# Tayu: COMO ASSIM SEM PARTE COM KIMI-KUN?!? Top: CALMA! Eh q tenho q fazer as outras partes... #u.u'# se me dê licença...).

-_Esculachar... Acabar com reputação... Maior emo do mundo... OroJackson... _#ò.ó# _SEUS FILHOS DA PII! VÃO MORRER! _#Ò.Ó# – Sasuke falou pulando pra cima de Deidara que apenas foi pro lado.

BOOM

-_ART IS A BANG! _#\o/# – o loiro comemorou feliz – _as minas terrestres nunca falham! Agora vamos Tobi, que quanto antes entregarmos o emo-kun ao OroJackson, antes veremos o Sasori-sama! _#n./n# - Deidara jogou Sasuke para cima de Tobi.

-_Porque Tobi tem que levar ele? __Tobi is a good boy..._

_-Porque eu num posso voar sem as mãos... E você por algum motivo bizarro e estranho _(Gaara: leia-se loucura idiota do autor no baka)_ voa feito o superman... _#u.\u# – o loiro levantando vôo. –_ agora vamos! _#ù.\ú#

-_YEAH! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! __POR ISSO TOBI SER IGUAL AO SUPERMAN! _#n.n# – o pirulito comemorava enquanto carregava Sasuke pelos céus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_QUEM SÃO VOCÊS FINALMENTE? _– Itachi falou muito mais que irritado.

-_Ah... Meu nome é Fay... E este é o Kuropon! _#n.n# – a raposa branca falou apontando para o lobo negro.

-_É KUROGANE! GANE ENTENDEU?!? SUA RAPOSA MESQUINHA EU VOU... _– Kurogane já bufava de raiva.

-_Nyah... Os amigos do Itachi-kun são legais... _#n.n# – Hana comentou alegre.

-_Né? _– Fay sorriu para ela.

-_NÃO SOMOS AMIGOS! _#ù.ú# – Kurogane e Itachi gritaram juntos. Eles se olharam de cabo a rabo e depois apertaram as mãos.

-_Então o que fazem nessa fic louca? _– Itachi perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam.

-_Ah viemos acabar com vocês... _#n.n# _Mas vocês são legais então vamos levá-los ao tio purpurina... _– Fay comentou sorridente.

-_Hunf... _– Kurogane resmungou.

-_EBA! Eu e Itachi-kun vamos ganhar! _#\o/# – Hana comemorou pulando nas costas de Itachi. – _não é legal Itachi-kun?_

_-Claro... Quanto antes terminar isso, melhor... Deixo de passar por ridículo mais rápido... _#n\./n# – Itachi falou sem se importar de carregá-la nas costas – _então pra onde?_

_-Ali tem uma passagem secreta... _– Kurogane apontou para um grande carvalho – _vamos por ali..._

_-TAMBÉM QUERO IR DE CAVALINHO! _#n.n# – Fay pulou nas costas de Kurogane.

BAM

-_Não seja ridículo! _#ù.ú# – Kurogane o frustrou rapidamente. – _agora vamos... Quero tirar essa fantasia ridícula o mais rápido possível!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Saso-kun... Falta muito? _– Sakura perguntou sentindo suas pernas latejarem.

-_Não... Se virarmos nessa esquina... TCHARAM! – _ele apontou para um enorme campo de plantação de arroz.

-_Eu não quero comer arroz... _#u.u'# – a garota de cabelos róseos falou chateada.

-_Não tou falando do campo de arroz baka! Tou falando dali! – _ele apontou para um poço. – _ele nos levará direto ao OroJackson..._

BAM

-_Quem é baka? _– Sakura disse irritada após dar um murro em Sasori –_ era melhor ter ficado com o Sasuke-kun... _#u.u# _Bem vou me encontrar com ele mais cedo ou mais tarde mesmo... _#n.n# – e ela se encaminhou para o poço seguida por um Sasori arrasado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Até quando vou ter que apanhar? _– Shikamaru resmungou após o décimo sétimo cascudo que levava de Temari.

-_Até eu me sentir satisfeita... _#ù.ú# _Quem mandou você fazer se juntar com eles? _– a loira apontou para uma garota morena e baixinha vestida de vampiro que pisava em cima de um garoto de cabelos laranjas e vestido toscamente de burro.

-_A culpa não foi minha! _#o.o# _A Rukia-nee-chan que quis nos acompanhar! _– Shikamaru respondeu – _coitado do Ichigo-san..._

CROCK

-_Coitado nada! Mulheres rules! _#\o/#(Tayu: COM CERTEZA! #\o/#) – Temari disse feliz. – _mas mesmo assim estamos atrás dos outros por sua culpa! Assim nunca ganharemos a maldita corrida..._

_-Vocês querem vencer a corrida? – _Rukia perguntou parando de socar Ichigo.

-_Claro! – _Temari respondeu irritada.

-_Porque não disseram logo? Venham! Vamos levá-los ao pedófilo-san! _– Rukia disse sorrindo e mostrando um atalho e arrastando o ruivo inconsciente pelo chão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Kimi-kun... _– Tayuya falou fazendo beicinho – _não acha que estamos pegando o caminho mais curto não? _(Tayu: YEAH! CENA MINHA COM O KIMI-KUN! #\o/# TOU MUITO FELIZ! #n.n# Top: yeah... e eu tbm! Suige: me three! Gaara: porq todos estão felizes? Top: eu num apanho! #n.n# Tayu: cena com kimi-kun! #n.n# Suige: tenho limonada! #n.n# Gaara: #--'#).

_-Bem... O Orochimaru-sama _(Gaara: acho que ele é o único dos participantes da corrida que tratam o Orochimaru com respeito... #u.u# Top: eh mesmo... nem tinha notado isso...). _nos mandou seguir para a nascente e é isso que estamos fazendo... – _Kimimaro falou indiferente – _então não nos resta nada a fazer a não ser seguir o caminho que nos foi dado..._

_-Mas Kimi-kun... Nós não vamos ganhar desse jeito... O OroJackson... Digo o Orochimaru-sama sempre espera que trapaceemos... _– Tayuya falou de um jeito ddoce.

-_Isso não importa... Se o Orochimaru-sama falou para seguirmos este caminho, seguiremos este caminho... _#u.u# – o garoto de cabelos alvos finalizou a conversa. (Gaara: AIH! QUE TESOURADA! – ESTIBAM! – Tayu limpando as mãos...: pra vc aprender...Suige: aih! Que voadorada! #XD# Top: #o.o'#).

Os dois seguiram ao lado do rio em silêncio. Kimimaro sempre olhando para frente e Tayuya olhando do rosto dele para os arredores, até que ela escutou um barulho vindo dos arbustos.

-_QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA?!? _#ò.ó# – ela gritou ao ver um casal se agarrando nos arbustos.

BAM

-_Eu falei para não nos agarrarmos aqui Pein! _#¬¬# – uma jovem mulher de cabelos azulados e com asas de borboleta (imaginem ela tipo fada... #u.u#) falou irritada.

-_Konan-sama? _– Tayuya falou com os olhos brilhando.

-_Sim sou eu... _– Konan respondeu ainda chateada.

-_SOU SUA FÃ Nº 1! – _Tayuya gritou tirando um bloquinho de notas do bolso e entregando a ela – _me dá um autografo!_

_-Claro! _#n.n# – Konan pegou o bloquinho e assinou seu nome –_ você é a Tayuya-chan né?_

_-Você sabe meu nome?!? _– Tayuya perguntou muito feliz.

-_Claro! Você, a Temari-san e a Hanabi-chan são a nossa próxima geração! _#8D# – Konan deu um legal para ela – _e aquele ali é seu namorado?_

_-É sim... _– Tayuya respondeu corada.

-_Que belo partido você arrumou! _#n.n# _Mas tem que colocar ordem na casa! – _ela acrescentou para Tayuya que anotou no bloquinho – _então vocês estão participando da tal corrida do Orochimaru?_

_-Daijouboka? – _Kimimaro falou estendendo a mão para Pein.

_-Hai... _– o ruivo aceitou a mão de bom grado – _sabe eu não sei o que houve com a Konan... Ela sempre foi tão doce e gentil comigo e depois que casamos..._ _Ela ficou altamente violenta... _#T.T# – o porco-espinho (essa eh a fantasia dele) comentou com o lagarto.

#O.O# Kimimaro arregalou os olhos e olhou para Tayuya.

-_Vamos rapazes! _#n.n# _Estamos indo para a festa do Orochimaru! _#n.n# – Konan falou feliz – _vamos pegar essa passagem secreta para chegarmos mais rápido..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

KISSU – duas pessoas se beijavam deitadas em uma toalha de piquenique forrada no alto de um vale com uma bela vista.

_-Sabe Iru-kun... Acho que deveríamos ficar aqui para sempre... _– Shizune comentou aninhada ao peito de Iruka, os dois estavam deitados em cima de uma cesta de piquenique (Gaara: ELES DEVIAM ESTAR NUMA CORRIDA?!? Suige: #T.T# quero a cesta de piquenique pra min! Tayu: kimi-kun eh tao lindooo! Top ignorando seus contras-regras: #--'#).

-_Eu também acho... _– Iruka falou fazendo carinho nos cabelos negros dela.

ESTIBAM

-_IRUKA-KUN! _– Shizune gritou assustada ao ver o golfinho voar para longe.

-_Caham! Orochimaru-sama mandou eu vir avisar para continuarem na corrida! _#ù.ú# – o pokemon falou irritado e ajeitou seus óculos, depois desapareceu com uma luz de teletransporte (Gaara: TELETRANSPORTE DE NOVO NÃO! Top: ele sim! #n.n# Suige: #T.T# cesta de piqueniqueeeeeeeee... Tayu: kimi-kuuuuun! Top: #¬¬'# jah chega neh?).

#O.O# Shizune ficou estática no local em que estava.

-_Kuso... Aquele maldito pokemon... _– Iruka falou voltando para perto de Shizune –_ mas bem não temos escolha... Vamos Shizu-chan?_

_-Claro... Mas não chegaremos a tempo nunca... _– Shizune comentou triste.

-_Chegaremos sim! _– Iruka a pegou no colo e pulou no rio e começou a nadar contra a correnteza – _seremos os primeiros! _#n.n#

-_Mas isso não é trapaça?_

_-Quanto antes chegarmos, antes ficaremos juntos! _– Iruka falou tirando qualquer senso de moralidade da morena em seus braços. (Gaara: uma pergunta... Top: ql? Gaara: como o Iruka q soh tah fantasiado de golfinho, consegue nadar carregando a Shizune e contra a correnteza? Top: er... Gaara: e como o Deidara e o Tobi conseguem voar e como... Top: como vc pode ser emo? Gaara: #o.o# Top: empatamos! #n.n#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

ESTIBAM

-_PARE DE COMER BANANA! _– Hanabi falou vermelha de irritada ao ver Konohamaru começar a comer o quarto cacho de banana enquanto todos, exceto Naruto que comia uma quantidade igualmente absurda de tigelas de ramen o observavam com uma enorme gota na cabeça – _está me envergonhando!_

_-Não se preocupe Hanabi-chan... _– Haku falou docemente – _então... Quando vocês começaram a namorar?_

_-Hoje... _– Hinata respondeu vermelha. – _você conhece o Naruto-kun faz tempo?_

_-Sim nós nos conhecemos no..._

_-Haku! _– Zabuza entrou na sala de jantar – _os outros estão trapaceando!_

_-Nani? _– Hanabi falou parando de esmurrar o macaquinho em suas mãos.

-_Eu acabei de ver um golfinho passar nadando por aqui! _– Zabuza falou irritado.

-_DROGA EU VOU PERDER! _– Hanabi gritou desesperada.

-_Não... Podemos te levar a nascente pela passagem secreta no fundo dessa caverna... _– Haku falou sorrindo – _venham conosco..._

Todos começaram a caminhar, menos Konohamaru que era arrastado por Hanabi atrás de Haku.

-_Naruto-kun você não vem?_ – Hinata perguntou olhando o loiro que dava meia volta.

_-R-ra-men! _– Naruto gaguejou voltando para pegar dois potes de ramen instantâneo e mordendo um grande pedaço de chocolate para tirar o gosto de ramen da boca (Suige: chocoooolate! Top: carameeeeeeeeelo! Gaara: ... Top: eh pra dizer BISCUUUUUIT! Gaara: num sou ridículo! #¬¬# Top: emo...! Gaara: naum... soh num acho certo incentivar as pessoas a comerem doce após o almoço ao invés de escovar os dentes... – CROCK – Tayu: ñ repreenda as pessoas por gostarem de TWIX! #\o/#).

ESTIBAM

-_VAMOS LOGO! _#ò.ó# _EU QUERO GANHAR ESSA CORRIDA! _– Hanabi disse irritada.

-_O garoto da kyuubi arrumou o pior tipo de cunhada né? _– Zabuza comentou com Haku.

**N/A: YO MINNA! Mais um fim de cap! Ehhhh eu gostei um pouco desse cap! #n.n# mas tenho DUAS tristes noticias para dar... A 1ª os posts se tornaram quinzenais, devido a provas, cursinhos e atividades de representante de formatura que eu exerço... A 2ª é que a fic tah chegando ao fim, eu tinha planejado fazer muitos caps dessa fic, mas se eu fosse fazer muitos caps a fic ia chegar em junho e acho que quando junho chegasse os posts se tornariam mensais e bem... eu odeio demorar pra ler cap novo, então sei como eh ficar esperando pra ler cap novo... Então decidi cortar umas partes das idéias q tive para a historia q nem estava m tao legais e vou tentar escrever entre 15 e 20 caps... Os posts vão se tornar quinzenais, mas talvez, se eu tiver tempinho livre eu consiga manter eles semanalmente, mas eu aviso desde já que provavelmente não conseguirei... Acho que no todo é só... Brigado pela atenção e espero que continuem a acompanhar essa fic e mandem review... ISSO MANDEM REVIEW POR FAVOR! #n.n# e ateh daqui a quinze dias ou menos... #u.u#**


	12. Enquanto Isso no Bar da Boa

**ANTES DE MAIS NADA! CREDITOS TOTAIS A: Ana-chan n.n que fez uma hiper mega propaganda da fic na sua fic "Festa de pijamas para garotos" (não é yaoi #XD#) e eh mto boa... Thanks mesmo Ana-chan... achei q vc exagerou qndo disse q quase morre di rir mas bem fiquei muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito feliz! #n.n#**

**Gaara: ótimo mas gente verão meu sofrimento e eu passando por ridículo #¬¬#**

**Suige: OBA mais gente vai me ver arrasando! #\o/#**

**Tayu: e mais gente vai ver meu amor pelo Kimi-kun #n.n#**

**Top: yeah... E tbm claro a grande e estupenda e magnífica...**

**Gaara: para de enrolar e diz logo...**

**Top: ok... seu emo... Aurora-Lynne que fez a capa pra fanfic, eu jah falei, mas foi tao rápido q acho q ngm prestou atenção... então vlw mesmo aurora! Ficou perfeita... fiz um coment sobre a fanart no post q fiz da capa no meu fotolog: **

**Dêem uma olhada sim?**

**ATENÇÃO! Essa fic não é betada e contém vários erros de português.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem. Mas em breve vou ser um roteirista de manga melhor que o Kishimoto e vou criar um universo bem melhor... #u.u#**

**Resumo: ****E se os personagens de Naruto fossem animais? E se só doze deles conseguiram chegar a tempo da festa do grande Buda? Não perca essa corrida insana em que os mais variados animais são os personagens de Naruto numa corrida insana para chegar à festa do grande Buda... Vários Casais!**

**Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, ItaHana, KimiTayu, JiraTsu, IruShizu, SuigeKarin, KonoHanabi...**

**Legendas:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra.

Entre colchetes - fala do Inner, mas usado na Sakura.

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

Top: fala do autor

Gaara: fala do Gaara.

Tayu: fala da Tayuya.

Suige: fala do Suigetsu.

**Significados:**

**ESTIBAM - Voadora**

**BAM – murro na cara.**

**CROCK – cascudo.**

**ROONC – barulho de alguém roncando.**

**ISSO MESMO MINNA! Consegui postar em 7 dias! #n.n# legal não?**

**Então continuo a não poder responder aos reviews porque senão num conseguiria postar o cap nesse final de semana, na verdade estou postando do notebook do meu tio, eu jah tinha o cap quase pronto salvo no meu cel e só fiz copiar pro notebook do meu tio e depois postar, por isso naum posso responder aos review #T.T# isso eh triste mas eh a vida... Por favor mandem review onegai! Seu autor implora por reviews... Ah e preciso de um animal para a Matsuri, ou um objeto... Animal seria melhor...**

**Capitulo 11 – Enquanto Isso no Bar da Boa**

_-Porque paramos? – _Winly perguntou a Tenten que sentou numa pedra chateada.

-_Porque num quero mais andar... _– a panda retrucou – _Vou fazer o Neji me levar... _#XD# - e então ela jogou o Hyuuga no rio.

-_COF! COF! COF! – _Neji saiu do rio depois de engolir muita água.

-_Boa idéia! _– Winly comentou jogando Ed no rio.

-_SOCORRO! COF! VOU MORRER! COF! AUTO-MAIL PESADO! COF! – _o loiro tentava nadar, mas não conseguia.

#O.O# Neji entrou na água e puxou a pequena girafinha para a margem.

-_Que idéia foi essa sua maluca? Você queria matar seu namorado-chibi? _– Neji falou irritado.

CROCK  
-_QUEM É TÂO CHIBI QUE SE AFOGA NUM AQUARIO? _– Ed gritou para os céus irritado e vermelho de fúria.

-_Mas você se afogou na profundidade de um aquário! _#ù.ú# – Neji retrucou com as mãos no cocuruto.

-_Isso não vem ao caso... _#u.u# – Ed cruzou os braços – _WINLY! PORQUE ME JOGOU NO RIO? SABE QUE NÃO POSSO NADAR! _#ò.ó#

-_Eu esqueci... _#XD# _Mas vem aqui... –_ a loira puxou ele para perto dela.

-_O que quer? Eu quase me afoguei! _#ò.ó# _E engoli dois litros d'água e..._

KISSU – Winly o fez calar a boca com um beijo repentino que fez o pequetito (Gaara: se ele ler isso vai te dar uns tabefes... Top assobiando discaradamente: eu digo q foi vc #XD#) arregalar os olhos e aos poucos corresponder ao beijo.

-_Vai entender... _– Neji deu de ombros enquanto torcias seus cabelos longos e depois a juba da fantasia tentando tirar o excesso de água contido neles – _e como eu fui parar na água Tenten?_

_-Eu te joguei! _#n.n# – a garota dos coques respondeu feliz.

-_VOCÊ O QUE?_

_-Te joguei... Tava cansada de andar... E você como meu namorado tem que me carregar... _#u.u# – ela falou séria.

-_Eu... Namorado... Carregar... _#o.o# (Gaara: burro de carga! – CROCK – Tayu: ñ ridicularize o amor! #ò.ó#) – Neji balbuciou surpreso com a repentina mudança da morena.

-_Sim... E agora vamos que quero comer os doces da festa do tio Orochimaru... _#n.n# – Tenten disse sorridente e pulando nas costas de Neji.

-_Pra onde vamos?_

_-Não sei... Você é que é o gênio aqui... _#--'# – Tenten falou entediada e assistindo ao beijo que ainda se estendia.

-_Mas eu não faço a mínima idéia de pra onde ir..._

_-Eu faço... _– Winly falou ofegante quando os lábios dela e de Ed se separaram finalmente.

-_Tá louca?! Você primeiro tenta me matar e depois me beija?! _– Ed falou alterado.

-_Você tava reclamando de ter engolido água! E eu te fiz uma respiração boca-a-boca! Agora vamos! Também quero comer os doces da festa! _– e pulou nas costas do girafa-chibi.

_-HEY! NÃO SOU BURRO DE CARGA FEITO ELE! _– Ed acrescentou apontando para Neji.

CROCK

-_Não crie discórdia! E ande logo! _– Winly falou irritada ao mesmo tempo em que Ed começou a andar depressa – _nos leve para a passagem secreta..._

_-Burro de carga... _– Neji balbuciou com uma têmpora pulsando em sua testa, mas ainda carregando Tenten nas costas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_KABUTO! – _Orochimaru gritou.

-_Já estou de volta Orochimaru-sama! _– o pokemon bateu continência para o Buda.

-_ELES ESTÃO TRAPACEANDO! ATÉ O KIMIMARO! _#ò.ó# 

_-E?_

_-COMO ASSIM E? _– Orochimaru estava sacudindo seu pokemon com uma cara de indignado – _ELES ESTÃO TRAPACEANDO NA MINHA CORRIDA!_

_-Mas Orochimaru-sama..._

_-E ALÉM DO MAIS EU AINDA NÃO RECEBI O SASUKE-KUN! _#T.T# _SASUKE-KUUUUN! _– Orochimaru começou a choramingar.

-_Er... Orochimaru-sama..._

_-QUE FOI? _#T.T# (Tayu: nossa o tio purpurina eh dramático viu... Suige: soh... Gaara: o q seria "soh..." Suige: soh... Top: #o.o'# Tayu: ? Gaara: #?.?# Suige: ovomaltines! #\o/# - e vai pegar um ovomaltine na geladeira – Top: esqça ele eh um mistério para a humanidade mesmo...).

-_É que... Bem... Foi o senhor que mandou os outros animais para trapacearem... _#u.u# _o senhor os mandou para atrapalharem a corrida, então tecnicamente isso foi trapaça, ou seja... A trapaça foi idéia sua... _– Kabuto concluiu a sua linha de pensamento.

-_Mas eu não mandei eles trapacearem..._

_-Na verdade mandou sim... Acabei de transmitir seu recado ao golfinho e a galinha, e só por isso eles estão trapaceando... _#u.u#

-_Mas eu..._

_-Você é o total culpado deles estarem trapaceando e..._

PAFT

-_Não discorde de min! _#ù.ú# – Orochimaru ignorou totalmente o comentário de Kabuto e ainda jogou um prato jazia vazio no chão na cara do seu servente – _eu trapaceio porque sou o Buda! _#\o/#

-_Por isso mesmo não devia trapacear... _– Kabuto comentou baixinho para si mesmo.

-_Falou algo?? _– Orochimaru levantou o punho na direção de Kabuto.

-_Que tem gente que não ta trapaceando... _#u.u'# – Kabuto se endireitou – _veja... O texugo e a porca; o tubarão e a cobra; o cão, o sapo, a tigreza e a dragão estão seguindo as regras... _(Gaara: tah vendo... somos os únicos honestos aqui... Suige: yeah! Honestidade #o/\o# Top: #n.n# q feliz vcs são tao... Tayu: burros! Porq eu e o kimi-kun vamos ganhar... #XD# Gaara e Suige: #¬¬# vadia... – ESTIBAM DUPLO – Top: er... melhor voltar pra fic...).

-_Eles são idiotas e não tou afim de ver eles... _– Orochimaru cutucava o nariz com seu mindinho deitado no chão e olhando a bacia d'água. – _porque o Deidara ta demorando tanto... Quero logo que o Sasuke-kun chegue aqui! _#n.n# _E TRAGA MAIS BOLINHOS PRA MIN! _#\o/# (Tayu: temos que reconhecer que o purpurina-sama tem estilo... Top: #u.u# eh verdade... ele consegue colocar moral nos seus serventes...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Até quando vamos ficar aqui de bobeira? _– uma cobra ruiva retrucou sentada numa pedra.

-_Até eu me sentir satisfeito... _#n.n# – Suigetsu respondeu tomando um gole do seu ovomaltine.

-_Mas eu quero ganhar a corrida! _– Karin bateu o pé irritada.

-_Eu num tou nem aí pra essa corrida... _– Suigetsu deu de ombros – _e não tou afim de ver aqueles emos de novo... Emisse é contagiante... _– e o tubarão fez uma cara de nojo.

-_É verdade... MAS NUM TOU NEM AÍ! _– Karin concordou com uma mão no queixo e depois voltou a se focar no assunto principal gritando –_ vamos agora! Senão seremos os últimos e a culpa é sua!_

_-Vai me dizer que você não gosta de SuiKa? _– Suigetsu falou apontando para as cascas de melancia no chão e na beira do rio.

-_Isso bem... _– Karin corou.

CROCK

-_Não me deixe em situações embaraçosas!_

_-Itai! Ok mas pra que você quer tanto ganhar essa corrida? _– Suigetsu retrucou com a mão na cabeça.

-_Porque eu quero mostrar aquela ratinha ridícula e a porca desajeitada quem é a melhor! _#ò.ó# – os olhos da cobra estavam pegando fogo.

-_Que motivo idiota..._

_-E lá vai ter muito ovomaltine e limonadas... _– Karin acrescentou pensativa. 

-_VAMOS GANHAR ESSA BUDEGA! _#\o/# – Suigetsu se levantou num salto pegou Karin no colo e pulou no rio – _a toda velocidade! _(Gaara: agora soh eu sou honesto! #n.n# Suige: vale tudo por ovomaltine... #u.u'#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ukon? Sakon? – _uma voz grave disse entediada – _achei que tinham ido impedir o Kimimaro e a Tayuya de completarem a corrida..._

_-E fomos... _#T.T# _Mas levamos mó coro... _– Sakon choramingou.

-_E TUDO CULPA SUA SEU RIDICULO DO BALDE D'ÁGUA! _– Ukon gritou irritado.

-_Foi essa a sua fantasia? Eu trocaria com você... _– a voz grave retrucou e depois bateu um copo na mesa (Gaara: porq vc num diz logo qm eh? Top: sei lah... ok vou dizer...) – _odeio esse ferrão..._

Hidan saiu da penumbra e os gêmeos puderam ver a fantasia ridícula dele de abelha.

-_Nyah! Eu amei!_­ – uma garota de cabelos louros pulou no pescoço dele. Ela estava vestida de pantera sexy.

-_Eu também! Essas fotos ridículas vão me render uma boa grana! _– uma moeda gigante disse saindo da penumbra com uma garrafa de sakê na mão – _dinheiro rules! _#\o/#

-_Quieto Kakuzu! Não incentive a Yugito! _– Hidan retrucou corado com a garota em seu pescoço (pra qm não sabe qm eh Yugito, eh a mulher q tem a niibi... Digitem no google e vcs poderam ver imagens, ou a ficha dela no wikipedia... #XD# eu sei q eh estranho mas gosto do casal HidanxYugito Nii) – _ela vai se empolgando com isso..._

_-Acho que devíamos trabalhar... _– um picolé azul gigante falou – _e não ficar nesse buteco!_

_-Quieto Kisame... Esse não é qualquer buteco! É o bar da boa! _– uma planta carnívora falou.

-_Yeah! Hades-sama e eu adoramos o bar da boa! _(créditos a Paty-kon-chan mais uma vez) – um tucano com cabelo de cuia levantou seu copo.

-_Isso mesmo Lee gaste seu fogo da juventude! _#\o/# – uma tartaruga gigante com o mesmo fogo da juventude falou entusiasmada.

-_Eu vou Gai-sensei! E prometo não me importar por não ter sido escalado para essa fanfic! _#\o/# _VAMOS ZETSU-SAN COMPETIÇÃO PRA VER QUEM VIRA MAIS RÁPIDO! _– Lee levantou seu copo entusiasmado.

-_Vamos lá! Não vamos não! – _a planta carnívora começou a discutir consigo mesma.

-_Itachi-san gostaria que eu trabalha-se na fic... _#T.T# – Kisame falou consigo mesmo.

-_Mas vocês não deviam estar impedindo o Suigetsu, a Karin, a Hanabi, o Konohamru, o Iruka, a Shizune, o Kakashi, a Anko, o Jiraya e a Tsunade não? _– Sakon comentou pegando um copo de cerveja antártica para si.

-_Deviamos, mas esse emprego é mal remunerado e aqui eu lucro mais! _– Kakuzu, a moeda gigante disse servindo outro copo.

-_Como?_

_-Você não sabe? Eu comprei o bar da boa da Juliana Paes! _#XD# _Isso dá um lucro danado! _#n.n# (Suige: o Kakuzu-senpai ruleia muito! #n.n#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Sakura espera... _– o chibi escorpião tentava conter a ratinha que andava rapidamente pelo túnel que seguia depois do poço.

-_Não quero falar com você saso-kun no baka... _– Sakura retrucou.

-_Mas eu achei que você me amasse... _#T.T# – Sasori choramingou (Tayu: EU AMO! EU QUERO ELE PRA MIN! Gaara: #O.O# achei q ela amasse o Kimimaro... – CROCK – Tayu: e amo! Mas o saso-chibi-chan eh kawaii demais! Top: #o.o'# não sabia q vc tbm se descontrolava com isso tayuya-chan... Tayu: eh impossivel não se descontralar com isso... Top: ok... – ainda assustado).

-_Eu também... Mas segundo esse roteiro eu tenho que dar um pé na bunda do sasori-danna... _#i.i# – Sakura mostrou o roteiro – _porque eu vou ficar com o Sasuke-kun! _#n.n#

-_VOCÊ PREFERE O EMO A MIN? _– Sasori gritou enfurecido.

ESTIBAM

-_Claro que ela prefere! _– Orochimaru falou em cima de Sasori – _o Sasuke-kun é todo perfeitinho e ele tem aquele peitoral..._

_-Orochimaru-sama... Sem pornografias temos crianças aqui imaginando besteiras... _– Kabuto apontou para Sakura que já estava imaginando um Sasuke sem camisa e babando.

-_Sasuke-kuun... _– Orochimaru babou junto com Sakura olhando pro balão da imaginação dela.

-_Eu quero uma boa indenização por participar disso... _#u.u'# – Kabuto comentou estendendo a mão para Sasori. – _não se preocupe Sasori-sama..._

_-Mas eu achei que eu ia me dar bem... _#i.i# - Sasori choramingou.

-_Ah isso nunca acontece... Nem mesmo os casais principais se dão bem na fanfic desse autor louco e baka... Veja eu... Tive que ser escravo do Orochimaru-sama... _#¬¬# – Kabuto respondeu empurrando Sakura e Orochimaru que tinham as mãos juntas e ainda babavam.

-_Do que você ta reclamando... Como se sua relação com o Orochimaru aqui você diferente da do que o Kishimoto escreveu... _– Sasori retrucou – _mas eu morri de um modo ridículo na historia do Kishimoto e achei que aqui pelo menos ia me dar bem..._

_-Cada qual com suas certezas – _Kabuto respondeu filosoficamente – _agora vamos levá-los lá pra cima..._

_-Porque?_

_-Sei lá tem dizendo aqui no roteiro... – _e mostra um papel escrito "Kabuto após filosofar sobre sua vida medíocre e ridícula ao lado do nojento do Orochimaru convence Sasori de um modo (palavra riscada(sensual)) a subir." (Top: HEY PORQUE ELE RISCOU? Gaara: graças a alá! Num qro pesadelos hoje... Suige: eu tbm naum! Tayu: mas eu qria ver! Gaara: porq vc qria colocar isso? Top: qria colocar mais uma cena com o Kabuto pagando de ridículo... mas ele riscou o roteiro... #T.T#).

-_Ainda bem que você riscou isso... Já me basta o Deidara... _– Sasori comentou jogando o roteiro fora.

-_Eu sei..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_GANHAMOS _#\o/# – Hanabi gritou ao olhar ao redor e ver a mansão do Buda bem a sua frente – _não ganhamos?_

_-N-n-não... N-na-r-ru-to... _– Hinata tentou responder e depois se virou para o lado onde o seu namorado estava.

-_Ok..._

KISSU – ele deu um leve selinho nos lábios da usagi que corou fortemente, mas se manteve firme e respirou fundo.

-_Não temos como saber nee-chan... Onde estamos Zabuza-san? _– ela virou-se para a arraia que assistia a cena com cara de nojo.

-_Numa mansão do Orochimaru... Pelo menos foi daqui que saímos... Não foi Haku? _– ele olhou para o bem-te-vi que ainda consolava o pequeno macaco dando conselhos para que ele não apanhasse tanto (Gaara: eu tbm quero! #\o/# Tayu: pra q? Gaara: ora pra eu num apanhar da Ino oras... Suige: falar nisso vc nunca mais apanhou nessa fic neah? Top: eh verdade! – anotando no bloquinho FAZER O GAARA APANHAR – Gaara: HEY – toma o bloquinho e o joga pela janela – Gaara: deixem-me em paz estou muito bem sem aparecer... Top: hum... Suige: porq vc num colocou ele pra apanhar ainda? Top: nhe... eh q preciso de um animal pra Matsuri e tou sem idéias... #XD# Tayu: então ta explicado... e o bostinha jah tava pensando q vc tinha esqcido dele... #A.A# Gaara: #i.i# eu tinha pensado mesmo... Tayu: num disse... Top: se preocupem não vejam – e mostra uma lista do que ainda se pode fazer de crueldade com o Gaara – Top: o q eh do Gaara tah guardado... #n.n# Gaara: #O.O# eu qro minha maeee... #T.T# Suige: mas ela morreu #8D# Gaara: #O.o'# vc eh cruel! Suige: prefiro q vc me chame de incoveniente... – PIIIII PIIIIII PIIIII – Suige: uhuuu minha lasanha ao molho branco tah pronta #\o/# xau manes... – ESTIBAM – Tayu: eh minha! #n.n# Top vendo os dois disputarem pra ver qm chega primeiro ao microondas: ainda bem que jah comi a minha antes de vim pra cá... Gaara: #T.T# maaae... Top: soh agora vc veio ter crise existencial pela sua mae? Vc eh um péssimo filho... bem... qm eu falto escrever nesse cap? Gaara recuperado: vc tem q terminar a parte da hinata e faz tempo q vc num coloca a temari e o shika... Suige todo machucado e tomando limonada: #T.T# minha lasanha... er... vc qr q o shika apareça soh para o autor usar as crueldades q eram pra vc nele hein? Gaara: lógico... Tayu comendo a lasanha: COLOCA EU E O KIMI-KUN! #\o/# Top: hum... vou pensar...).

-_Com certeza! _– Haku respondeu com uma cara cínica fingindo saber o que Zabuza tinha perguntado – _entendeu Saru-kun?_

_-Yeah! Haku-nii-chan is the best... __Bem melhor que certos loiros que não dividem a comida... _– Konohamaru lançou um olhar de desprezo para Naruto.

-_H-hey! _– Naruto repreendeu os dois.

-_Do que está falando seu nojentinho? E cadê meu prêmio? _#¬¬# – Hanabi retrucou lançando um olhar assassino para Konohamaru.

-_Não existe prêmio para uma deusa... _– Konohamaru falou galanteador e deu uma piscadela para Haku que deu um legal para ele.

-_De-deusa? _– Hanabi repetiu corada.

-_Yeah você é a deusa da minha vida Hanabi-chan... _– Konohamaru a pegou no colo – _e não há Hotoke-sama, ou Kami-sama no mundo que possa dar um prêmio correspondente a sua beleza, nobreza e..._

KISSU – Hanabi já havia calado os elogios de Konohamaru com seus lábios.

-_Você não cansa de ser conselheiro amoroso né? _– Zabuza retrucou para Haku.

-_Não! É muito fofinho! _#n.n# – Haku respondeu sorridente.

-_Nee-chan fica mais bonitinha quando está corada... _– Hinata sentenciou olhando a irmãzinha – _então ganhamos ou não essa corrida insana?_

_-Deveriam ter ganho... _– Haku olhou ao redor – _onde está o Orochimaru-sama?_

_-Q-q-quer d-di-di-zer q-que e-eu ga-gan-ganhe-nhei d-do t-te-me? _– Naruto gaguejou abobalhado.

-_Com certeza! – _Haku deu um legal para o loiro.

KISSU – ele puxou Hinata para um beijo apaixonado onde a Hyuuga corada correspondeu entusiasmada.

-_EU GANHEI TEME! EU E A HINATA-CHAN GANHAMOS! NÓS RULEAMOS! _#\o/# – Naruto gritou para os céus.

BOOM

-_ART IS A BANG _#n.V# – uma figura loira gritou após acertar a kitsune saltitante que comemorava sua vitória.

-_Pelo menos dessa vez ele explodiu algo útil... _– Sasuke comentou com o pirulito que o carregava.

-_SASUUUUUUUKE-KUN! _– eles ouviram uma voz aterrorizante chegando perto deles.

#O.O# o corvo arregalou os olhos ao ver o buda pular para agarrar seu pescoço.

**N/A: esse cap ficou ligeiramente maior q os outros e como vcs vêem a fic se encaminha para o seu fim...**

**Gaara: ALELUIA**

**Top: ou n... Sabe... estou em duvida se mantenho os caps quinzenais e continuo com a fic assim mesmo, bem vou levar a fic ateh onde dê e se tiver que finalizá-la mesmo eu o farei... mas bem vou tentar prosseguir com o projeto inicial... Ah sim... mandem review onegai e por favor sugestões para Matsuri ok? Preciso disso senão o próximo cap naum sai, eu jah atrasei muito a parte do Gaara... Eh isso por hoje... Feliz Páscoa... Comam muito chocolate, mas cuidado com a dor de barriga! #XD#**

**Gaara: isso eh coisa q se diga?**

**Top: mas tou falando a verdade vê o Suigetsu...**

**Gaara: cadê ele?**

**Top: jah tah no banheiro... qm mandou comer dois ovos tamanho 25...**

**Tayu: q eram meus! #ò.ó#**

**Top: toma... – e entrega um pacote em forma de coração.**

**Tayu: o q eh isso?**

**Top: acabou de chegar... o Kimimaro mandou...**

**Tayu: KIMI-KUN! #S2.S2#**

**Top: #--'# vamos ficando por aqui minna... Mandem reviews por favor e sugestão para a Matsuri... E sugestões para os personagens q apareceram no bar da boa.. #XD# jah nee e feliz páscoa...**


	13. A Grande Festa

**AVISO ULTRA-MEGA IMPORTANTE: Esse é o ultimo cap da fic... #T.T# por motivos q tao esclarecidos mais aih embaixo... AH dedico ele a todos os leitores, especialmente os que mandaram reviews, mas tambem aos q naum mandaram e espero mais revires...**

**ATENÇÃO! Essa fic não é betada e contém vários erros de português.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem. Mas em breve vou ser um roteirista de manga melhor que o Kishimoto e vou criar um universo bem melhor... #u.u#**

**Resumo: ****E se os personagens de Naruto fossem animais? E se só doze deles conseguiram chegar a tempo da festa do grande Buda? Não perca essa corrida insana em que os mais variados animais são os personagens de Naruto numa corrida insana para chegar à festa do grande Buda... Vários Casais!**

**Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, ItaHana, KimiTayu, JiraTsu, IruShizu, SuigeKarin, KonoHanabi...**

**Legendas:**

Normal – narração dos fatos.

_Itálico_ – fala do personagem

**Negrito – nota do autor.**

Sublinhado – pensamente do personagem.

(Entre parênteses) – comentário do autor, ou do contra-regra.

Entre colchetes - fala do Inner, mas usado na Sakura.

#Entre jogos da velha# - carinha ou expressão.

Top: fala do autor

Gaara: fala do Gaara.

Tayu: fala da Tayuya.

Suige: fala do Suigetsu.

**Significados:**

**ESTIBAM - Voadora**

**BAM – murro na cara.**

**CROCK – cascudo.**

**ROONC – barulho de alguém roncando.**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Rah-li-chan:** foi eu consegui, é uma pena mais agora não terá mais os dois no mesmo fim de semana... #T.T# bem fazer o q né? Brigado pelo apoio que você deu sempre, e espero que continue a acopanhar To You All... ;D

**JCesar: **shuihsuishuhsihsui... eh eu sei nesse ultimo cap eu avacalhei mesmo hein? Shuishuishishi... eh ótimo avacalhar... tah pensando o q? O kakuzu tem money cara! Ele rula! Vlw mesmo por todo o apoio q vc deu e espero q vc continue a acompanhar To You All...

**Uchiha-Ron: **agora tah decidido, a fic acabara nesse cap... #T.T# mas tudo bem... mais um fim de fic minha e vc presente... ah terceira jah neh? Shuishuishuishui... vlw pelo apoio freqüente cara, e espero q vc continue acompanhando To You All...

**s2Aninhocas2: **eh a tenten rula demais, pena q ela num vai mais rular desse jeito... #T.T# mas teremos To You All né isso? Espero q vc continue a acompanha-la e vlw por todo o apoio q vc deu a essa fic... #n.n#

**Uchiha Nanda:** vlw mesmo por adorar a fic... espero sinceramente q vc tenha gostado da fic... e vlw muito por acompanha-la e por mandar reviews sempre q possivel e espero q vc continue a acompanhar To You All

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: **hsuishuishuishuishui... realmente o bar da boa é o melhor... ah eh as vezes as mulheres são ludribiadas por cantadas bestas... #u.u# ah vlw por acompanhar sempre a fic e espero q vc continue a acompanhar To You All, vlw mesmo!

**Loli.Potter: **sei q vc qr me matar e tudo o mais... Mas sorry, tive sem tempo e mal tbm por terminar a fic assim, vlw por todo o apoio q vc deu e espero q vc goste das cenas de SuiKa q coloquei nesse cap, e por favor continue a acompanhar To You All...

**Miiii-chan: **ahh vlw pela sugestão, mas acabei por naum usando ela, eu ateh gostei bastante, mas apareceu uma melhor então... #XD# eu acabei por naum usar a sua... yeah Kakuzu eh rico... ah e vlw por todo o apoio q vc deu a fic e espero q vc coninue (vc lê?) minha outra fic To You All... Thanks mesmo!

**Aurora Lynne: **eu q tenho q agradecer a vc por ter realmente desenhado uma capa pra fic... #XD# vlw mesmo fiquei muito feliz qndo eu a vi! OBA! Tbm adoro KimiTayu, espero ansioso! #n.n# Jah vi sim! Eu adorei a sugestão ateh ia ser minha escolha, qndo de repente és q surgiu a sugestão dela ser uma joaninha e então eu naum resisti! Mas eu adorei sua sugestão! De verdade! Ah serio? Eu passei a gostar desse casal do nada e dei uma importância a mais ao casal na minha outra fic... Se puder leia ela (tentando empurrar a fic de todo jeito #XD#) então... vlw mesmo pelo seu apoio e mais uma vez por vc ter feito uma capa, ah e se puder adoraria saber q vc tah lendo minha outra fic... Vlw mesmo!

**Paty-kon-chan: **hsuishuihsuihsuihsui... eh eu consegui, mas agora jah faz tanto tempo q o fiz q isso ateh parece estranho... Acho q atualizar fic em 7 dias se tornou impossível para min dadas as circuntancias atuais da minha vida... #T.T# shuihsuihsuis... eh adorei mto sua idéia do bar da boa, então eu tive de furta-la #XD# e claro o Sasori-sama supera... eu tive q fazer a Sakura dar um peh na bunda poq eu coloquei q ia ser SasuSaku... #u.u# malz.. #XD# bem então vlw por todo seu apoio e espero (rezaria se ainda rezasse) q vc leia minha outra fic... Ela eh legal.. #XD#

**Meriyasu: **ah eu sei... eu jah pensei nisso, mas tem as pessoas q naum tem conta no ff . net e num acho justo aparecer o nome de soh qm num tem conta aqui no ff . net... #u.u# ah eh uma pena, mas a fic acabou... Bem espero ver vc lendo minha outra fic e mandando reviews... #n.n# vlw por todo apoio q vc deu, brigado mesmo!

**Karinne-chan: **eu devia dedicar esse cap pra vc, mas nem dá, porq eh o ultimo cap da fic então ele estará dedicado a todos os leitores... Mas VLW MUITO PELOS TANTOS REVIEWS! ADOREI TODOS ELES! #\o/# Vlw mesmo pelo apoio e espero continuar a ver vc mandando review em To You All

**Sabaku no Ino-sama: **#O.O# isso eh realmente uma pena, porq logo qndo vc manda a primeira vez um review eu tenho q me despedir de vc.. #T.T# pena q a fic acabou, mas bem se quiser se divertir e se vc gosta do jeito como eu escrevo e dos casais dessa fic leia minha outra fic, ela segue o uma historia melhor e segue a mesma linha de comedia... Espero vê seus reviews... Bem vlw por ler minha fic e pelo apoio... Thanks mesmo!

**Prisma159: **hsuihsuihsuihuishuisuhsi... serio ainda num entendi o motivo do seu ódio pela Matsuri, mas tudo bem... Quero agradecer pelo seu apoio para com mais essa fic minha e espero continuar a receber seus reviews de To You All, #;D# thanks mesmo pelo apoio!

**Hyuuga Florine: **nhé... acho q eh a ultima vez q vou responder seus reviews a naum ser q vc leia minha outra fic To You All, tenho q confessar q adorava responder seus reviews qndo vc ainda era gamada pelo Gaara e pelo Kimimaro... #XD# ah thanks pelo apoio q vc deu para fic e vlw pela fidelidade... Thanks mesmo!

**Ana-chan n.n:** eh ela voltou, mas jah num voltara mais, qr dizer pode ser q volte em outra fic minha acho... #XD# mas eh uma pena ter q acabar minha fic tao precocemente... Vlw mesmo pelo seu apoio e pela propaganda q cê fez... Espero q vc continue a ler To You All, thanks mesmo!

**Etecetera: **vc começou e eu acabei.. #T.T# q triste, espero q vc goste da fic no todo... E se gostou do jeito como escrevo e gosta do casal ItaHana eu tenho q fazer a propaganda da minha outra fic: To You All, lah eu deixei um cap especial para o casal, a historia eh mais bem trabalhada e mais divertida e eu ainda nem terminei a historia do casal na fic #n.n# espero vê-la por lá... Thanks por ler esta fic!

**Danyy: **#O.O# hsuihsuihsihuis... realmente ela eh mto louca... vc eh a terceira q começou a ler a fic por agora, e ela jah acabou.. #T.T# q pena... mas se vc gostou do jeito como escrevo espero q leia minha outra fic To You All, tem os mesmos casais e o mesmo estilo de comedia... mudei o resumo por sua causa... espero q esteja mais interessante... vlw por ler minha fic!

**Esclarecendo os motivos pela demora:**

Bem eu como vocês já sabem estou sem muito tempo para escrever a fic, e nessas ultimas semanas eu tenho estado exausto, além de que eu tenho que confessar que gastei muito do tempo que teria para escrever lendo Furuba (Fruits Basket pra quem não sabe) e é muito bom! #\o/# serio é o melhor manga que já li, e posso garantir que já li bastante... (YYH Shaman King, HxH, CdZ, DBZ, Negima, Love Hina, One Piece, Bleach, Naruto, Tsubasa, FMA... muitos enfim)

**Motivo para o fim prematuro da fic:**

Como já tinha deixado claro a fic poderia estar se encaminhando para o fim... #T.T# eu qria muito poder continuar com essa fic, ela é realmente muito boa e eu ria muito escrevendo essas insanidades... #XD# mas realmente não deu... Tava se tornando desgastante e eu já não estava conseguindo me divertir tanto com a fic... #;S# então achei melhor parar antes que estragasse o projeto...

**Sobre o Projeto original da fic:**

Quando resolvi lançar essa fic, minha idéia era ter doze capítulos com a metade dos tamanho dos que eu lancei (ou seja seriam só seis capítulos) mas devido a grande quantidade de leitores que mandaram reviews (Viram vcs são importantes! E MUITO!) me levaram a me empolgar com a fic e estender o projeto...

**Acho que é só isso... Vamos ao ultimo cap?**

**Gaara: ULTIMO CAP?? #\o/# UHUH FINALMENTE VOU ME LIVRAR DESSA MERDA!**

**Suige: #T.T# NAUM MEUS OVOMALTINES!**

**Tayu: #i.i# sem mais cenas com o Kimi-kun?**

**Top: er... calma! Gaara vc vai continuar a sofrer na minha outra fic **To You All**, Suigetsu você vai continuar com seus ovomaltines eu acho... #u.u# e Tayu-swchan o Kimimaro vai continuar com vc por lá!**

**Tayu e Suige: #n.n#**

**Gaara: #ò.ó#**

**Top: então vamos lah...**

**CROCK**

**Top: ITAI!**

**Tayu: quase me esqueci! Porque demorou tanto?? TOU A MUITO TEMPO SEM CENAS COM O KIMI-KUN**

**Gaara: toma – entrega uma camisa ao autor, e Suigetsu sai de fininho assobiando.**

**Top: pra onde vai Suigetsu? E valeu emo...**

**Suige: dia lindo né?**

**Gaara: de nada...**

**Tayu: AGORA!**

**E então o autor percebe que sua nova camisa tem um alvo no peito e é acertado em cheio por varias pedradas caindo quase morto.**

**Suige: ihhh acho q ele morreu...**

**Gaara: YEAH LIBERDADE! #\o/#**

**Tayu: NADA DISSO QUERO CENAS COM O KIMI-KUN! CHAMEM UM MEDICO!**

**??: eu tenho um telefone!**

**Tayu: qm eh vc?**

**??: Gure-kun pra vc minha cara princesa linda e...**

**BAM**

**??2: Gure-chan eh sempre tao kawaii...**

**Gure: vc q eh mais perfeito Ayaa-kun!**

**Aya e Gure: #o/\o#**

**Aya: TORI-SAN! VENHA AQUI!**

**Tori: q foi?**

**Aya: o Yuki disse q sou o melhor de todos os irmãos e...**

**CROCK**

**Tayu: VAI LOGO DROGA QRO TER CENAS COM O KIMI-KUN! #¬¬#**

**O autor foi curado...**

**Top: vlw Tori-nii...#¬¬# vcs vão ver... Gure-nii assina aqui? – dah um caderninho pra ele – caham... Então a saída eh ali... – e indica a saida para os três – bem vamos a fic... #ò.ó#**

**Capitulo 12 – A Grande Festa**

**-**_Matsuri! Porque está aqui? _– Gaara falou ainda surpreso com os últimos acontecimentos (Gaara: estou surpreso eh de q vc naum começou minha cena com eu apanhando.. Suige: eh q ele eh uma boa pessoa... Top: num adianta bajular seu traira! #¬¬# e passa esse ovomaltine pra cá! – toma o ovomaltine de Suigetsu – Suige: NAUM #T.T# MEU OVOMALTINE! AHHHH! QRO MORRER! – CROCK – Tayu: naum precisa desse escândalo todo... hum top-kun? Top: HAI! Gaara: PORQUE NUM TAH IRRITADO COM ELA? Top: poq ela eh a tayu-swchan! #n.n# Tayu: isso mesmo! Então qndo sem KimiTayu? Top: hum... daqui a pouco acho... Tayu: #\o/#)

-_Ah porque aqueles caras do bar são uns bizarros... _– Matsuri deu de ombros.

-_Que bar? _– o ruivo indagou totalmente alheio ao que a garota das madeixas castanhas estava falando.

-_O bar da boa que o Kakuzu-senpai comprou da Juliana Paes e..._

_-Esquece... _#--# – Gaara falou com uma cara sombria.

-_O emo-florzinha num gosta da Juliana Paes não? _– Sai alfinetou o ruivo que começava a ficar tranqüilo.

-_Emo é a sua..._

PAFT, CHUÁ (onomatopéia de algo ou alguém caindo na água).

-_Socorro vou me afogar! _– Sai falou tentando nadar contra a correnteza que estava cada vez mais forte.

-_Isso é pra você aprender a não chamar o Gaara-sensei de emo... Né Gaara-sensei? _– Matsuri começou a se esfregar em Gaara.

ESTIBAM, CHUÁ

-_ISSO É PRA VOCÊ NÃO ME BATER MAIS SUA JOANINHA RIDICULA! _– Ino gritou após acertar um belo golpe na garota que estava agarrada ao texugo.

-_Gaara-sensei me ajude! _– Matsuri falou segurando em uma pedra com um braço e estendendo o outro para Gaara ajudá-la.

BAM

-_E isso é por se esfregar no meu texugo-emo! _– Ino disse vendo a garota ser arrastada pela correnteza com o impulso do seu murro.

-_Seu... _– Gaara falou ainda com medo do que Ino faria com ele, mas um pouco interessado no assunto.

-_É MEU! _#ò.ó# – Ino gritou puxando ele pelas vestes (fantasia ridícula de texugo).

KISSU, CHUÁ – a loira o beijou tão intensamente que ele perdeu o equilíbrio e sem querer parar com o beijo acabou levando ela consigo para dentro da água.

-_GAARA SEU BAKA! _– Ino gritou enquanto os dois eram arrastados.

-_A culpa é sua por só me beijar agora... _#u.u# _Acho que não vamos ganhar mais a corrida..._

-_Buta-chan! _– eles ouviram uma voz vindo em sua direção pelo rio.

-_É JAVALI! E NÃO PORCA! _#ò.ó# (Ino significa javali e Buta significa porca em japonês). – a loira gritou irritada ao mesmo tempo em que Gaara conseguia segurar-se numa pedra e prender Ino junto a si.

-_Yo emo-kun! _– um tubarão de cabelos alvos com uma cobra ruiva falou parando ao lado do casal preso a pedra – _não vai tomar ovomaltine?_

_-NÃO SOU EMO! _#Ò.Ó# – Gaara gritou com Suigetsu. (Suige: minha aparição foi a melhor né? Top: apesar de estar irritado com vc, tenho q reconhecer q vc tem estilo... Gaara: #¬¬#)

-_Então buta-chan está pronta para declarar-se perdedora? _– Karin alfinetou com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

-_NUNCA! Como se você fosse mais rapida que eu sua cobra inútil..._

_-Eu não mas o meu namorado é! – _Karin disse fazendo um leve cafuné em Suigetsu. (Top: hum só pra contar se vocês não perceberam o Suigetsu está nadando contra a correnteza e se mantendo no mesmo lugar anulando a correnteza tornando o vetor resultante igual a zero... – CROCK – Top: porq fez isso Tayu-swchan?! Tayu: odeio física...) – _e ele num é emo..._

_-PORQUE TODOS ACHAM QUE SOU EMO?! _– Gaara gritou totalmente furioso.

-_Ele também não dá chilique né Sui-kun? _– Karin falou e Suigetsu sorriu.

-_Não vamos perder! _– Ino retrucou com uma têmpora pulsando e vermelha de raiva.

-_Claro que vão! Vamos Sui-kun pra chegada! _– Karin apontou pomposamente para o topo da montanha.

-_Não quero mais... _– Suigetsu falou chegando até a margem e deixando Karin lá depois ajudou Gaara a chegar ao mesmo canto junto com Ino.

CROCK EXTREMO

-_COMO ASSIM NÃO QUER MAIS?! E PORQUE AJUDOU A BUTA-CHAN? _– a ruiva quase explodiu seu pulmões ao gritar nesse tom.

-_Eu tou entediado... _#u.u# – Suigetsu respondeu cruzando os braços (Gaara: COMO ASSIM ELE TÁ ENTEDIADO?! ACABOU DE LEVAR UM CASCUDO EXTREMO! Top: qm disse? Gaara: vc colocou ali! Top: vc ainda num esperou o resto...).

-_E ISSO É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A NÃO ME DERRUBAR NO RIO NEM FAZER PASSAR VERGONHA NA FRENTE DELA! _– Ino gritava com um Gaara já desacordado (Gaara: #T.T#) – _GAARA? – _ela percebeu que ele já estava quase indo para o Nirvana e então deu um chute... Naquele local que reanima qualquer um... (Gaara: EU NAU MEREÇO TANTO SOFRIMENTO! Top: merece sim! #À.Á#).

-_S-s-sim... _– Gaara gemeu com as mãos no seus "documentos".

-_Ai shiteru... _#XD# – Ino falou carinhosamente – _AGORA VAMOS! NÃO VOU PERDER PRA TESTUDA NEM PRA COBRA NOJENTA! –_ e saiu correndo a uma velocidade absurdamente alta e arrastando consigo um texugo que batia em todas as arvore e derrubando-as pela grande velocidade que se encontrava.

-_VIU?! ELES VÃO GANHAR DA GENTE! _– Karin gritou mais uma vez.

-_Tou nem aí... Minha vida nem tem mais sentido... _– ele suspirou.

_-Tá virando emo? _#O.O#

-_Claro que não! É só que... Bem num tenho nada que me empolgue..._

_-Nem SuiKa? _#T.T# – Karin falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-_Bem isso me empolga, mas não podemos fazer isso nessa fic né? _– Suigetsu disse com um sorriso malicioso.

BAM, CROCK

-_SEU HENTAI! _– e Karin voltou a ser a mesma de sempre.

-_Sou só um pouco... _– Suigetsu massageava sua bochecha agora vermelha pelo murro – _mas então acho que estou com crise existencial... Não há nada que me faça querer sair daqui..._

_-Nem ovomaltine? _– a ruiva tentou a ultima e mais poderosa arma que possuía.

-_OVOMALTINE?! _#O.O# _COMO PUDE ESQUECER DELE! MINHA RAZÃO DE VIVER! IKISOU KARIN! PRA A TERRA PROMETIDA DE OVOMALTINE! _– e ele pegou a ruiva mais uma vez no colo e pulou no rio nadando três vezes mais que antes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então quem ganhou essa budega mal organizada e bizarra? _– um texugo ruivo e emburrado se queixou sentado em uma das muitas mesas num grande salão de frente para um palco. Este estava ocupado por um par de figuras estranhas.

-_MAL ORGANIZADA É SUA EMISSE! _#ò.ó# – o portador do microfone falou histérico fazendo todos colocarem as mãos nos ouvidos.

CROCK

-_Ino porque fez isso?! _– Gaara retrucou com as mãos no cocuruto que agora latejava.

-_Fique quieto seu baka! Ou prometo que você não vai ter filhos..._

_-Mas achei que você me amasse... _#T.T#

-_Amo, mas posso te deixar estéril com um só chute..._

#O.O# Gaara recolheu sua insignificância e abaixou a cabeça (Gaara: HEY! #Ò.Ó# Top: qm mandou participar daquilo seu maldito... Gaara: MAS A IDEIA FOI DELA! Tayu: ahn? Gaara: NAUM SE FINJA DE INOCENTE! #Ò.Ó# – BAM DUPLO – Tayu: eu sou inocente... #xp# Top: yeah Tayu-swchan foi manipulada por vc tenho certeza... #u.u# Suige: e naum o contrario neh? Top: falou alguma coisa seu traira? #¬¬# Suige: naum... soh q o dia esta lindo... será q chove? Top: #¬¬# traira.. bem vou voltar pra fic...).

-_Então como dizia... Estou muito feliz pela presença de todos vocês aqui! Principalmente pela sua presença Sasuke-kun! _– Orochimaru que era o portador do microfone falou dando uma piscadela para o Uchiha mais novo amarrado a uma cadeira do lado de uma garota de cabelos róseos.

-_Teme... _#¬¬# – Naruto sussurrou para si mesmo.

-_Porque está encarando ele feio? _– Shikamaru indagou confuso, afinal não havia motivo para o loiro estar irritado.

-_Não sei só gosto de encarar ele feio... _#XD# – Naruto disse sorrindo para o Nara e voltando a encarar feio o Uchiha mais novo.

-_Então como eu dizia... Eu tenho aqui a lista dos doze vencedores! _#\o/# – Orochimaru disse levantando o papel e mostrando a todos.

-_Como sabemos que você não trapaceou? _– Neji disse lançando um olhar de desprezo para aquele Buda estranho que fazia questão de ficar lançando beijinhos para Sasuke.

-_Não roubo! Sou Buda! _– Orochimaru retrucou como se isso fosse um bom argumento.

-_Ótimo argumento... _#u.u# – Konohamaru comentou com Hanabi.

CROCK

-_CLARO QUE NÃO! _– Hanabi gritou irritada com o macaco ao seu lado – _seu baka!_

_-Isso Hanabi-chan faz como te ensinei! _– Anko dizia da mesa ao lado.

-_Não devia ensinar essas coisas a ela An-chan... _– Kakashi comentou com uma gota no cocuruto.

-_Você disse algo? _– Anko lançou um olhar de desprezo para o Hatake. Este assobiou discaradamente. – _acho bom... Ela não aprendeu direitinho Tsunade?_

_-Sim! É um prodígio... _– Tsunade falou em meio a um gole de sakê.

-_Coitado do Saru-kun... _– Jiraya falou para Pein ao seu lado que concordou.

-_Eu acho que ela vai conseguir superar a Tayuya e a Temari... _#n.n# – Konan comentou feliz com suas novas amigas.

-_Também acho... Elas tem futuro! _– Anko disse feliz.

-_CAHAM! _– Orochimaru fez o barulho de coçar a garganta tão alto que assustou a todos os animais presentes – _posso continuar ou alguém quer falar algo ainda?_

_-Eu! _#o/# – Winly levantou o braço fazendo Ed, Gaara, Ino, Neji e Tenten que ocupavam a mesa com ela olharem para ela surpresos.

-_Fale logo... _#¬¬# – Orochimaru cruzou os braços irritado.

-_Arigatou... _– ela respirou fundo – _ED PARE DE PASSAR SUA MÃO NA MINHA COXA!_

#O.O# Todos arregalaram os olhos e começaram a fitar o baixinho loiro.

-_Sempre achei ele um garoto promissor... _– Kakashi comentou com Jiraya que concordou balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

CROCK TRIPLO

-_Não tem nada de promissor nisso! _– Anko disse irritada.

-_E porque eu apanhei?_ #T.T# – Pein disse se virando para Konan.

-_Força do habito... _#XD# –a mulher de cabelos azuis disse sorrindo – _vamos prestar atenção no Oro-chan..._

_-Seu danadinho... _– Orochimaru falou olhando irritado para Ed – _bem que eu achei que você era um chibi-hentai..._

_-MAS EU NÃO SOU! E QUE IDEIA É ESSA DE FALAR ISSO EM WINLY? _– Ed gritou desesperado após recuperar a fala e com o rosto ainda totalmente rubro.

-_Ah sei lá tava tudo tão parado... _#n.n# _Pode continuar Oro-san... _– Winly fez Ed se sentar novamente.

-_Ok... Então vamos ao resultado... _– Orochimaru falou com cara de poucos amigos – _depois de termos seguido um critério muito justo, chegamos ao seguinte resultado..._

_-OVOMALTINE! QUERO MAIS! _– Suigetsu gritou após terminar seu copo extra-big-gigante que ganhara assim que chegou na festa.

-_Suigetsu! Não me mate de vergonha! _– Karin disse ruborizada ao lado do tubarão.

-_Mas eu quero mais... _#T.T# – ele choramingou fazendo beicinho.

-_EU TAMBÉM QUERO MAIS RAMEN! _– Naruto gritou de sua mesa.

-_MALDIÇÃO! IKKI! _– Orochimaru gritou para o lado – _dê um jeito nesse nojentos!_

_-Hai new patrons! _– Ikki levantou seu punho na direção dos dois.

BOOM

-_Art is a bang! _#n.\n# – Deidara explodiu a cadeira de Naruto e Suigetsu antes que Ikki fizesse qualquer coisa.

-_É tão melhor receber o salário sem trabalhar... _– Ikki comentou saindo do salão.

-_Arigatou Deidara... _– Orochimaru fez uma pequena reverencia para o canário –_ AGORA DEIXEM-ME DAR A MERDA DO RESULTADO! _#ò.ó#

-_HAI! ­– _todos gritaram em uníssono.

-_Os vencedores são: Sasuke-kun! _– Orochimaru deu um sorriso para Sasuke – _Kimi-chan, Neji-kun, Naru-kun, Shika-chan, Gaa-chan, Sui-kun, Karin-chan, Kaka-chan, Kurorin, Fay e Ed-chan! _– o Buda falou alegremente.

ESTIBAM MULTIPLO (Gaara: como assim múltiplo? Top: ué... são quase todas as mulheres, menos a Karin acho... Suige: Karin rules #\o/#).

-_EU GANHEI! GANHEI! _– Karin gritava ignorando a todas as outra mulheres que estavam tentando bater em Orochimaru que agora começara a flutuar no ar em cima de sua nuvem dourada (Gaara: NUVEM VOADORA?! Top: yeah... Gaara: RIDICULO! Top: ué porq? Gaara: SO OS PUROS DE CORAÇÃO É QUE CONSEGUEM! Top: é... bem o orojackson eh divertido então jah vale...). – _e você também Sui-kun! Nós somos o melhor casal! _#n.n#

KISSU – e ela puxou o garoto de cabelos alvos para um intenso beijo.

-_PORQUE ELA TAMBEM GANHOU?! _– Ino disse apontando para a ruiva que beijava Suigetsu.

-_Ela é uma ótima manicure... _#XD# – Orochimaru respondeu sem nenhum remorso.

-_MAS OS ÚLTIMOS TRÊS NEM PARTICIPARAM DA CORRIDA! _– Tayuya gritou vermelha – _E NÃO VOU DAR MEU KIMI-KUN DE MÃO BEIJADA!_

_-MUITO MENOS VOCÊ VAI LEVAR O SHIKA! _– Temari disse igualmente vermelha.

-_Kabuto resolva isso! _#¬¬# – Orochimaru falou guiando sua nuvem voadora para longe das mulheres loucas – _e não se esqueçam minhas crianças – _ele disse numa voz serena. – _nós estaremos eternamente juntos..._

_-Como se eu já não soubesse que ia sobrar pra min... _#ù.ú# – Kabuto retrucou – _onde deixei a lista verdadeira..._

_-Finalmente consegui me livrar das cordas... _– Sasuke comemorou. –_ droga tenho que me livrar do OroJackson... – _o que é isso?

O Uchiha mais novo tinha em mãos uma pequena lista com os doze primeiros nomes em negrito.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Tayuya**

**Kaguya Kimimaro**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Mitarashi Anko**

**Tsunade**

**Jiraya**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Sabaku no Temari**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Hyuuga Hanabi**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Sarutobi Konohamaru

Hyuuga Hinata

Yamanaka Ino

Sabaku no Gaara

Karin

Suigetsu

Iruka

Shizune

Hyuuga Neji

Tenten

Uchiha Itachi

Inuzuka Hana

Como assim o Naruto também conseguiu... Bem primeiro vou riscar meu nome... Depois vou tirar o do Dobe... Num vou com a cara do Kimimaro... Vou tirar aquela irmã louca do Gaara e aquele ero-jiji... Bem acho que ficou melhor... Vou tirar o nome do Gaara... E vou colocar o nome da Hana-nee-chan ela é legal... #n.n# Sasuke pensou consigo mesmo.

-_Passa isso pra cá seu emo! _– Kabuto retrucou puxando a lista das mãos de Sasuke. – _caham! E os animais vencedores dessa corrida ridícula foram: o rato, o boi, o tigre, o gato, o dragão, a serpente, o cavalo, o carneiro, o macaco, o galo, o cão e o porco..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-EU GANHEI! CONSEGUI! A BUNKE RULES! _#\o/# _E VOCÊ TAMBÉM KONOHAMARU! _– Hanabi gritou feliz.

-_Vamos embora Tenten! _– Neji retrucou vermelho de raiva.

-_Pra onde vamos?_

_-Vamos para a sorveteria né Win-chan? _– Tenten disse ao lado da nova amiga.

-_Com certeza! Pra sorveteria Ed! _– e montou novamente no loiro e Tenten a imitou.

-_Num sei porque ela está ficando cada vez mais folgada? _– Ed disse vermelho de raiva.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Consegui... Me livrei da Karin, da Sakura e da Ino com uma cajadada... _– Sasuke suspirou feliz.

-_EU FUI A PRIMEIRA! _– Sakura puxou Sasuke para si.

KISSU – ela selou os lábios dela contra os dele e sem perceber o Uchiha mais novo deixou ela aprofundar o beijo lentamente.

-_Ótimo perdi minha namorada... Tou caindo fora... _– Sasori se virou. – _você vem Deidara?_

_-Já vou danna! _– Deidara pegou o maior número de salgadinhos e brigadeiros e colocou num potezinho que jogou para Tobi –_ vamos Tobi!_

_-Deidara-senpai está roubando... Deidara-senpai is bad... _– Tobi retrucou, mas obedeceu assim mesmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Eu ganhei... _#--# – Kakashi comentou entediado.

-_COMEMORE SEU BAKA! _– Anko começou a sacudir o Hatake pelo pescoço.

-_Você fica linda irritada... _#u.u# – o cão disse ainda entediado e roubou um beijo dela.

-_Ora porque eu também não consegui? Achei que tínhamos chegado juntos... _– Jiraya retrucou bebendo com Tsunade sem se importar muito com o resultado.

-_Quem mandou ser um pervertido? _– Tsunade disse indiferente – _e o que ele quis dizer com ficarmos juntos pela eternidade? Ele num ta indo pro nirvana?_

_-Ele não tomou o remédio dele de novo... _– Jiraya deu de ombros – _vai voltar pra casa depois disso?_

_-Provavelmente... _– Tsunade suspirou – _leve o sakê..._

_-Claro... _#n.n#\o/#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Porque você que é um preguiçoso ganhou e eu não? _– Temari esbravejou furiosa.

-_Não faço a mínima idéia... E Porque ele disse carneiro? EU SOU UM CERVO! _– Shikamaru resmungou irritado.

-_Se bem que carneiro é mais másculo... _– Temari comentou sorrindo.

-_Essa piada não tem graça! _#¬¬#

-_Ora Shika deixe de besteira... _– Temari deu uma gravata nele e começou a fazer cafuné nos cabelos negros e rebeldes dele – _pelo menos você conseguiu..._

_-Mas não gosto de carneiros eles são resmungões..._

_-Como se você não fosse... _#¬¬# – a Sabaku o cortou.

-_Você é problemática..._

_-E você um resmungão... _– Temari o puxou para si.

-_Kimi-kun! Porque você num ganhou?? EU NUM QUERO ME AFASTAR DO KIMI-KUN! _#T.T# – Tayuya se agarrava forte a Kimimaro.

-_Tayuya... Pelo menos um de nós dois conseguimos... E você vai poder ajudar o Orochimaru-sama... _– Kimimaro disse com aquele seu jeito sério.

-_KAWAII! KIMIMARO É TÃO KAWAII! _– #.# Tayuya pulou no pescoço do garoto de cabelos alvos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Eu aposto que isso tem dedo do meu otouto emo... _– Itachi comentou irritado –_ nós fomos os últimos a chegar..._

_-Ora Itachi-kun não fique com ciúmes... _– Hana sorriu docemente para Itachi –_ prometo ser fiel... _#XD#

-_NÃO É ISSO! _– Itachi gritou totalmente ruborizado.

-_E o que é?_

_-É que não quero ficar longe de você... _– ele falou quase num sussurro.

-_Ele falou bem baixinho não? _– Iruka comentou para Shizune.

-_O QUE QUER AQUI? _#Ò.Ó# – Itachi gritou ainda mais envergonhado e fez com que Hana risse de um jeito um tanto quanto lindo.

-_Há pessoas que não sabem demonstrar seus sentimentos... E então você me espera Iruka? _– Shizune disse fazendo beicinho.

-_Claro... Ah e não fique muito perto do pokemon ok? _– Iruka disse lançando um olhar de desprezo para Kabuto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Parabens... _– Karin e Ino falaram ao mesmo tempo fuzilando uma a outra com os olhares.

-_Que clima tenso né emo-kun? _– Suigetsu tomava seu novo ovomaltine sorridente.

-_Emo é a sua... Ah deixa... Acho que vou virar emo mesmo... _– Gaara deu de ombros e pegou um ovomaltine.

-_VEM GAARA! _– Ino deu um puxão tão forte que o ruivo deixou seu milkshake cair e não teve tempo de pegar outro.

-_NÃO! ELE MATOU UM OVOMALTINE! _#T.T# – Suigetsu chorava pelo leite derramado (literalmente).

-_Eu tenho algo que você vai gostar mais que ovomaltine..._

_-O QUE? _#n.n?#

-_SuiKa! _– Karin o puxou para mais um dos seus beijos avassaladores.

-_Ino! Quando eu finalmente ia me dar bem na fic... _#T.T# – o ruivo choramingou tentando ainda inutilmente voltar para perto dos milkshakes.

-_Mas você vai se dar bem! _– e a loira o puxou para um beijo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Eu ganhei! E você também Kono-kun! _– Hanabi já rouca ainda tentava gritar seguindo Naruto, Hinata e Konohamaru que estava indo até a sala do Buda. – _porque estamos indo até aquele louco?_

_-P-p-pre-c-ci... –_ Hinata começou a falar, mas vendo que não conseguia deu um rápido selinho no loiro – _precisamos pedir ao Hotoke-sama que tire essa gagueira da gente..._

_-É legal né? _– Konohamaru comentou com a Hyuuga mais nova.

-_Nani?_

_-Ter de se beijar o tempo todo..._

BAM

-_Seu hentai! _– Hanabi ralhou com o pequeno Saru.

-_Não é isso Hanabi-chan... É que eles sempre vão ficar juntos... _– Konohamaru falou sorrindo para ela e a pequena Hyuuga sentiu sua face queimar tanto quanto a da irmã.

-_D-do q-q-que t-tá f-fa-l-lando? _– ela gaguejou nervosa.

-_Bem vinda ao clube... _#n.n# – Hinata sorriu para a irmã.

-_ESSA É A LISTA?! MAS CADÊ O SASUKE-KUN? _– Orochimaru gritou para Kabuto fazendo os quatro que adentravam o recinto se petrificassem.

-_Ele aparentemente foi o décimo quarto a entrar no raio da sua casa Orochimaru-sama... _– Kabuto disse frustrado.

-_Ok... Bem então eu vou pro Nirvana mesmo... Já que num tem Sasuke-kun pelo menos vou ter o Kurt Cobain..._

_-COMO ASSIM VOCÊ JÁ VAI?! Não vai glorificar o gato e a família Hyuuga? EU MEREÇO ISSO! _– Hanabi gritou irritada.

-_Quem é essa? _– Orochimaru se virou para Kabuto entediado.

-_A Neko-chan..._

_-Ah sim... Ela conseguiu né? _– Orochimaru perguntou e Kabuto confirmou com a cabeça –_ droga isso é chato, não quero alguém assim no meu zodíaco..._

_-Er... Hotoke-sama... _– ele parou de falar consigo mesmo e se virou para Hinata. – _poderia nos fazer um favor?_

_-Claro pequena criança... _– o Buda disse com sua voz serena.

-_É que eu e o Naruto-kun ficamos gagos sempre que nos beijamos e..._

_-Não não ficam... _#u.u'# _É só vocês que acham isso... O kistune-kun está com a gagueira agora né? _– Buda tocou com sua palma em cima da cabeça da usagi.

-_Hai..._

_-Olhe é o Sasuke com ramen! _– Orochimaru apontou para as costas do loiro que ainda estava petrificado (Gaara: q pateta...).

-_TEME! O RAMEN É MEU! _– Naruto já virara louvo pra brigar com Sasuke.

-_Ótimo resolvido o pro..._

_-EU QUERO MINHA GLÓRIA! _#ò.ó# – Hanabi bateu o pé irritada.

-_Kabuto... _– Orochimaru virou para seu assistente irritado.

-_Hai?_

_-Corte o gato da lista e coloque o coelho... Odeio teimosos... _– Orochimaru pulou em cima de sua nuvem dourada deixando uma Hanabi sem cor sendo abanada por Konohamaru.

Assim o zodíaco chinês foi formado.

-_Hai..._

_-VOCÊ OUVIU ISSO HINATA-CHAN? NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS MAIS GAGOS E VOCÊ CONSEGUIU! _– Naruto gritou alegre.

-_N-na-ru-to-kun... A Ha-na-bi-chan..._

_-Você ta com a gagueira de novo? _– Naruto indagou confuso – _então vem cá que quero mostrar a todo mundo com nosso beijo é o melhor! Vamos no palco!_

_-N-não! _– Hinata bufou fumaça pelo nariz com o vermelho totalmente corado.

-_Vem Hinata-chan!_

_-Na-ru-to-kun! _– e então a usagi saiu correndo.

-_Espere Hinata-chan! _– Naruto saiu correndo atrás dela.

E assim descobrimos porque dizem que a raposa caça o coelho. (Gaara: ISSO NAUM FAZ SENTIDO ALGUM! Top: eu sei, mas foi o melhor que consegui pensar... #XD# então deixa eu terminar a fico k?)

Doze animais foram escolhidos pelo grande Buda para representarem ele na criação da terra (Gaara: E PORQUE TINHA BOB'S? Suige: porq bob's rules! Top: isso!) e assim cada um deles foi agraciado com um ano. Os doze animais nobres.

Essa foi uma lenda que aconteceu há muito tempo atrás e que foi incorretamente contada...

**N/A: e fim! Ficou clichê e ruim o fim? Achei q sim... Putz foi mal gente... Sei q decepcionei vcs, mas eh q naum dah pra continuar com essa fic mais... Porq minha prioridade eh escrever e terminar To You All, minha outra fic como eu idealizei e como tou sem tempo pra escrever num daria pra manter as duas ao mesmo tempo... Prometo q o fim de To You All não vai ser ridículo feito esse... Peço desculpas mesmo, e agradeço perviamente pelos review q virão... espero.. #u.u# Agradeço a todos que mandaram review e q me incentivaram a continuar e que elogiaram... Realmente foi bastante legal esse projeto, fiquei sabendo q levo jeito pra escrever comedias non-sense... #n.n# bem acho q tou enrolando demais aqui... Então vlw mesmo e peço q se puderem leiam minha outra fic de Naruto "To You All" tem os mesmos shippers que os dessa fic e tem uma historia mais bem trabalhada... Ah e o motivo do Naruto e a Hinata serem o casal principal: eh porq se num me engano foram os q tiveram mais cenas, e foram o primeiro casal a se formar e foi a ultima cena q eu idealizei... #n.n# Agradeço a todos e até a próxima... Espero... e mandem reviews onegai**

**Malfeito Feito (faz tempo q num uso essa frase pra terminar meus posts...).**


End file.
